Sentimiento Destruido
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: [¿Gruvia?] — ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy! — Erza había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue . — ¿Daimatou Enbu?/Capitulo # 12: "Tercer Día — Descanso. Parte I".
1. Heridas

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento Destruido **_-

**Capitulo # 1:** "**Heridas"**

By: xHinamoriKunx.

**T**odos en Fairy Tail estaban en la espera del despertar de la pobre y herida Lucy Heartfilia que estaba descansando en la enfermería del gremio, tenían que saber que realmente sucedió con un asunto en particular.

— ¿Cómo pudimos confiarnos? — Erza se mostraba muy molesta y estaba recargada en uno de los pilares de la estructura del edificio del gremio, con los brazos cruzados y moviendo los dedos todo el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo estará Lucy? — se pregunto Happy estando junto a un molesto Natsu.

— Maldición ¿Por qué lo hizo? — Natsu estaba harto de la espera y su humor no había cambiado con ese semblante algo tenebroso que tenia. — ¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimar a nuestra nakama?

— Cállate Natsu. — decía Gray estando sentado cerca de donde estaban los demás, con los brazos cruzados y con un semblante sumamente frio.

— ¿Qué te pasa Gray? ¿Acaso no estás molesto también por lo que paso? — reclamo Natsu acercándose al alquimista que únicamente lo miro de reojo para volver a perder la mirada a otra parte.

— Dije que te callaras, tú sabes bien que lo que ella hizo no es algo que debemos perdonar. — dijo un poco ronco dándole un toque algo siniestro. — Teníamos razón, ella sigue siendo de Phantom, era imposible que cambiara. — la imagen de la maga de agua que llego a su mente, le causo mucha molestia y enojo al tener que recordarla. — _Maldición y yo como estúpido a punto de decirle lo que sentía por ella._

Wendy por su parte estaba en completo desacuerdo con lo que pasaba, el cómo sus amigos estaban hablando mal de aquella chica de cabellos azules poseedora de una magia elemental, también su Exceed acompañante estaba en total desacuerdo con los demás del gremio por lo que habían cometido contra la maga de agua.

— ¿Qué haremos Charle? — pregunto Wendy lo más bajo posible para no ser escuchada por el equipo.

— No tengo idea. — menciono la gata blanca igual de preocupada que su amiga. —Pero no podemos hacer nada.

Wendy era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con el pensamiento que tenían sus amigos con respecto a la maga de cabellos azules, es mas… estaba muy preocupada por ella preguntándose si ella estaba bien.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Lissana salió apresurada. — ¡Lucy ha despertado! — exclamo llamando la atención de todos, el Equipo Natsu entro a la habitación para encontrarse con la rubia que los vio llegar.

— C-Chicos… — la chica se veía más recuperada, aunque los ojos aun le pesaban un poco.

— ¿Lucy estas bien? — Erza se acerco preocupada y a la vez aliviada por saber que su amiga estaba bien.

— ¿E-Erza? — la rubia noto a su amiga Titania. —H-Hola.

— Lucy. — Natsu también se acerco. — Al menos ya estás bien.

— Ya no se preocupen por mí. — sonrió la chica levantándose un poco con la ayuda de Gray. —Gracias Gray.

— No me lo agradezcas, pero no te esfuerces ya que las heridas aun no han sanado por completo. — dijo el alquimista sentándose en una silla junto a la cama. — Al menos ya nos podemos sentir aliviados al tenerte de vuelta.

— ¿Tenerme de vuelta? — ella se mostro algo confusa y un clic toco su mente, recordándolo todo y cambiar su semblante a uno más preocupado. — ¿Dónde está Juvia? — pregunto y se asusto un poco al ver que las miradas de ellos evitaban la suya mostrando a la vez frialdad ¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — preguntaba un pelinegro junto a un rubio, ambos hablando con una albina que estaba fuera de una habitación.

— Se encuentra mejor, al parecer gasto mucha magia cuando derroto a ese gremio oscuro. — menciono la albina aliviada.

— Cuando la encontramos en el bosque, no creíamos que estaría en dichas condiciones. — menciono el rubio cruzando los brazos. — ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que recibiera todos esas heridas?

— Tiene una seria herida en su ojo derecho, así que tuve que por el momento vendárselo hasta que se recupere. — menciono la chica cerrando la puerta en silencio. — Que alivio que la encontraron.

— ¿Sabes cuándo despertara Yukino? — menciono el Dragón Slayer de las Sombras: Rogue Cheney.

— Puede que dentro de unas horas o mañana. — Yukino dio una pequeña sonrisa. — Ahora tiene que descansar para recuperar las fuerzas necesarias.

— Al menos creo que deberíamos avisarle a Fairy Tail que su compañera esta aquí con nosotros ¿no Rogue? — pregunto el Dragón Slayer Blanco: Sting Eucliffe.

— Sting-sama. — Aguria miro a Rogue. — Seria mejor que alguien se lo informara a… — se silencio al escuchar un grito que provenía de la habitación.

— ¡Lucy-san! — era al grito de la chica y los tres apresurados ingresaron al cuarto para ver que la chica de cabellos azules cubría con sus manos su rostro lastimado y daba uno que otro pataleo leve, Yukino y Sting la tomaron de ambas piernas y Rogue le sostuvo las manos.

— ¡L-Lucy-san! — la maga comenzó a llorar y dejando salir pequeños gritos desesperados. — ¡Lucy-san!

— Maldición, Yukino has algo. — decía Sting algo sorprendido por la fuerza de esa chica de piel como la porcelana. — _E-Es bastante fuerte y más aun estando en esa condición._

— ¡Juvia-sama! — exclamaba la maga estelar albina tomando el rostro de la Loxar entre sus manos y tranquilizarla, ella al ver los ojos de la Aguria comenzó a tranquilizarse al ver como Yukino la miraba con preocupación implorándole que parara.

Rogue y Sting notaron que la fuerza de la chica iba disminuyendo al grado de no ejercerlo más, los tres guardaron silencio y se preocuparon un poco al ver que la chica comenzaba a llorar otra vez. — ¿Por qué? — decía entre lagrimas y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué? — se preguntaba Sting sin entender nada.

— ¡¿P-Porque Fairy Tail… le hizo esto a Juvia?! — dijo entrando en el llanto y como pudo se lanzo a los brazos de la Aguria, tanto ella como Sting y Rogue al escuchar lo que dijo Juvia, palidecieron.

¿Acaso Fairy Tail fue capaz de lastimar a su nakama?

…

— ¿Chicos? Les hice una pregunta. — Lucy ya estaba preocupada. — ¿Dónde está Juvia?

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar por la persona que te hizo eso Lucy? — menciono Gray molesto mientras apretaba sus manos entre sí conteniendo la ira.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Gray? — Lucy se asusto por ese semblante que adornaba la cara del Fullbuster.

— No te preocupes Lucy. — Erza le toco el hombro. — Lamentamos no estar allí para protegerte, ruego nos disculpes.

— ¿Pero qué dices Erza? ¿Por qué no me responden?

— Lucy, ya no es necesario que te preocupes por Juvia, nosotros ya le dimos una lección. —menciono el Dragón Slayer estando junto a su amiga rubia quien aun no salía de su shock.

— ¿Qué hicieron chicos? — noto que su cuerpo temblaba al presentir algo malo.

— Juvia te lastimo ¿no es así? — pregunto Gray con los brazos cruzados. — Lo que hicimos fue echarla del gremio por las malas, eso le pasa por haberse burlado de ti y de nosotros.

— No puede ser. — Lucy al escuchar eso, se asusto y comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba Juvia. — ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA JUVIA?! — grito con todas sus fuerzas causando impresión y susto en sus compañeros cuando ella había gritado de esa manera y mirándolos con sumo enojo y con lagrimas saliendo de sus mejillas, exigiendo una respuesta de parte de sus amigos, aun sin creer que ellos posiblemente le hicieron algo malo a la joven Loxar por un malentendido que hubo y que al parecer ellos no sabían.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 2: "Decepción"_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ahora esta vez les diré que este proyecto puede que sea un poco extenso, soy una vil mentirosa diciendo que "Culpabilidad" y "Entre los Susurros de la lluvia" serian proyectos cortos y miren, se han extendido (Mi mente sí que esta mas allá de las fronteras XD).**

**Pero bueno con respecto a este fics, fíjense que tuve un sueño así algo loco que implicaba esto que acaban de leer, y bueno… lo estuve escribiendo en mi celular y me dormí alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad.**

**Bien, hagan sus predicción de la verdad que hay en todo esto. **

**¿Qué fue lo que provoco la ira de Fairy Tail? ¿Cómo fue que Juvia llego hasta Sabertooth? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir Lucy?**

**Poco a poco se irán resolviendo las incógnitas, así que a lo largo de la historia si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden preguntarte por medio de review o PM y yo con gusto respondo sus dudas.**

**Este capítulo es algo corto, pero conforme se vaya avanzando, se irán alargando más.**

**¿Merezco un review? ¿Cuál es tu opinión? Si tienen sugerencias ara la trama de este fics, todo es bienvenido, claro lo que está cerca de mis manos.**

**Eso es todo, nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Atte: Maleny.**


	2. Decepción

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento de Odio **_-

**Capitulo # 2:** "**Decepción"**

By: xHinamoriKunx.

**L**os chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar a una gran fiera como era la joven Heartfilia en ese momento, mirándolos con algo de rabia y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas rosadas.

— ¡RESPONDANME AHORA! — Exigió molesta cuando tomo sus llaves y saliendo por la puerta seguida de los demás que no sabían de que hablaba la rubia.

— ¿Lucy? — Mirajane vio que la rubia que apenas se sostenía en una de las paredes del gremio y que venía sumamente molesta.

— ¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI AMIGA JUVIA?! — reclamo gritándoles a todos mientras tomaba una de sus llaves. — ¡Díganmelo!

— Lucy ¿porque te comportas así? — Natsu trataba de detenerla. — ¿Por qué estas empeñada en saber de Juvia? Si ella fue quien te dejo en ese mal estado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Esas palabras hicieron enfadar más a la Heartfilia quien cerró los ojos con algo de decepción y apretó los puños de sus manos. — ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! — todo el gremio se callo cuando escucharon gritar a la joven Lucy.

— ¿L-Lucy? — Erza no podía reconocerla ¿Por qué actuaba así por Juvia?

— ¡JUVIA NO HIZO NADA MALO! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — ¡JUVIA NO SERIA CAPAZ DE LASTIMARME!

— Pero Lucy, cuando te encontramos estabas herida y había rastros de agua a tu alrededor e incluso encima de ti. — excuso Gray tratándola de tranquilizarla. — Además Juvia ya no estaba contigo cuando dimos contigo.

— Quieren decir que… — ella se enfureció más. — ¡¿LA ECHARON DEL GREMIO ASI COMO SI NADA?!

— No puedo creer esto. — escucharon una voz conocida y vieron que era el Maestro quien venía muy molesto. — ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?! — grito asustando a todos los del gremio quienes temblaron cuando una onda de energía los sacudió por cómo estaba de humor Makarov.— ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO ERZA?! — llamo a la mujer más fuerte de la hermandad quien se acerco y agacho un poco la cabeza.

— Mis disculpas Maestro, pero tiene que saber de la situación sobre Juvia, resulta que ella lastimo a Lucy en una misión que hicieron no hace mucho y…

— ¡¿Entonces porque Lucy la está defendiendo?! — la reto al Maestro para ver que era capaz de hacer la Scarlet para salvar el pellejo de todos.

— P-Pues no sabemos el…

— ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PUSIERAN PRIMERO SUS INSTINTOS ANTES DE DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A JUVIA! — El Maestro Makarov al parecer estaba algo decepcionado de la acción de sus "hijos" por haber expulsado de mala manera y muy cruel a una chica como Juvia Loxar, quien no sería capaz de lastimar a alguien de la hermandad.

Quien sabe en donde estaría la chica en estos momentos. — Lucy, dinos lo que realmente paso en la misión que tuviste al lado de Juvia. — ordeno el Maestro y la chica ya más calmada con la ayuda de Levy y Wendy, miro a todos con una mirada determinante ya que diría todo desde el principio hasta el final.

…

Rufus y Orga estaban esperando a los tres del grupo faltantes que estaban aun en la habitación. — ¿Quién sería la chica que trajeron Sting y Rogue? — pregunto el gran hombre cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared del pasillo.

— Si no me falla la memoria, esa chica es de Fairy Tail. — menciono el rubio acomodando su sombrero. — ¿Qué habrá pasado?

— Alguna complicación supongo. — menciono el de cabello verde viendo que la puerta estaba siendo abierta por Yukino saliendo de esta seguida de los dos Dragón Slayer. — ¿Y? — pregunto por el asunto de la chica de Fairy Tail.

— Juvia-sama se quedara unos días más con nosotros, aun no recupera las fuerzas para moverse. — menciono la joven Aguria trayendo consigo un pequeño recipiente con vendajes manchados de algo de aquel liquido carmesí.

— ¿Quién le hizo esas heridas? — pregunto Rufus algo interesado viendo dichas vendas.

— Es algo difícil de creer pero es cierto… —interrumpió Rogue cruzando los brazos. — Fairy Tail.

Los otros miembros de Sabertooth abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon al gremio que gano "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

— No me jodas con eso Rogue. — el God Slayer del Rayo no podía creerlo, incluso pensó que era una simple broma. — ¿Qué no se suponía que Fairy Tail ejercía su lema de: "Somos una familia y aquellos que lastiman a la familia, se las verán con todos los del Gremio"?

— Es verdad, Fairy Tail siempre anduvo argumentando sobre el trabajo en equipo y cuidar a nuestros compañeros. — se integro Rufus a la conversación inmediatamente. — ¿Entonces de que sirvió que ellos dijeran esas cosas?

— Lo más importante ahora es… — Sting llevo las manos a los bolsillos. — Darle la "información" a Fairy Tail. — todos asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Rogue le pidió el favor a Frosh y Lector que le hicieran compañía a la chica que estaba en la habitación con los ojos cerrados sin mover un dedo, estaba muy débil… es como si estuviera en sus últimos momentos, pero Juvia estaba aun más lejos de la muerte. Lo que dio más alivio fue que no hubo una perdida por algo que no se le fue concedido, una oportunidad para hablar y así arreglar todo con tranquilidad y del mejor modo posible. _Pero eso fue algo imposible… Fairy Tail no la dejo ni siquiera en un segundo._

_¡No te me vuelvas a acercar! ¡No puedo creer que lastimaras a una de mis mejores amigas! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU HORRIBLE CARA!_

— G-Gray-sama. — susurro ella llamando la atención de ambos Exceed. — F-Fairy Tail… me da m-miedo… — el pequeño gatito con traje de ranita toco la frente de la chica y noto que tenía algo de fiebre, así que coloco un pañuelo húmedo en la frente de la joven quien al tener el contacto con algo fresco, se tranquilizo y poder dormir tranquila.

— No puedo creer que Fairy Tail se atreviera a lastimarla. — lamentaba Lector mirando a la pobre maga de agua.

—Fro piensa lo mismo. — dijo el otro Exceed con la voz algo quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Sabertooth había enviado en el anonimato un mensaje acerca de Juvia por medio de una paloma mensajera para que fuera a Magnolia con destino al gremio de Fairy Tail., era necesario esto por petición de Juvia. Hasta que ella estuviera lista.

— Creo que por el momento nos encargaremos de la chica ¿no? — menciono Sting estando afuera de las instalaciones junto a los demás del equipo mientras cruzaba los brazos. — Que molesto.

— No diga eso Sting-sama. — menciono la Aguria. — No sabemos la verdadera razón por la cual Fairy Tail expulso a su amiga, debe de haber una explicación.

— Aunque sea… no reconozco a Fairy Tail como antes después de enterarme de esto. — el rubia apretó un poco los puños. — _¿Entonces lo que decía Natsu-san era una mentira?_

…

— Ustedes realmente no saben lo que ocurrió en esa misión. — la voz de la joven Heartfilia se escuchaba algo quebrada, su garganta no respondía bien ante la desesperación que sentía y no podía controlarla. — Juvia nunca sería capaz de lastimarme a mí ni a ninguno de ustedes, Juvia es muy buena, ella es capaz de proteger al gremio con todo lo que tiene e incluso dando su propia vida.

— Pero Lucy… — Natsu iba a reclamar, pero el Maestro lo aplasto con una mano gigante callándolo inmediatamente.

— No interrumpas Natsu. — dijo el anciano seriamente. — Y eso va también para todos. — los miro a todos quienes sudaron frio y fijaron de nuevo la vista en la maga estelar para saber que realmente paso.

— Juvia iba a ir sola a esa misión y yo quise acompañarla, todo iba bien hasta que… — fue interrumpida cuando entro Laxus por la puerta principal trayendo entre sus manos una especie de carta y se dirigió hacia el Maestro para dársela.

— ¿Qué es eso Laxus? — pregunto el anciano viendo la carta que no tenia remitente alguno.

— Cuando llegue, una paloma mensajera estaba en la entrada, así que supuse que era algo importante.

Por alguna razón Makarov tuvo un mal presentimiento y comenzó a abrir la carta con la ayuda de un cuchillo que le extendió Mirajane. Comenzó a leerla y en el primer instante que le dio la primera hojeada, abrió los ojos en par y a sudar frio, mientras que los demás miraban preocupados el semblante del Maestro.

— ¿Qué pasa viejo? — pregunto Natsu acercándose un poco.

— ¿U-Una carta de Defunción? — dijo asustado el anciano y los demás reaccionaron por lo que dijo.

— ¿De quién? — exclamo Cana asustada. — ¡Maestro!

— J-Juvia. — miro a los demás con los ojos abiertos dejando caer la carta mostrando el contenido.

— _Carta de Defunción — _

_Por medio de este medio, le informamos al Maestro a cargo del Gremio Legal: Fairy Tail así también a todos los miembros de la Hermandad, que se ha registrado el fallecimiento de uno de sus integrantes._

_En pocas palabras, la Maga de tipo elemental de nombre Juvia Loxar, ha muerto debido a graves heridas letales que provocaron su muerte horas después de haberlas recibido. _

_Más adelante mandaremos más detalles, por el momento es la única información que podemos ofrecerlos._

Lucy quien había leído la carta, la soltó y llevo sus manos a su cabeza con desesperación y comenzar a sollozar dando gritos dolorosos. — ¡NO JUVIA! — comenzó a golpear el suelo del gremio. — ¡JUVIAA!

Los demás del gremio miraban con tristeza a la rubia que descargaba su dolor, siendo sus compañeras de consuelo Levy y Wendy quienes la abrazaron. Bajaron la mirada y muchos tenían el rostro repleto del sentimiento de culpa que estaba comenzando a inundar la mente de todos aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimar a Juvia, tal vez si hubieran reaccionado de la mejor manera, se hubiera llegado a una solución de manera positiva, ahora la muerte de Juvia quedara marcado en la conciencia de todos quizás para la eternidad.

Gray aun estando en estado de Shock, se recargo en una de las paredes y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza e incluso congelando sus manos para seguir golpeando destrozando la pobre pared que no tenía la culpa de nada.

— ¡MALDICION! — Grito el mago de hielo para ser sostenido por Laxus y Elfman a petición de la joven Scarlet que tenía la cabeza gacha y con ganas de sacar todo lo que sentía, la culpa la estaba consumiendo. — ¡JUVIA! — Gray dejo salir una pequeña y solida lágrima de sus ojos que no fue vista por los demás ya que estaba con la cabeza abajo, había perdido a otra persona importante para él, siendo primero su Maestra Ur, después Ultear quien la consideraba su hermana y por ultimo Juvia quien la consideraba como la única mujer que logro cautivarlo por su personalidad, se sentía realmente un imbécil o más que eso, una escoria por haberla echado de su lado tan a la ligera.

Si todo el mundo se enterara del enorme error que cometió Fairy Tail, entonces sería la decepción de todos los gremios del Reino de Fiore, siendo ellos quienes "mataron" a Juvia con sus propias manos aprovechándose de que ella no podía defenderse, echándola como un trapo viejo.

Y un pequeño detalle Gajeel no estuvo presente el día de la golpiza ya que se encontraba en una misión algo lejos junto a Lily. ¿Se enterara pronto de lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que fue Fairy Tail el causante de este gran problema? Porque hay que recordar que Gajeel quería mucho a Juvia como una gran amiga y hermana, así que los comentarios sobran en cuanto a la reacción del Dragón Slayer del Hierro.

…

Por su parte Yukino y Rogue miraban atentos a la joven Loxar que yacía en la cama de la enfermería con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir en paz, se sentía muy bien estando este gremio que había cambiado en poco tiempo.

— Descansa Juvia-sama. — Yukino se fue de la habitación en silencio con el joven Cheney dejando a la chica sola, la joven Loxar dio un pequeño quejido y entonces varias lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas por el sentimiento de tristeza y de temor que estaba sintiendo hacia aquel gremio que había creído que sería su hogar hasta el final de su existencia. Estaba realmente decepcionada de aquel gremio, decepcionada de todos los miembros, pero en especial decepcionada de su amado Gray-sama.

* * *

-_ Continuara _-

Próximo Capitulo # 3: "Temor".

* * *

**¿Que paso? Al parecer Juvia le hizo creer a FT que estaba muerta por las letales heridas que le provocaron causando la angustia y culpabilidad en todos, parece que fue un tanto necesario, porque después vaya sorpresa que se llevaran.**

**Gracias por el gran apoyo que me están dando y eso que apenas estamos empezando, así que espero sigan brindándome sus apoyos, así como también yo les deseo lo mejor para ustedes.**

**En este pequeño espacio responderé a los review incluyendo los anónimos. (Si a alguien olvide responderle, por favor háganmelo saber).**

**Iré por orden, así que primero iré con aquellas personas que tienen cuenta.**

**kAeDe-HiMe: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si… cualquiera puede estar decepcionada por este repentino y breve cambio en FT, al parecer muy OoC, pero un poco necesario para la trama de la historia y con respecto a lo que realmente paso pues ya se sabrá poco a poco, así que por el momento espero que hayas disfrutado esta actualización.

**Sore-chan: **Muy intrigante ¿verdad? Por esoaquí tienes la actualización, así que espero que te haya gustado y con ansias de verte por aquí de nuevo.

**rita uchiha namikaze:** Es bueno verte por aquí y gracias por tu comentario, si habrá sorpresas así que ten paciencia –si es que uno la tiene XD-. También con respecto a los otros fics, los continuare pronto.

**LuFFy McCormick: **Realmente me gusta que gente como tu sea honesta, en este caso al leer tu review me di cuenta de una que otra cosa y te lo agradezco y yo no me siento ofendida, al contrario por esto te respondo en este pequeño espacio para agradecértelo de todo corazón. Si es muy difícil de creer acerca de este OoC con respecto a Fairy Tail, solo que fue un poco necesario. Y con respecto al final y algunos parámetros del fics, yo desde un principio decidí respetarlos ya que quería probar algo nuevo, solo que esta vez me siento algo insegura con respecto a varias cosas de este proyecto, ya que puede que me ponga indecisa por cómo se lleve a cabo la trama, pero poco a poco se irá a ver como irán las cosas, pero desde un principio este sera un fics tanto serio como algo triste.

Así que de nuevo digo que te agradezco con tu comentario, ahora con respecto a "Desire For a Vampire", estoy con los últimos detalles así que pronto traeré la actualización, gracias por tu comentario.

**PoliFullbuster: **Aquí tienes la nueva actualización y gracias por el comentario, ojala te guste y espero verte pronto.

**cata fullbuster: **Que bueno que te gustara, me da mucha alegría escuchar eso, así que espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y gracias por tu apoyo.

**sinnombreespecifico: **Muchas cosas hizo Fairy Tail en contra de Juvia, pero ya se arrepentirán de lo que hicieron, pero llegara el momento del posible reencuentro, así que espero verte pronto por aquí y gracias por tu review.

**Sejo Riama: **El fics si será algo triste y con muchas complicaciones, y realmente Juvia no es capaz de lastimar a nadie, pero así lo creyó Fairy Tail y el daño ya está hecho, pero todo puede que se arregle aunque sea de la mejor manera posible. Así que gracias por tu comentario.

**carolinavargaslillo: **Aquí tienes el capitulo y espero no me haya tardado, pero quería cambiarle unas cositas para después publicarlo, gracias por tu comentario.

**Dixie Ulquiorra: **Pues yo realmente no tengo ningún secreto, es mi pasión escribir y mostrar mis ideas a la gente, yo escribo porque me gusta y te soy sincera aun estando sin inspiración, pues escribo cosas al azar y los agrego a los fics, y la verdad me sorprende que los comentarios me dicen que fue genial y muchas cosas más y bueno nunca creí que las historias que llevo hoy en día le gustara a mucha gente XD, trato de buscar ideas que puedan agradarle a la gente, en tu casa no te desanimes, el esfuerzo lleva a una gran recompensa, yo la tuve después de 4 años de estar aquí en FF y estoy satisfecha con lo que hago y yo te deseo lo mejor de las suertes, por otro lado gracias por tu comentario y espero verte pronto por aquí.

**Lee Ab Koi:** Que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, aquí tienes la actualización y espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, esperando verte de nuevo por aquí XD. **  
**

**Ahora los comentarios anónimos:**

**hola: **Gracias por tu review, espero te guste la actualización de hoy. Si... muchas cosas pasaron entorno a la "paliza" que sufrio Juvia contra esos que se hacen llamar Fairy Tail. En fin, espero verte de nuevo por aqui. XD

**Marcia: **Gracias por tu comentario, y realmente por suerte Gajeel no estaba en ese instante, el hubiera ayudado a Juvia porque la quiere como una hermana –aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente–. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización.

**samii:** Realmente Fairy Tail se vio muy OoC, pero al parecer era un poquito necesario, realmente FT es lo contrario a como lo plasme es este capítulo, pero es el único momento en que se comporta de es esa manera. Gracias por tu comentario.

**konan akatsuki:** Gracias por tu review, pronto sabrás lo que realmente paso.

**tsukiko:** Por supuesto regresara "Juvia de las Profundidades" ya lo veras, ella al parecer hará algo para poder salir adelante dejando atrás el mal momento que paso al lado de FT, con respecto al final feliz o triste, aun estoy trabajando en esto porque estoy en un pequeño dilema y ¿Lemon? La verdad o sabréis decirte. En fin, gracias por la molestia de leer este sencillo capitulo.

**Luna: **Gracias por tu comentario repleto de sugerencias, las tomare en cuenta poco a poco para implementarlas a lo largo de los próximos capítulos. Espero te guste esta actualización y verte pronto por aquí.

**vs99: **Gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes la actualización, espero te haya gustado.


	3. Temor

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento de Odio **_-

**Capitulo # 3:** **"Temor"**.

By: xHinamoriKunx.

**N**otaron que ella comenzó a abrir los ojos con algo de pesadez, para mirar a todos lo que estaban presentes en ese momento esperando su despertar.

— ¿U-Ustedes…? — pregunto algo débil y un poco asustada al saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Juvia-sama? — pregunto Yukino acercándose con una venda. — ¿Puedes levantarte? — se sentó en una silla al lado de la joven de cabellos azules.

— Juvia no sabe si puede hacerlo. — lo intento, pero el dolor que sufría en su espalda era un poco molesto y que le causaba complicaciones.

— Eres muy débil. — Orga se acerco y con su ayuda la ayudo a levantarse y recargarse suavemente sobre el respaldo de la cama colocando una almohada primero. Y con respecto a su comentario, no tenía intención de ofenderla por la situación en la que ya estaban metidos.

— Juvia-sama, tengo que cambiar la venda de su cabeza. — señalo un poco la albino el ojo vendado que tenia, la chica únicamente sintió y cerró los ojos para que la Aguria hiciera su pequeña tarea.

Fue descubriendo poco a poco el ojo lastimado de la joven Loxar y los demás vieron una gran cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo, no era muy visible pero si al parecer fue doloroso en el momento en que recibió al parecer el ataque de una espada, la peliazul abrió los ojos cuando Yukino termino su labor.

— G-Gracias… Y-Yukino-san. — dijo la chica insegura para mirar a los demás que conformaban el equipo más fuerte de Sabertooth.

— Ya van dos días que permaneciste dormida, así que… — Sting tomo una silla y la coloco frente a la cama para mirar seriamente a la chica. — Dime ¿Qué te hizo Fairy Tail para quedar así? — ordeno mientras se sentaba, los demás creyeron que Sting iba demasiado rápido para una especie de interrogatorio.

— Sting-sama no creo que sea el momento adecuado. — la chica trato de detenerlo, pero…

— No Yukino-san. — la chica se mostro decaída y hablando con un tono de voz algo bajo. — Juvia piensa que es lo mejor.

— Juvia-sama.

— Sting aun esta débil. —Rogue no quería que la chica se esforzara por algo que quizás no estaba dispuesta a hablar, no quería obligarla pero eso únicamente lo puede decidir el joven Eucliffe.

— Fairy Tail… — Juvia obtuvo la atención de todos. — F-Fairy Tail… m-me…me… — comenzó a llorar y escondió su rostro contra sus manos. — ¡F-Fairy Tail echo a Juvia como un trapo! — grito para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, Yukino la abrazo para darle apoyo sin creer aun lo que hizo Fairy Tail en contra de la maga de agua. — E-Ellos creen que Juvia lastimo a Lucy-san en la misión… pero, pero… no es verdad, no estoy mintiendo… yo no sería capaz de lastimar a mi nakama. T-Tienen que creerme, tanto ustedes como Fairy Tail, pero… ¡Juvia tiene tanto miedo hacia Fairy Tail!

— ¿Gajeel también te hizo algo? — pregunto el joven Cheney acercándose y sentando a un lado de la cama mirando a la chica. — ¿Gajeel lo hizo?

— ¿G-Gajeel-kun? — miro detenidamente al pelinegro y negó con la cabeza dándole un alivio a Rogue. — Gajeel-kun no sería capaz de hacerme daño y que somos amigos desde que estábamos en Phantom Lord. — dio una pausa para volver a continuar. — Juvia no volverá a Fairy Tail, pero… Juvia no tiene a donde ir. — se lanzo a los brazos de Yukino para seguir llorando, las heridas físicas irían sanando, pero las mentales no lo harían tan fácilmente, esa cicatriz no desaparecería.

Los de Sabertooth únicamente escuchaban los sollozos de la peliazul, todos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza en silencio.

— Si no tienes lugar a donde ir entonces… — Eucliffe se levanto para llamar la atención de la chica y extenderle la mano. — ¿Qué te parece unirte a nuestro Gremio?

— S-Sting-san. — la joven Loxar miro al rubio y una luz de esperanza comenzó a llenarla por dentro, al parecer Sabertooth había cambiado en poco tiempo y al parecer ya era un gremio donde todos se preocupaban por sus aliados.

— Sería bueno que te unieras. — la animo la Aguria al ver un poco de desconfianza en Juvia quien la miro. — Nosotros te protegeremos.

— Yukino-san.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? — pregunto nuevamente el DS Blanco esperando una respuesta. La maga de agua se levanto con la ayuda de la maga estelar se encamino para estar frente a Sting y ambos estrechar manos.

— Juvia acepta. — sonrió la chica derramando pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, tendría que empezar desde cero pero no le importaba, después de todo este gremio la apoyaría en todo.

— Entonces… — hablo el DS de las Sombras. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas.

…

El tiempo pasó llegando a la extensión de un año y medio y al parecer todo en el Gremio de Fairy Tail volvió a la normalidad, se podría decir que decidieron olvidar lo que había ocurrido hace tiempo.

Pero de una cosa estaban seguros, que en la conciencia traerían por siempre la muerte de Juvia Loxar, asechándolos a todo momento por haberle quitado la vida de la manera más cruel, todos se sentían culpables e incluso lloraron por lo que hicieron, pidiéndole perdona a Juvia por no darle ni siquiera una oportunidad para que ella se defendiera, si la hubieran escuchado, entonces estaría allí con ellos.

Pero todos sabemos que el _hubiera_ no existe y nunca lo hará…

Fairy Tail ante la memoria de Juvia, volvieron a ser el gremio que todos conocemos hoy en día, para así demostrarle que no habían tenido esa intención con ella.

Levy entro al gremio en busca de su amiga rubia. — ¡Lu-chan! — exclamo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba la barra.

—Oh Levy-chan. — sonrió Lucy volteando a ver a la peliazul estando sentada frente a la barra conversando con las hermanas Strauss. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Lu-chan ¿cómo vas con tu novela? —preguntaba la peliazul algo emocionada. — Había pasado algo de tiempo que no continuabas.

— Lo sé, pero ahora no encuentro mucha motivación por el momento. — Además… — evito la mirada unos segundos sin perder la sonrisa, pero acompañada de unos ojos algo decaídos y que mostraban tristeza. — Juvia también la leía en secreto.

—Lucy. —tanto Lissana, Mirajane como también Levy vieron el rostro triste de la joven Heartfilia.

— Pero bueno. — la chica se recupero. — Al menos me alegro mucho que la novela también le gusto a Juvia, me sentía muy feliz por eso. — Lucy después de un año y medio que paso, había recuperado su sonrisa con gran dificultad ya que en días próximos de enterarse del "fallecimiento" de Juvia entro en una gran depresión estando encerrada en su hogar sin permitirle el acceso a nadie, dejándole esa tarea a Virgo y Leo quienes al estar as preocupados por ella, decidieron hacer caso a sus mandatos.

Natsu, Gray, Erza y Wendy la apoyaron con gran esfuerzo ya que al principio no había un progreso, pero después ellos pidieron perdón tanto a Lucy como a Juvia. La joven Heartfilia creyó que podría confiar en ellos de nuevo, por lo que paso en una parte ellos lo habían hecho para su bienestar y protección, algo que le costó a Lucy aceptar pero al final lo hizo y después de eso e Gremio volvió a ser el mismo.

—Mocosos, llegaron las bases del Torneo. — Makarov había llegado al gremio agitando el Magazine oficial del Hechicero Semanal. — ¡Debemos esforzarnos para seguir siendo el Gremio # 1 de Fiore!

— ¡AYE! — gritaron todos entusiasmados ya que luego de un año, de nuevo se llevaría a cabo "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos", Fairy Tail tenia de nuevo la meta de volverse el numero 1 por segunda vez consecutiva y ser invictos.

— La mayoría de las reglas seguirán vigentes como el torneo pasado, solo que algunas cosas cambiaron. — dijo el Maestro sentándose encima de la barra. — Ahora se pedirá un equipo con un total de 6 integrantes para representar al gremio participante.

— ¿6 integrantes? — se preguntaban todos y los murmullos inundaron al gremio.

— Silencio por favor. — ordeno el anciano. — Por eso anunciare a los magos que conformaran el nuevo equipo, es algo ya obvio pero ellos son quienes nos representaran dando lo mejor que tengan para el torneo. Los miembros del equipo son: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox y Laxus Dreyar, no se atrevan a decepcionarme.

— No lo haremos Maestro. — dijo la de cabellos escarlatas. — Ganaremos el torneo.

— Sería interesante que Sabertooth también este en el torneo. — sonrió Natsu. —Estoy encendido.

— Gray al menos muestra una buena cara ¿sí? — Erza estaba al lado suyo mirándolo de reojo, Gray estaba aun afectado por el asunto de la joven Loxar, sabia disimularlo bien por el bien del gremio, tratar de darles a entender que había superado lo ocurrido y que debía seguir adelante. —Al menos yo también me hubiera gustado pedirle perdón a Juvia.

— Lo siento Erza. — se disculpo el mago de Hielo tomando asiento en una mesa.

— Mañana comenzaran las inscripciones para el Daimatou Enbu, he enviado a la tribu Raijinshuu esta tarde para que fueran a inscribirnos al día siguiente al igual que envíe a Bisca y Alzack para reservarnos una posada a todos.

— Que sea de nuevo la de Honey Bone. — interrumpió Natsu. — Me gusto el servicio de ese lugar y es la más grande que hay.

— Esa es la idea Natsu. — sonrió el anciano. — Así que hoy prepárense porque a primera hora mañana nos iremos todos a Crocus.

— ¡AYE SIR! — todos al parecer estaban entusiasmados, el detalle es que no sabían era que pronto se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

…

— ¿Daimatou Enbu? — preguntaba Rufus estando en la sala de estar junto a los 5 mejores de Sabertooth. — Por poco no recordaba que pronto darán inicio.

— Tendríamos que elegir a otros miembros a parte de nosotros. — Menciono Sting viendo que los demás al parecer no estaban actualizados por las nuevas reglas. — Verán, ahora aceptan equipos de 6 miembros para que la competencia sea más duradera y más interesante, se podría decir así.

— Entonces… — Lector estaba junto a Eucliffe. — ¿Quién sería el nuevo miembro?

— Yo voto por Juvia-sama. — Yukino levanto un poco la mano votando por el siguiente integrante. — A lo largo del tiempo que está con nosotros, ha demostrado que está muy capacitada para el equipo, recuerden que ella estuvo en el Equipo B de Fairy Tail y en el principal sustituyendo a Natsu-sama. — dio su argumento que fue muy aceptada por todos. — Esa es mi propuesta.

— También he notado el cambio en el poder mágico de Juvia. — hablo Rogue mirando a los demás. — Además recuerdo a esa chica desde hace algo de tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres Rogue? — pregunto Orga.

— Gajeel estaba antes en Phantom Lord, como yo era su aprendiz me toco una vez visitar dicho gremio, allí me encontré de vista a los "Element 4", quienes estaban regresando de su examen de Clase S. Gajeel lo fue antes que ellos, Juvia estaba entre ese grupo llegando triunfantes de su Examen que consistía en que cada uno eliminara 3 gremios oscuros que estaban conectados con la Alianza Balam.

— ¿Enserio? — dijo el rubio impresionado. — Entonces es muy fuerte y más porque está con nosotros.

— Gajeel me conto acerca de Juvia en la fiesta que tuvimos en Mercurius, Juvia era muy reservada y fuerte, pero cuando ella entro a Fairy Tail y se enamoro de Gray Fullbuster, cambio al grado de no tomar ya enserio las peleas y volverse débil de vez en cuando.

— ¿Enamorada del exhibicionista? — Orga dio una burla. — No me impresiona.

Escucharon la voz de Juvia que venía conversando con Frosh, todos vieron la puerta de entrada para que la joven de cabellos azules entrara y guardar silencio al ver todas las miradas sobre ella.

— ¡O-Ocurre algo? — menciono ella bajando al amigo de Rogue quien había descansado en los brazos del joven Loxar.

— Juvia estuvimos hablando y… — todos se levantaron, Sting cruzo los brazos y se acerco un poco. — Queremos que tú seas parte de nuestro equipo para el "Daimatou Enbu". — esas palabras sorprendieron a Juvia.

— Pero… Juvia no es fuerte. — retrocedió un poco sin mirarlos a la cara. — Juvia quiere decir que no se siente fuerte com… — fue interrumpida por Sting.

— Juvia, aquí ya no nos basamos en la fuerza ¿sabes? Ahora que las maldades de Jienma y Minerva se han esfumado, entonces hemos cambiado nuestra manera de ser. Así que queremos que estés con nosotros y nos ayudes a traer el triunfo al gremio.

— Sting-san.

— ¿Lo harás Juvia? Además Fairy Tail estará también participando. — Juvia se asusto cuando nombraron a su antiguo gremio. — S-Saben bien que Juvia le tiene miedo a Fairy Tail.

— Por eso queremos que entres a nuestro equipo, para que olvides ese temor y demostrarle a Fairy Tail que has cambiado y por culpa suya, no puedes vivir con ese temor por siempre.

— Vamos Juvia-sama. — sonrió la albina acercándose. — Si Fairy Tail intenta hacer algo, estaremos allí para protegerte todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

— Y-Yukino-san. — la chica cerro sus orbes oscuros y sonrió. — Si así son las cosas, entonces Juvia acepta.

El nuevo equipo de Sabertooth se formo para representar al gremio en los próximos juegos, ahora todos se prepararon para el viaje, todos los miembros del gremio de los "Dientes de Sable" partiera a Crocus con el fin de inscribirse pronto.

— ¡Vámonos ya! — alzo Sting el puño hacia arriba al igual que sus compañeros dispuestos por la victoria.

* * *

-_ Continuara _-

Próximo Capitulo # 4: "Reencuentro".

* * *

**Nuevo Capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y ya viene el esperado encuentro entre Juvia y Fairy Tail. ¿FT será capaz de tener la fuerza suficiente como para pedirle una disculpa a Juvia? ¿Y Gray?**

**Bueno, vengo con un nuevo aviso: La preparatoria me está matando y el tiempo ya me está consumiendo y eso que apenas empecé, pero bueno déjenme decirles que probablemente empiece a actualizar cada semana, exactamente los sábados o domingos.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Luna - Lee Ab Koi - kAeDe-HiMe - LuFFy McCormick - rita uchiha namikaze - sore-chan - cata fullbuster - sinnombreespecifico - LaylaRedfox - Giulii -Kim-blanca - Sacuale Scar Lu - Sejo Riama y Mizu Fontenier.**

**Nos veremos en el proximo Capitulo.**

**Atte: Maleny. **


	4. Reencuentro

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

_**Nota:** Mas adelante se encontraran con algunas frases que mencionan sountracks del anime, gracias al Ost se Fairy Tail, me inspire demasiado en este capitulo, así que a partir de ahora, de vez en cuando mencionare los temas musicales que vayan conforme a algunas escenas para darle un ambiente mas realista, así que los que quieran leer acompañados de esta gran colección musical, lo disfruten._

-_ **Sentimiento de Odio **_-

**Capitulo # 4:** **"Reencuentro"**.

By: xHinamoriKunx.

**T**odos miraban él como Sting estaba a punto de desfallecer completamente ante la "Enfermedad del Movimiento", Juvia miraba algo nerviosa él como sus compañeros estaban muy afectados por dicha enfermedad.

— ¿Podrán soportarlo hasta que lleguemos? — pregunto la chica de cabellos azules algo preocupada, cuando obtuvo la aprobación de ambos Dragón Slayer miro fijamente al exterior estando hechizada con el paisaje, Sabertooth decidió alquilar carruajes que los llevaran hasta Crocus, ya que así se sintieron mas cómodos.

— ¿C-Cuanto falta? — Rogue como que estaba un poco más relajado que Sting, estando junto al rubio, la diferencia es que el joven Cheney siempre estaba concentrado en otras cosas para olvidar ese malestar.

— Parece que aun vamos a mitad del camino. — sonrió la albina nerviosamente. — Traten de sobrevivir para entonces.

— E-Es fácil decirlo Y-Yukino. — el rubio se recorto por un momento abrazando su estomago. — V-Voy a morir.

— Pobre Sting-san. — menciono Juvia nerviosa por el estado de sus amigos.

— No tenemos prisa al llegar, al menos mandamos a alguien a quien nos inscribiera. — decía Rufus mirando también el paisaje. — No tendremos problema alguno.

— Lo único preocupante son las preliminares. — menciono Juvia cruzando los brazos ligeramente. — Recuerden que fueron sorpresivos. — ella recordó cuando ella y sus amigos lograron vencer el reto llegando a segundo lugar incluso venciendo al equipo de Natsu. — Incluso la preliminar puede empezar en el momento en que lleguemos a Crocus y sin que nos demos cuenta.

— Por la información de la revista oficial. — la maga estelar traía consigo el magazine del torneo.— Serán 6 días del torneo, habrá retos en donde tendrán que participar uno, dos o incluso todo el equipo, uno que otro reto será de nuevo mostrado pero habrán nuevos retos.

— ¿Y las batallas? — pregunto el de cabellos verdes.

— Seguirá la zona de batallas tanto individuales como en parejas. — respondió la chica. — El tercer y quinto día se usaran para descanso antes del día final.

— Al menos así uno podrá relajarse y entrenar.

— Así es Juvia-sama. —asintió Yukino.

El día se fue prolongando aun siendo un poco más de medio día donde todos llegaron a la ciudad, salieron de los carruajes y entrar al Alojamiento de Sabertooth, el mismo que en el anterior.

— Vaya este lugar es enorme. — mencionaba la chica peliazul sumamente sorprendida. — Es más enorme que la posada del Honey Bone.

— Bueno, Sabertooth tiene un alto presupuesto así que podemos disfrutar de muchas comodidades. — sonrió nerviosa la albina al ver a ambos Dragón Slayer derrotados, uno encima del otro.

— ¡V-Victoria! — exclamo Sting para quedar inocente al igual que Rogue que estaba abajo del joven Eucliffe desmayado.

— ¡Sting-kun! — Lector trataba de reanimar a su amigo, al igual que Frosh con Rogue.

— R-Rogue despierta.

— Que manera de empezar el torneo. — Orga cruzo los brazos y vio que Dobengal llegaba al Alojamiento. — ¿Y bien?

— Sabertooth ya está inscrito al torneo, solo hay que esperar algún tipo de indicación. — respondió el joven seriamente.

— Bien por el momento, todos a descansar. — Rufus se quito su sombrero y se sentó en uno de los extensos sillones.

— Juvia-sama tenemos que ir a nuestra habitación.

— ¿Nuestra?

— Compartirás habitación conmigo. — le sonrió la de ojos cafés a la Loxar quien le correspondió y ambas fueron rápidamente subiendo las inmensas escaleras llegando a una habitación muy extensa.

— Que hermosa habitación. — Juvia entro cerrando la puerta y dejar su pequeño equipaje encima de una de las dos camas que había.

— Juvia-sama, debemos prepararnos para cualquier cosa que pase. — menciono Yukino comenzando a desvestirse.

— Si. — la chica saco de su equipaje aquel traje negro que utilizo cuando reemplazo a Natsu en el torneo pasado.

— Sabes algo Juvia-sama, me gusta mucho tu estilo.

— ¿E-Enserio? — se sonrojo un poco al escuchar lo que dijo su compañera albina.

— Si, eres de aquellas que no quieren enseñar mucho. —dijo sin rodeos Yukino colocándose poco a poco su antigua túnica blanca. — Y eso está bien, ya que no es necesario enseñar todo para poder cautivar a un hombre.

— ¿Eso piensas Yukino-san?

— Claro que si, además esa ropa muestra lo que es tu envidiable figura y con eso basta. — la chica termino de arreglarse. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— N-No, Juvia está bien. — aun se avergonzaba de estar en esas condiciones, se quito poco a poco sus ropajes azules que llevaba y comenzó a vestirse.

—Por alguna razón hace algo de frio ¿no? — se abrazo a si misma Aguria viendo el cielo que estaba un poco nublado.

— Es verdad, a decir verdad estamos ya en época invernal. — menciono la maga de agua terminando de vestirse y peinar su cabello azul con sus dedos. — Al parecer puede que caiga nieve, podría traer complicaciones en la competencia, pero haría las cosas más interesantes.

— Juvia-sama. — Yukino iba a hablar, pero Juvia la interrumpió.

— Yukino-san creo que con el tiempo que llevamos juntas, ya deberías llamarme solo por mi nombre.

— P-Pero Juvia…

— No agregas más el sama ¿de acuerdo? — le toco los hombros para sonreírle y guiñarle aquel ojo sano, que por el contrario del otro lo tenía con un parche negro.

— Juvia sería mejor que te lo quitaras. — acaricio suavemente el parche negro que cubría el ojo de la Loxar.

— Si, pero recuerda lo que me dijo Rogue. — menciono su ojos y cuando se quito el parche, se mostró un ojo que ya no era azul si no en un tono rojizo. — Al parecer ese dicho si es verdadero. — cerro los ojos cuando se miraba en el espejo. — Una herida causada con odio no dejara de sangrar por mucho tiempo. — dijo decaída. — Y todo por culpa de Fairy Tail. — dijo en el momento en que comenzaba a llorar, el único dato muy curioso y algo preocupante especial para Yukino fue que aquel ojo herido lloraba sangre mientras que el otro lloraba normalmente.

— J-Juvia.

— N-No te preocupes Yukino-san. — la chica tomo un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que había entre su ojo e incluso las mejillas. — No es nada. — se coloco de nuevo el parche.

— ¡¿Quién te lastimo allí?! — reclamo preocupada y abrazándola la maga estelar. — Dímelo…

— E-Erza. — menciono sin sufijo alguno ya que el respeto que tenia hacia Titania, lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

— No puede ser Juvia. — Yukino aferro mas a la chica entre sus brazos sintiendo que era correspondida para después alejarla suavemente. — ¿Juvia?

— Sera mejor bajar para ir con los demás. — ella sonrió sinceramente ya que no quería recordar le asunto, ya pronto tendría el posible encuentro con Fairy Tail, así que quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su antiguo gremio.

— Como digas. — la albina siguió a la peliazul cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Bajaron lentamente las escaleras y únicamente estaban en el vestíbulo los demás del equipo sentados en los sillones.

— Lamentamos la tardanza.

— Ya era hora Juvia, ustedes las mujeres sí que se toman todo su tiempo. — decía fastidiado el joven Eucliffe con la intención de burlarse.

— Si, también es un gusto volver a verte Sting-san. — sonrió al chica burlonamente para acercarse junto a Yukino. Miro por la ventana y noto que el tiempo se fue rápido ya que era muy tarde.

— ¿Creen que habrá preliminares? — pregunto Rogue y la verdad no era necesario mencionarlo ya que cuando dieron las 12:00 de la noche, algo comenzó a cambiar.

— _Es tiempo de comenzar Kapo. — era la voz de la mascota oficial del "Daimatou Enbu", todos se levantaron y fueron a uno de los grandes ventanales para abrirla y ver la enorme imagen de dicha calabaza que casi abarcaba toda la ciudad de Crocus._

— ¿No me digas que haremos lo mismo? — dijo el rubio algo aburrido, creyó que era algo más interesante.

— _¡Las preliminares empiezan ahora! Este año únicamente se inscribieron alrededor de 80 gremios de todo el reino de Fiore, así que únicamente se aceptaran 6 gremios participantes._

— ¡¿Seis Gremios?! — exclamo Yukino preocupada. — Entonces tenemos que esforzarnos más de la cuenta.

— _La preliminar es muy sencilla, tendrán que contestar una especia de acertijo kapo. — decía la calabaza. — Tienen 30 minutos para resolverla e iniciar la travesía al final del laberinto, todo dependerá si resuelven el acertijo. — aquel enorme laberinto en forma redonda apareció. — Ahora escuchen con atención que solo lo repetiré una vez kapo…_

Todos los gremios esparcidos por la ciudad guardaron silencio para poner suma atención al dichoso acertijo que tenían que descifrar.

— _Sallivaram. — y la calabaza desapareció dejando sin palabras a todos los gremios participantes._

— ¡NO ME JODAN CON ESTO! — grito uno que otro mago de ciertos lugares.

— Al menos esto si cumplió con las expectativas de Juvia. — dijo la chica nerviosa viendo como Sting estaba hecho una fiera y diciendo una que otra incoherencia.

_(Escuchar: Shinobiyoru Kage [Creeping Shadow] Fairy Tail Ost 1)_

— Sallivaram. — repitió Rufus cruzando los brazos. — Son muy astutos ¿no lo creen? — miro a todos detenidamente. — Una sola palabra y así podremos cruzar.

— Maldición y quieren que en 30 minutos resolvamos el acertijo y lograr pasar el laberinto, que lata. — se escuchaba quejoso el DS blanco. — ¿Y ahora?

— Tenemos que preocuparnos en responder esa mierda de acertijo. — Orga también estaba igual que Sting, al parecer los acertijos no eran lo suyo.

— Tenemos que apresurarnos o de lo contrario estaremos fuera. — Yukino ya estaba desesperada.

Todos comenzaron a hablar a excepción de Juvia que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados pensando en la manera de resolver el acertijo. — _La pronunciación se me hace conocida._

— ¡¿Que mierdas se supone que significa eso?!

— ¡Maldición!

— ¡Estúpidas preliminares!

_Tal vez se pueda formar otra palabra con todas esas letras. — Juvia pensaba y pensaba tratando de buscar una manera de solucionar todo, preocupada al no tener nada procesado en su cabeza. — Piensa Juvia, piensa. — ya se estaba desesperando. — Sallivaram, Sallivaram.._

— ¡Acertijo de mierda!

— Al parecer la pasaremos de "maravillas" estando aquí perdiendo el tiempo. — dijo el líderes del grupo y entonces Juvia abrió los ojos impactada.

— ¡Eso es! — señalo al rubio con su dedo índice y todos la voltearon a ver. — ¡Esa es la clave! ¡"Sallivaram" es "Maravillas" al revés!

— ¡¿Eh?! — todos se quedaron confundidos.

— ¡La respuesta es Maravillas! — exclamo la chica y de repente un camino de plataformas flotantes apareció frente a ellos.

— ¿Eso era todo? — la albina no lo pudo creer.

— Resolvimos al acertijo, así que tenemos lo que resta de los minutos para llegar a la meta. — dijo Juvia viendo determinante el gran laberinto. — Debemos irnos ya.

— ¡Andando! — gritaron todos y con gran velocidad se dirigieron al laberinto cruzando por aquellas plataformas. _(Fin del Track)_

_(Escuchar: [Salamander] Fairy Tail Ost 1)_

Comenzaron a adentrarse al laberinto rápidamente para empezar a buscar la salida, teniéndolo pensado hacerlo en tiempo record pronto y ser los primeros en llegar hasta la Calabaza. Notaron que estaba más distorsionado dicho laberinto, pero no les impidió seguir.

— ¡Lancen ataques para destruir las paredes y plataformas! — ordeno Sting y todo asintieron para comenzar.

— ¡Juvia se encarga de esto! — ella dio un largo salto hacia al frente rebasando a Sting quien estaba en la cabeza para así lanzar sus ataques acuáticos. — ¡WOTA SURAISA! — aquellas cuchillas de agua a presión salieron disparadas de todas partes, el dato era que su forma era más afilada y más grandes que destruían hasta más de 5 plataformas que había por todas partes.

— ¡Juvia! — grito Yukino siguiendo corriendo y sacando una de sus llaves. — Puerta de las Escalas, yo te abro: ¡Libra! — El espíritu estelar apareció para correr junto a Yukino.

— ¡Libra, quiero que alteres la gravedad de Juvia para que tenga más propulsión a lo alto! — ordeno la albina alcanzando a Rogue y Rufus.

— Entendido. —dijo la mujer y entonces uso su magia con Juvia quien al darse cuenta, lo aprovecho para ir mas arriba y atacar desde varias direcciones, allí fue donde se dio cuenta de algo. — ¡Cuidado, hay magos que nos vienen siguiendo! — grito ella avisando a su equipo quienes la voltearon a ver. — ¡Dejen esto a Juvia! — ella lanzo más ataques e incluso lanzo una gran ola de agua hirviendo que azoto poco a poco a los magos que había cerca y a la vez destruyendo parte del laberinto. —¡WOTA NEBURA!

Había más magos hacia adelante, algo que fastidio al equipo que ya estaba sintiendo que estaban llegando. — ¡Rugido del Dragón Blanco! — el rubio Eucliffe lanzo su rugido echando a volar a los magos lejos de allí. — ¡¿Por dónde?!

Juvia quien estaba levitando hacia arriba gracias a la magia de Libra, miro atentamente por todas partes hasta que algo llamo su atención, desde un punto legado había una clase de destello dorado, abrió los ojos al ver que eso podría ser lo que estaban buscando.

— ¡Por aquí rápido! — dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba dicho destello mientras los demás vieron él como ella se desviaba del camino.

— ¡Oye mocosa, no te alejes! — grito Orga.

— Debemos seguirla. —propuso Rufus y todos sin más siguieron a la Loxar.

Juvia cuando se acerco al destello que se acrecentaba conforme iba llegando, creo una cuchilla de agua desde su brazo completo y grito para cortar dicho lugar, donde inmediato se abrió una especie de portal, entro con los demás quienes la alcanzaron y comenzaron a caer al vacío, parecía la nada, solo que había muchos destellos iguales al anterior y hasta abajo una gran plataforma donde allí estaba la calabaza. Con la ayuda de libra, todos pisaron suavemente dicha plataforma para ver a la Calabaza que los estaba esperando. _(Fin del Track)_

— Bienvenidos. — la mascota del torneo extendió los pequeños brazos. — Y felicidades por haber resuelto el acertijo, tal y como lo esperaba de Sabertooth.

— Nos causaste problemas con esa palabra. —menciono el rubio. — Al menos queremos saber si logramos clasificar.

— Por supuesto, llegaron siendo los primeros antes que los demás. — detrás de la Calabaza apareció una puerta. — Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagia, Juvia Loxar, están oficialmente clasificados al "Daimatou Enbu"

— ¡Sí! — exclamaron Sting y Juvia emocionados por haber clasificado y como primer lugar por el momento.

— Ahora al atravesar esa puerta, serán de nuevo llevados a su Alojamiento, el Torneo empieza mañana alrededor del medio día. — se hizo a un lado la calabaza para que todos comenzaran a atravesarla, volviendo al punto de inicio.

— ¡Sting-kun! — Lector y Frosh se alegraron al ver el regresar del equipo.

— ¡Lector, hemos clasificado! — Eucliffe levanto al Neko y ambos comenzaron a sonreírse entre sí.

— Sabia que lo harías Sting-kun. —el Neko comenzaba a llorar conmovido un poco al rubio.

— Oye, no seas llorón. —dijo en broma el líder del equipo.

— Así que mañana el torneo. — Juvia miro por la ventana hacia el estadio. — _Ya va a ser a hora del reencuentro._

Todos se fueron a descansar para recuperar las energías del acontecimiento anterior y durmieron lo suficiente para estar listos mañana. La única que estaba despierta era Juvia Loxar que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo la luna llena y las estrellas, miro por un momento a Yukino que estaba sumamente dormida y la peliazul sonrió para fijar de nuevo la vista al cielo. _Después de un año y medio, Juvia volverá a ver a Gray-sama. — dijo insegura mientras cerraba sus ojos y ocultar su rostro con una de sus manos. — ¡Esto le molesta a Juvia!_

Al tener aquel sentimiento de miedo, la Loxar no logro dormir mucho que digamos ya que estuvo pensando en cómo sería su encuentro con Fairy Tail, preguntándose si aun la consideraban traidor o también si aun pensaban que estaba muerta.

…

_(Escuchar: Hakuryū to Eiryū [White Dragon and Shadow Dragon] Fairy Tail Ost 4)_

Al día siguiente, el estadio estaba lleno de grandes espectadores que querían ver un gran torneo con grandes enfrentamientos entre los magos más fuertes de los gremios participantes. La afición estaba enloquecida y desesperada por que comenzara el torneo.

Natsu y los demás estaban en la espera de ser llamados para salir y comenzar su objetivo de obtener la victoria.

— ¡Estoy encendido!

— Ganaremos. — sonrió Gray teniendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

_¡Bienvenidos al Daimatou Enbu, esta vez serán 6 gremios quienes logren obtener la victoria, así que esta vez tendremos otro Torneo lleno de intensidad!_

Todos los gremios participantes estaban en la espera de ser convocados. Dispuestos a ganar, lograr la victoria para todo el gremio y ser los primeros de todos los gremios en todo Fiore.

— _Llegando a sexto lugar. El equipo de los Perros del Infierno y retomando su antiguo nombre: ¡Quatro Cerberus!_

El gremio ya mencionado salió al campo con gran triunfo por haber clasificado obteniendo los gritos del público.

— ¡WILD FOUR! — Bacchus grito liderando el equipo teniendo consigo la bandera del gremio. Mientras el maestro de ellos Goldmine estaba en las gradas con los demás del gremio apoyándolos.

— _Quinto Lugar: Las alas del color azul brillante en la oscuridad total: ¡Blue Pegasus!_

Los chicos entraron con aquellas típicas poses cautivando a todas las mujeres que había en el gran estadio.

— ¡Men! — se escuchaba a Ichiya posando como siempre lo hace, a su estilo.

— _Cuarto Lugar. El gremio de las Sirenas: ¡Mermaid Heels! _

Kagura llevaba esta vez el asta de la bandera de su gremio seguida de sus compañeras, mientras los varones gritaban y chiflaban como la vez anterior.

— Espero ver a Er-chan. —decía Millianna emocionada.

— _En el Tercer Lugar. La diosa del amor y la guerra, la destructora santa: ¡Lamia Scale!_

El capitán era Jura quien llevaba la bandera de Lamia Scale, el equipo estaba conformado por Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, Chelia Blendy, Sherry Blendy, Toby Horhorta y Yuka Suzuki.

— _Segundo Lugar, los numero uno proclamados el año pasado, dispuestos a seguir invictos: ¡Fairy Tail!_

— ¡Por fin! — se escucho el grito de Natsu mientras el equipo salía al campo, todos los integrantes salieron con el puño en alto, debían proteger el honor del gremio. Fueron recibidos por grandes aplausos y gritos de los espectadores.

Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy y Laxus siguieron a Natsu para estar en medio del campo siendo observados por los demás gremios, todos estaban decididos a tener al gremio de hadas como el blanco más fácil que debían atravesar.

Los demás miembros de las gradas estaban apoyándolos desde el palco que se les asigno, agitando la bandera con el emblema del gremio e hadas, apoyando con todo lo que tenían. _(Fin del Track)_

— ¿Creen que estará Sabertooth? — pregunto Laxus cruzado de brazos. — Ya nos están haciendo esperar bastante. — al parecer ya habían pasado algunos minutos.

Fairy Tail y los demás gremios estaban en la espera del equipo numero uno de las preliminares. Lyon por su parte se acerco a Gray con la intención de preguntarle por Juvia, ya que no la había visto ni en el equipo ni mucho menos en las gradas. — Al parecer nos volveremos a enfrentar Gray. — dijo Lyon retándolo con la mirada.

— Y yo seré el que gane. — lo miro el Fullbuster de la misma manera.

— Oye Gray ¿Dónde está Juvia? — es pregunta fue inesperada dejando mudo al mago de hielo, evitando la mirada. Lyon se dio cuenta de que a lo largo del tiempo, cuando él iba a Fairy Tail y preguntaba por Juvia había dos cosas; o le cambiaban rápidamente el tema o siempre le decían que la chica estaba de misión y por supuesto Lyon comenzó a dudar en torno a lo que le decían e incluso Gray no lo miraba cuando el albino nombraba a Juvia en tantas de las conversaciones que han tenido.

— Gray ¿Por qué siempre que menciono a Juvia, no te atreves a mirarme a la cara?

El Fullbuster no sabía que decir, busco apoyo en sus amigos pero al parecer todos estaban igual que el a excepción de Gajeel que estaba algo alejado y mostrando una mirada sumamente fría.

— L-Lyon veras… — Gray al parecer estaba dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad a Lyon siendo un buen momento o no. — J-Juvia esta…

_Ahora presentamos al equipo # 1 de las preliminares, dispuestos a recuperar la victoria: ¡Sabertooth! _

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo el DS del fuego. — ¡¿Esos tontos nos superaron?!

Dentro de aquel túnel que conectaba al campo estaba el equipo de Sabertooth esperando el llamado de cada uno de ellos. Juvia comenzó a temblar y su rostro comenzó a mostrar miedo e inseguridad, cuando estuvo a punto de huir, Rogue le sujeto la mano al darse cuenta de su verdadera intención. —R-Rogue-san, deje ir a Juvia por favor. — dijo tratando de liberarse del agarre.

— Juvia nosotros te protegeremos. — dijo este decidido. — Yo mismo te protegeré.

— Rogue-san.

— _¡El primer integrante del equipo es: Sting Eucliffe! — el mencionado dio la última mirada y salió al campo._

— Al menos será interesante. — sonrió Natsu emocionado.

— _¡Rogue Cheney! — el de cabellos oscuros salió mostrando una suma mirada seria mirando al gremio de Fairy Tail._

— Prepárate mocoso. — sonrió el Redfox descruzando sus brazos.

— _¡Orga Nanagia! _

Laxus miraba al God Slayer del Rayo entrar al campo con los brazos cruzados y con esa típica mirada de fastidio.

— _¡Yukino Aguria! _

— ¡¿Yukino también?! — Lucy estaba contenta por ver de nuevo a la albina quien al verla, le sonrió cálidamente yendo a su equipo rápidamente, pero fijando su vista en la entrada del túnel con un semblante preocupado.

_Juvia, espero que salgas y enfrentes tus temores más grandes._

— _¡Rufus Lohr! _

— De nuevo le hare pasar la paliza de su vida. — sonrió el Fullbuster aun estando junto a Lyon quien miraba el equipo de los "Dientes de Sable".

— _El próximo integrante es alguien que se unió hace año y medio a las filas de Sabertooth. _

Por alguna razón Fairy Tail presto atención a las palabras del locutor, un nuevo integrante de Sabertooth y al parecer debe ser poderoso.

— _Fue integrante del grupo "Element 4" del ya disuelto gremio Phantom Lord. _

Por su parte Juvia estaba sola en el oscuro pasillo escuchando la descripción del locutor sobre su persona, estaba muy nerviosa y temerosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para retroceder. — Es la hora o nunca Juvia.

_No debes retroceder Juvia ¡No debes hacerlo!_

— ¿Qué? — Gajeel miro hacia el túnel preocupado. — ¿De los "Element 4" dijo?

— ¿Acaso dijo "Element 4"? — dijo preocupada Erza.

— ¿Quién será? — A Natsu le comenzó a dar mala espina. — ¿Totomaru?

— ¿Aria? — le siguió la de cabellos escarlatas.

— ¿Sol? — Lucy también se veía preocupada ya que significaba el regreso de uno de los elemento cuatro.

— Juvia no dejara que ellos se sigan burlando. — los ojos de la chica mostraba enojo bañados incluso con gran determinación, dispuesta dejarle en claro a Fairy Tail que no volverían a verla como la chica "inútil" como ellos pensaban. — Se los demostrare, aunque tenga que verlos como mis verdaderos enemigos, aquellos que eran mi familia, aquellos que me lastimaron, aquellos que se burlaron, aquellos que me dejaron atrás, aquellos a quienes siempre les veía las espaldas. — apretó los puños. — Ahora seré yo quien los supere y haré que todos ellos me vean la espalda. — tomo el asta de la bandera de Sabertooth y la apretó con fuerza con una de sus manos y colocándose su capucha para ocultar su rostro por el momento.

— _Represento al gremio de Fairy Tail en el torneo pasado dos veces. — esas palabras hicieron que todas las hadas abrieran los ojos en par. — Siendo en el Equipo B y en el oficial reemplazando a Natsu Dragneel._

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —aquellos que exclamaron fueron Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza mientras Laxus y Gajeel estaban con la boca cerrada sin decir nada, pero con una mirada atónita pintada en sus rostros.

Juvia no soporto más y comenzó a caminar aun si no era nombrada por el locutor, al principio no tenia problema porque tenía la capa cubriendo su cabeza y rostro.

Todos los de Fairy Tail vieron a la persona que estaba entrando a la arena, los ojos de todos temblaban al tener esa desgarradora conclusión a la que habían llegado, el viento había soplado algo fuerte en ese momento haciendo que el gorrito de la capa saliera disparado hacia afuera mostrando la identidad de la persona que se creía muerta hace un año y medio.

— No puede ser… — Lissana comenzó a llorar al igual que Mirajane. — M-Mira-ne, es ella…

— E-Ella es… — señalo escasamente Freed estando igual de atónito que sus compañeros.

— I-Imposible, se suponía que ella estaba… — Cana al parecer había dejado caer aquel enorme barril de sus manos para acercarse más al barandal y ver si su vista no fallaba.

— N-No lo puedo creer. — Makarov preocupado vio a su "hija" sana y salva, sintió un gran alivio al saber que estaba viva, estaba feliz de volver a verla.

— _¡Juvia Loxar! _

Un gran mar de emociones sacudió por completo a todo Fairy Tail al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de aquella persona que estaba considerada muerta, los que estaban abajo en la arena incluyendo a los demás gremios también le impacto ese momento. Fair Tail no tenía idea que hacer si Juvia los enfrentaba, ellos al parecer no estaban listos para esto

— ¿Juvia? — Lyon miro fijamente a la chica que caminaba para integrarse al equipo de Sabertooth y estar muy cercana a Rogue y Yukino. — ¡Gray! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

— Que descaro tienen al verla de esa manera ¿no? — decía Sting únicamente a sus compañeros que de reojo veían a la chica, sorprendiéndose de que ella no mostraba temor, aunque en el interior ella lo sentía, pero sabia como disimularlo ante todos.

— Al menos nosotros estaremos aquí para Juvia. — menciono Yukino algo seria mirando a los de Fairy Tail.

— E-Es imposible, se suponía que J-Juvia estaba muerta. — menciono Natsu alarmado sin tener más palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando. Lyon al escuchar eso, se altero un poco y se acerco a Natsu tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de su traje.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Lyon comenzó a crear una escena por todo lo que estaba pasando, no entendía el porqué Juvia estaba en Sabertooth y porque decían que estaba muerta. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?!

— J-Juvia. — Lucy tenía los ojos bien abiertos y donde se estaban acumulando las lágrimas por lo que estaba sintiendo al ver de nuevo a la joven de cabellos azules, teniendo el gran deseo de abrazarla.

El que estaba más sorprendido era Gray Fullbuster, quien tenía la boca abierta y en su interior había varias emociones encontradas e inexplicables, dio un paso adelante dispuesto a correr hacia ella y abrazarla sin importarle verse como un completo desgraciado ante ella y también porque noto a Rogue Cheney cerca de ella casi cortando la distancia ¿Qué era ahora Rogue de Juvia? ¿Por qué él era el único que se acercaba a ella con esa familiaridad? Pero eso era lo menos importante, quería abrazar a la maga de agua y pedirle perdón aunque fuera de rodillas por su "error".

Solo que alguien más se le había adelantado.

* * *

-_ **C**ontinuara _-

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 5**: "**P**rimer **D**ía – **R**eto: "**C**acería **d**e **M**agos"

* * *

**¡Momento de la verdad! Fairy Tail al parecer no se esperaba esto, pero al menos Juvia les demostrara muchas cosas. Al menos con respecto a lo que realmente ocurrió en la mision y en el destierro de Juvia, poco a poco se ira revelando durante el torneo. Con respecto a las incógnitas sobre si Juvia perdonara a FT, o cual fue la reacción de Gajeel contra FT cuando se entero que Juvia estaba "muerta", se ira relevando poco a poco. Al igual de la relación que tendrán Rogue y Juvia, al parecer pensaran en lo mas obvio, lo dejo a su criterio XD**

**Al parecer si sera un Long Fics, ya que tenia ganas de crear mi propio Daimatou Enbu, ya que me quede con ganas de mas cuando termino el Arco del Manga, asi que aqui les comparto mi "Torneo Magico".**

**Dare agradecimientos: **

**Lee Ab Koi - kAeDe-HiMe - Sakuale Scar Lu - Kim-blanca - Samii - Giulii - Luna - sinnombreespecifico - Sore-chan - Sejo Riama - Dixie Ulquiorra - Kennich - ImaginryGirl3 - LuFFy McCormick y konan Akatsuki.**

**Nos veremos pronto. (Recuerden que actualizare sabados o domingos)**

**Atte: Maleny.**


	5. Primer Día - Reto: Cacería de Magos

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento Destruido **_-

**Capitulo # 5:** **"Primer Día - Reto: Cacería de Magos"**.

By: xHinamoriKunx.

— _**D**aremos un receso para preparar los retos que tendremos durante todo el torneo._

Wendy y Levy fueron quienes comenzaron a llorar y abrazarse al ver que la peliazul estaba bien, las lágrimas eran consecuencia de la felicidad que sentían de volverla a ver, ellas eran las que también fueron afectadas por la "muerte" de Juvia, siendo Lucy la primera.

— Juvia-san está viva. — sollozaba Wendy aferrándose a Levy y a Charle que se había acercado para consolar a la pobre niña, Levy se aferro a Wendy y a Happy quien también estaba llorando de felicidad.

— Estas bien Juvia. — la maga de escritura solida también se sentía feliz y sonriendo dejando que las lagrimas la empaparan en todo el rostro, abrazando al Neko azul.

— Aye, Juvia. — el pequeño Happy también estaba en total desacuerdo con lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

En pocas palabras, quienes realmente fueron sumamente afectados, lastimándolos emocionalmente fueron: Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Makarov Dreyar, Happy, Lily, y Charle. Después ellos les seguían Gray Fullbuster y Erza Scarlet al igual que todos los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, pero ellos lo que sentían realmente era la culpa que los consumían por completo, tratando de buscar la manera de calmar esa ansiedad que tenían por culpa de dicho sentimiento.

Juvia no estaba consciente de que aquella persona se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, únicamente no quería ver a Fairy Tail ya que le causaba mucha incomodidad al igual que la molestia por estar en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Rogue al ver de quien se trataba, decidió hacerse a un lado para darle el acceso a esa persona quien dio se lanzo a los brazos de la Loxar quien reacciono al ver aquel cabello rubio que danzo por la acción que había cometido.

— ¡Juvia! — Lucy se abrazo mas a la joven peliazul quien aun no salía de su sorpresa, por lo que aferro a la Heartfilia contra ella.

— ¡¿Lucy-san?! — Juvia por automático comenzó a llorar. — Lucy-san. — sollozo separándose un poco y tomando a la rubia de las mejillas para verla bien — Me alegro que estés bien Lucy-san, Juvia estuvo muy preocupada. — la miro de pies a cabeza buscando algún desperfecto, pero se alivio al ver que la maga estelar estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño.

— ¡TONTA! — grito la chica llorando. — ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto Juvia?! — al parecer se refirió claramente a la supuesta Carta de Defunción que le arruino la vida por unos momentos.

Juvia se separo y bajo la mirada completamente. — Era lo mejor para ti Lucy-san. — sonrió tristemente para mirarla. — Para que te olvidaras completamente de Juvia.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Para que no volvieras a encontrarte con una buena para nada que no pudo protegerte como era debido! — exclamo herida mirando con arrepentimiento a Lucy, mientras de los demás de FT escucharon esas palabras, entonces Lucy estaba en lo cierto en la declaración que hizo hace tiempo. — Juvia no logro evitar que esos sujetos te lastimaran, había una forma de derrotarlos, pero Juvia no quería que la vieras en ese estado con el cual acabo con esos sujetos, así que por eso…

— Me dejaste inconsciente ¿verdad? — Lucy miro de pies a cabeza a la peliazul notando aquella gran túnica negra que cubría por completo el cuerpo de la chica y abrió los ojos al ver lo que estaba cubriendo el ojo de la chica. — ¡¿Qué te paso ahí?!

— Esta herida fue causada por una de tus queridas amigas. — Juvia hablo agresivamente mirando al equipo de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Qué?

— La herida fue hecha por una espada…

—Entonces quien te lastimo de esa manera fue. — la rubia miro a Erza que tenía la cabeza gacha y con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

— Tú amiga Scarlet. — declaro la maga de agua evitando la mirada, tanto Sabertooth como los demás gremios miraron a la pelirroja sorprendidos por la declaración de la peliazul. — Lucy-san. — llamo la atención de la Heartfilia y sin previo aviso la abrazo de nuevo. — Aunque fue por este determinado tiempo, Juvia quiere decirte que en ningún momento dejo de pensar en ti y preguntándose si estabas bien, así que perdona a Juvia si te hizo pasar por un mal momento.

— Juvia yo… —Lucy iba a decir algo, pero sintió el cómo alguien la tomaba bruscamente para apartarla de la misma intensidad y acercarse a la chica de cabellos azules y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que resonó con gran intensidad.

Juvia tenía la cabeza gacha y la levanto un poco sorprendida de ver de quienes se trataba, aquella persona que se atrevió a golpearla… — ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?! — su grito se escucho cual rugido feroz similar al de alguna bestia, Gajeel Redfox no podía controlar aquellos sentimientos dentro de el, al ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga casi hermana con vida.

— G-Gajeel…kun. — susurro algo asustada al ver la mirada tenebrosa del Redfox que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¡ERES UNA COMPLETA ESTUPIDA JUVIA! — siguió gritando conteniendo la ira que sentía, su rostro se mostraba algo herido emocionalmente y enfadado por lo que esa mujer le hizo pasar cuando se entero de su "supuesta muerte". — ¡SE QUE ERES CAPAZ DE MCUHAS COSAS, PERO REBASASTE EL LIMITE IDIOTA!

— G-Gajeel-kun, J-Juvia únicamente… — sintió que aquel hombre le tomo del brazo para abrazarla fuertemente provocando una gran sorpresa en la peliazul quien no movió ni un solo dedo. — E-Espera. — sintió que el de cabellos oscuros la apretaba un poco mas causándole que se le fuera el aire por unos segundo. — P-Perdón Gajeel-kun, perdón.

— No, tú escúchame. — siguió abrazando sin importarle lo que ella dijera ahora, más tarde encontrarían un buen momento y lugar para hablar. — No sé muy bien como fueron las cosas, no sé qué te hicieron ellos como para hacer todo esto, pero te diré esto: si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que no solo un solo golpe recibirás la próxima vez, incluso preocupaste demasiado a la enana y a Lily.

— Gajeel-kun. — ella sonrió al saber que Gajeel ya no tenía rencor hacia ella por lo que había hecho, había lastimado a las personas que más le importaban, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily entre algunos mas. — G-Grac… — abrió los ojos completamente al ver que el equipo de Fairy Tail se estaba acercando y comenzó a temblar un poco. — _Q-Que no se acerquen… — miro de reojo a su equipo y vio que ellos estaban un poco distraídos viéndolos a ambos ex-Phantom aun abrazados. — Q-Que no se me acerquen por favor… — se altero un poco al ver que estaban más cerca, viendo a Gray que se acercaba y comenzaba a extender su mano con la intensión de tocarla. — N-No, no quiero que me toque…_

Gray en silencio iba a tocarla para tratar de hablar con ella, mostraba una mirada de arrepentimiento y culpa y en su interior sentía felicidad al verla de nuevo, sana y salva. — J-Juvia…

Dos manotazos alejaron la mano del Fullbuster quien sorprendido vio de quien se trataba, Rogue Cheney y Gajeel Redfox habían impedido que el mago de hielo tocara o incluso rosara a Juvia con su mano, ambos creando una barrera para que no se acercara y eso iba también para las demás hadas. El pelinegro vio que Juvia estaba detrás de Rogue teniendo sus manos pálidas sobre los hombros del Cheney y con una mirada algo temerosa al igual que su cuerpo que temblaba constantemente.

— ¿Qué haces Gajeel? — Erza quería una explicación por el comportamiento del Redfox.

— Esto va en general para todos. — Gajeel únicamente se dirigió a Fairy Tail. — No dejare que ustedes se acerquen a Juvia ni un solo metro. — los fulmino con la mirada poniéndolos nerviosos a todos.

— Pero Gajeel. — Erza dio un solo paso provocando que la pobre Juvia comenzara a decir cosas con una voz quebrada.

— Q-Que no se acerquen por favor, J-Juvia tiene miedo, que no se acerquen. — dijo preocupando al equipo Sabertooth, a Lucy, Gajeel y a los demás.

— J-Juvia. — Erza no sabía qué hacer para que la maga de agua dejara de tenerle temor, a decir verdad cuando la expulsaron del gremio, fue Erza quien la lastimo más que Natsu y los demás, siendo como último ataque un corte de espada provocándole aquella herida interna que ahora Juvia cargaba en su ojo. —_ ¿Qué hago para que Juvia deje de tenerme miedo? — se mostraba preocupada por el estado emocional de Juvia. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer Juvia? N-No te quiero ver así._

— Ya la escucharon, no se acerquen. — Sting se unió a dicha barrera junto con Orga, Yukino y Rufus quien impresionaron a la rubia que decidió alejarse un momento sintiéndose aliviada de que Sabertooth estaba protegiendo a su amiga, mejor de lo que haría Fairy Tail. — Si dan un paso más, los consideraremos nuestros enemigos siendo dentro del torneo o no. — esa era la amenaza del grupo de los "Dientes de Sable", como dando una especie de ultimátum.

— Juvia tranquila. — Rogue les había dado la espalda para ver el estado de su amiga. — ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy mal.

— Lo siento. — se disculpo para ver fijamente a Rogue. — Lo siento.

— Deja de decir eso, sabes bien que tú no tienes la culpa de todo esto. — como si le daría apoyo, Rogue llevo una mano a la cabeza de la maga de agua para acariciarla como si de un animalito se tratara haciendo que ella se tranquilizara por completo. — ¿Estas mejor?

— H-Hai. — con una débil sonrisa, Juvia alivio a sus compañeros que estaban preocupados por su estado emocional.

— J-Juvia. — escucharon otra voz y tanto Sabertooth como Fairy Tail vieron que Lyon Vastia se acercaba, la peliazul noto que Rogue tenía la intención de no dejarle pasar.

— Esta bien Rogue-san.

— Pero Juvia.

— El no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

— Juvia ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — el rostro de Lyon se mostro preocupado por la situación, aun a pesar de haberse rendido hace tiempo, Lyon aun sentía algo fuerte por Juvia, pero había decidido dejarle el camino a Gray para que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por la Loxar, pero al parecer se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al entender la gravedad de la situación actual. _Si tan solo hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría, no hubiera dejado a Juvia desde aquella noche en el palacio de Mercurius, si hubiera dejado que las cosas siguieran así, en estos momentos Juvia no estaría cargando con muchas emociones negativas que llevaba sobre sus hombros._

— Juvia lo siente Lyon-sama, al parecer también te afecto lo de mi supuesta muerte ¿verdad?

— ¿Muerte? — la tomo rápidamente de los hombros zarandeándola suavemente. — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué ocurrió Juvia? ¿Por qué estas con Sabertooth? ¡¿Qué demonios te hizo Fairy Tail para que estés así?! —todas esas preguntas tomaron por sorpresa a Juvia.

— ¿Entonces no te dijeron nada? — hablo completamente ofendida viendo a Fairy Tail, entonces ellos no dijeron lo que realmente paso. —Ya veo. — comprendió todo, Fairy Tail sí que era astuto en ocultar cosas, no se atrevieron a decirle a Lyon lo que paso, mentiras, puras mentiras decía Fairy Tail. ¡Mentiras! Esto ya había llegado a su límite y Juvia comenzó a sentir mucho enojo y decepción. — Al parecer lo hicieron para su conveniencia ¿no? — hablo con voz alta para que no solo los demás gremios la escucharan, sino también gran parte del estadio. — Juvia creer que se merecen un premio, me pregunto Qué pensarían los demás gremios si les dijera que son unos viles mentirosos y que se deshacen de la gente con facilidad ¿eh?

— ¿Qué? — muchos comenzaron a murmurar.

— ¿De qué estarán hablando? — Hibiki no podía procesar bien todo lo que decían. — ¿Acaso Fairy Tail hizo algo malo?

— ¿Qué Fairy Tail qué? — Kagura cruzada de brazos miraba a Fairy Tail que estaba demasiado ocupado con Sabertooth. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Mi alma en estos momentos no está salvaje como siempre. — Bacchus estaba algo serio. — Siento que hay gato encerrado.

— ¡Espera un momento Juvia! — Natsu tomo la palabra rápidamente. — ¡Nosotros queremos…!

— _¡Daremos inicio, les diremos como estará conformado las reglas y la estructura del torneo! — las palabras del locutor llamo la atención de todos. — ¡Hoy empieza el tan esperado Torneo Mágico y me encuentro en estos momentos con Yajima-san quien de nuevo nos acompaña! Bienvenido Yajima-san._

— _Buen día, siento que este torneo será más interesante que el anterior. — sonreía el anciano._

— _Esta ocasión tenemos a un invitado insólito. — dijo mientras todos prestaban atención. — Ha venido aquí personalmente al enterarse que dos antiguos magos de su disuelto gremio van a participar en este torneo. ¡Conocido por ser anteriormente un Mago Santo y que actualmente sigue siendo uno de los magos mas influenciados! ¡El Maestro del disuelto Phantom Lord!_

_(Escuchar: Shinobiyoru Kage [Creeping Shadow] Fairy Tail Ost 1)_

— ¡¿Qué?! — Juvia y Gajeel reaccionaron rápidamente a lo que habían dicho.

— _¡Jose Porla! _

— ¿Ese viejo de nuevo? — reclamo Natsu sorprendido al igual que los demás de Fairy Tail recordando aquellos malos ratos que pasaron en la pelea de gremios.

— _Un placer estar aquí con ustedes disfrutando de esta torneo. — se escucho la voz de aquel hombre que dejo un poco intranquilos al dúo Phantom._

Juvia y Gajeel vieron en el panel de jueces a aquel hombre que fue su antiguo maestro que los recluto hace años, notaron que se veía como antes, pero un poco pasado de años. Pues claro… ya van más d años, que no lo volvieron a ver.

— Es Jose Porla. — comenzaban los murmullos en todo el estadio.

— _Es un gran placer verlos de nuevo, Gajeel y Juvia. — dijo el hombre sentándose viendo al campo donde estaban Juvia y Gajeel, ambos por su parte se miraron y asintieron para dar una pequeña reverencia al que fue su maestro._

— Maestro. — dijeron sin rodeos, seguros de si mismo y con algo de respeto, aun le tenían algo de respeto a Jose por haberlos ayudado y acogido en Phantom Lord.

— Oye Rogue. — Sting le hablo al DS de las Sombras. —¿Por qué Juvia y Gajeel-san le dijeron maestro a ese viejo?

— Recuerda que ellos estuvieron en Phantom Lord antes de ingresar a Fairy Tail, por lo que había escuchado tanto Fairy Tail como Phantom tuvieron una fuerte guerra siendo el resultado de la disolución del gremio, en pocas palabras, él es el antiguo maestro.

— Ya veo. — se unió Yukino. — Al parecer ese hombre sigue teniendo el respeto de ellos dos.

— _Jose Porla será nuestro invitado durante el primer día y el último día del Torneo, así que sea bienvenido señor Porla._

— _Gracias por la invitación, cuando supe que dos de mis antiguos alumnos estaban aquí, no pude resistirlo._

— _¡Entonces daremos inicio, así que aquí está el Programa del Daimatou Enbu!_

Una enorme pantalla apareció en medio del estadio para que todos pudieran ver en que estaba conformado el Torneo "Mágico".

"_Daimatou Enbu"_

_- Primer Día: Reto "?" + Batalla._

_- Segundo Día: Reto "?" + Batalla._

_- Tercer Día: Descanso._

_- Cuarto Día: Reto "?" + Batalla._

_- Quinto Día: Descanso._

_- Sexto Día: Reto "?" + Reto Especial._

— ¿Dos descansos durante el Torneo? — se pregunto Laxus cruzado de brazos. — Que lata.

— Al parecer se siguió el mismo programa, aunque me tiene en duda acerca del Reto Especial del último día. — menciono Gray mirando atentamente la pantalla.

— _Como se darán cuenta, el programa sigue tal como en el torneo pasado, excepto por algunos cambios, como en este año son 6 gremios, los puntos son clasificados de esta manera._

"_Puntos del Reto"_

_Primer Lugar: __**10**__ Puntos._

_Segundo Lugar: __**8**__ Puntos._

_Tercer Lugar: __**6**__ Puntos._

_Cuarto Lugar: __**4**__ Puntos._

_Quinto Lugar: __**2**__ Puntos._

_Sexto Lugar: __**0**__ Puntos._

— _Ya saben la regla, pueden escoger a cualquier participante para el reto del día, las batallas esta vez serán formadas por los organizadores del torneo y será ya sea de 1, 2 o incluso 3 participantes en la batalla._

— ¿Incluso combates de tres? — Erza se mostraba concentrada.

"_Zona de Batallas"_

_Equipo __**A**__ Vs Equipo __**B**_

_Equipo __**C**__ Vs Equipo __**D**_

_Equipo __**E**__ Vs Equipo __**F**_

— _Es mejor que elijan bien quiénes serán sus representantes del torneo, porque cabe la posibilidad de que ese mismo sea elegido para el combate._

"_Puntos de la Batalla"_

_Ganador: __**10**__ Puntos_

_Empate: __**5**__ Puntos._

_Perdedor: __**0**__ Puntos._

— _Ya saben el resto de las reglas, así que daremos inicio con el "Gran Torneo Mágico" ¡El primer reto será…!_

En la pantalla apareció el nombre de "Cacería de Magos", la mascota del Daimatou Enbu fue hacia todos los gremios participantes para definir las reglas. _(Fin del Track)_

— El primer reto dará comienzo, así que por favor escojan a sus representantes kapo. — menciono la Calabaza.

_(Escuchar: Madou no Chousensha [Magic Challenger] Fairy Tail Ost 2)_

Todos los gremios comenzaron a verse unos entre otros, entre sus integrantes para ver quién sería el que participaría.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién se ofrece? — pregunto Orga cruzando los brazos.

— Cacería de Magos, creo que si tendremos que tomarlo enserio. — menciono el rubio seriamente.

— Juvia se ofrece. — dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los demás del equipo. — Juvia quiere participar.

— ¿Estás segura Juvia? — dijo el rubio no muy confiado. — ¿Estarás bien en el estado en el que estas?

— Juvia quiere hacerlo. — dijo segura de sí misma. — Así Juvia le dará una pequeña lección a cualquiera de Fairy Tail ¿no?

— Bien, lo dejamos en tus manos. — le animo a su manera Rogue y Yukino le sonrió para animarla también.

— Gracias Rogue-san.

— ¿Quién será la victima hoy? — dijo Gajeel viendo a los demás que trataban de decidir al participante.

— Cacería de Magos, me suena a algo muy complicado. — menciono Erza. — Si quieren yo me ofrezco.

— Mejor no Erza, recuerda que falta la zona de batallas, así que si sales elegida tendrás problemas y con respecto al segundo origen, hay que almacenarlo para una ocasión especial. — dijo Lucy algo preocupada. — Yo iré.

— No, creo que sería mejor que yo vaya. — Gajeel se ofreció. — Además, quiero asegurarme de lo fuerte que se ha vuelto Juvia en este año y medio.

— Adelante Gajeel. — dijo Erza por ultimo.

— Pero Erza. —Natsu iba a protestar, pero la pelirroja le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— Silencio Natsu.

— Ve Gajeel. — dijo Gray notándose algo raro.

— Creo que sería conveniente que fuera yo. — menciono Chelia.

— Ve Chelia. — dijo Jura.

— Yo iré primero. — dijo Ren sonriendo.

— ¡Ren-kun ira primero! — dijeron los Blue Pegasus.

— Kagura-can, pido permiso para ir. — sonrió Millianna.

— Adelante Milliana. — dijo Kagura.

— Mi alma esta salvaje en este momento. — Bacchus alzo el puño arriba. — Cuenten conmigo muchachos. ¡Wild…!

— ¡FOUR! — gritaron los demás del equipo.

— Entonces los demás desalojen la arena. — bajo los pies de cada equipo apareció un sello mágico azul que los tele transporto a sus respectivos palcos para ver con mayor claridad el campo y en ese instante enfrente de cada grupo apareció una pantalla con la imagen de los participantes, sus nombres y el emblema del gremio a que representaban. También los espectadores tenían grandes pantallas para ver con claridad a los representantes.

— _¡De Quatro Cerberus: Bacchus!_

— _¡De Blue Pegasus: Ren Akatsuki!_

— _¡De Mermaid Heel: Millianna!_

— _¡De Lamia Scale: Chelia Blendy!_

— _¡De Fairy Tail: Gajeel Redfox! _

— _¡De Sabertooth: Juvia Loxar!_

— Miren, Juvia participara. — Lucy miro la imagen de la joven maga de agua, notando el gran cambio que había en dicho rostro.

— J-Juvia. — todos notaron que el rostro de Gray parecía algo desesperado viendo la imagen de la joven peliazul.

— ¿Pasa algo Gray?

— C-Claro que no Erza.

— Al menos ten paciencia, en algunos de estos días tendrás una conversación con Juvia.

— No solo es por eso Erza. — Gray se recargo en el balcón. — _Tengo unas malditas ganas de abrazarla y de decirle tantas cosas._

— _¡Los participantes de los seis equipos ya están listos! Ahora vendrán las reglas para el Reto: "Cacería de Magos"._

La calabaza vio atentamente a los participantes y comenzó a hablar. — Este reto es uno donde tendrá que probar sus habilidades de una prueba de supervivencia kapo. — atrás de la calabaza apareció un enorme sello mágico oscuro donde un suave pilar de luz apareció. — Tendrán que soportar todo para poder lograr la victoria. En otras palabras, la regla principal es…

— Cazar o ser cazado. — interrumpió Juvia al comprenderlo rápidamente. — En pocas palabras, tenemos que derrotar a los demás antes que ellos lo hagan.

— ¿Entonces tendremos que pelear por conseguir dicho objeto? — pregunto Chelia.

— Si, para ganar puntos lo que tienen que hacer es únicamente es pelear con sus contrincantes y obtener esto. — de las manos de la calabaza aparecieron unos medallones dorados que fueron entregados a los concursantes, siendo un total de 3 medallones por cada uno de ellos. — Tendrán que pelear y en pleno combate, arrebatar dichos medallones antes del límite de tiempo que serán 30 minutos.

— Quieres decir que al final quien tenga la mayor cantidad de medallones dorados, es quien se llevara los 10 puntos ganadores ¿verdad? — dijo Gajeel.

— Exactamente kapo. Empiezan con tres medallones, la cifra seguirá aumentando con cada medallón que sigan en las mini batallas que tendrán en el reto. Entonces como ya todos comprendieron las reglas, les pediré que pasen hasta adentrarse al pilar que los llevara a su destino.

Todos se miraron y los primeros en caminar al sello mágico fueron Chelia y Ren quienes desaparecieron para ser llevados al campo elegido, seguidos de Milliana y Bacchus, únicamente quedaban Gajeel y Juvia quienes se miraron el uno con el otro.

— ¡Vamos Juvia! — la animaba Yukino desde el palco.

— ¡Gajeel, no te dejes ganar idiota! — gritaba Natsu con todo lo que tenia.

— Estúpido Salamander. — Gajeel estaba algo ardido porque Natsu lo llamo idiota. — Ya recibirá un escarmiento.

— _Gajeel y Juvia. —Jose hablo desde el panel de jueces. — Demuéstrenme de que son capaces de hacer._

— ¡Sí! — dijeron energéticos y fueron rápidamente al pilar donde allí desaparecieron llevándolos a las ruinas.

A cada equipo participante, los espectadores y los jueces se les concedió una pantalla lacrimosa para poder ver con más claridad lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. _(Fin del Track)_

Por otra parte todos llegaron a las ruinas y formaron un circulo dándose la espalda unos a otros para ver que había seis caminos, uno para cada quien.

— Cada quien tiene un camino enfrente, todos los caminos están entrelazados kapo. Así que se encontraran zonas abiertas y posiblemente varios contrincantes, así que tienen que ir con mucha cautela porque hay campos abiertos donde no puedes ocultarte completamente. — decía la calabaza desde otro ángulo. — Así que…

— _¡El primer Reto: "Cacería de Magos" da inicio ahora!_

_(Escuchar: Gekitou Mahoujin [Fierce Battle of Magic] Fairy Tail Ost 3)_

Toda la gente grito entusiasmada y los magos participantes rápidamente tomaron el camino que tenían enfrente comenzando a correr para buscar a sus respectivos oponentes, dichos medallones dorados reposaban en una parte al azar de sus cuerpos y esperar la posible pelea.

Juvia seguía corriendo ya harta del gran pasillo que parecía interminable, pero aparte había varios pequeños paisajes de aquel lugar en ruinas, era como una enorme fortaleza que al parecer había sido abandonada desde hace muchos años, ya que todo era únicamente escombros.

— Al parecer las cosas se complicaran en los combates. — decía seriamente sin detener su travesía. — Juvia tiene que tener cuidado o de lo contrario se perderán los medallones. — se mostraba algo preocupada mientras convertía sus brazos en capaz de agua. — Por si acaso.

— ¡Bramido del Dios del Cielo! — ese grito lo reconoció y en el momento de entrar a una zona bastante abierta y con muchos pilares destrozados, esquivo el ataque que pertenecía a Chelia Blendy quien estaba del otro lado del campo.

— C-Chelia.

— Nos volvemos a enfrentar Juvia. — lanzo demasiados torrentes de viento que se dirigieron a la peliazul que los esquivo sin problemas saltando a una gran altura es como si la chica fuera demasiado liviana como para saltar de esa manera. — ¡Esta vez no soy la misma chica de siempre, te derrotare para así demostrarle a Lyon que yo…!

Detuvo su pequeño discurso cuando un sello mágico azul apareció bajo sus pies, para que un torrente de agua comenzara a rodearla, tratando de dejarla algo aturdida por la pérdida momentánea de oxigeno. Inesperadamente Juvia la golpeo con su puño, lanzando a Chelia a los aires pero en el proceso quitándole los tres medallones para hacer que Chelia se fuera lejos de allí.

— _¡Grandioso, Juvia es la primera en conseguir medallones, colocándola en primer lugar de la tabla de posiciones! _

_Tabla de Posiciones:_

_**1**__. — Sabertooth — Juvia Loxar: 6 Medallones._

_**2**__. — Fairy Tail — Gajeel Redfox: 3 Medallones._

_**3**__. — Mermaid Heel — Millianna: 3 Medallones._

_**4**__. — Quatro Cerberus — Bacchus: 3 Medallones._

_**5**__. — Blue Pegasus — Ren Akatsuki: 3 Medallones._

_**6**__. — Lamia Scale — Chelia Blendy: 0 Medallones._

— ¿Tan rápido? — dijo Natsu impresionado.

— No cabe de que Juvia mejoro bastante. — Erza miraba la pantalla la tabla de posiciones para mostrar a todos los participantes luchando unos contra otros para conseguir los medallones. — Tan pronto consiguió 3 medallones y contra Chelia.

— Al parecer habrá muchas complicaciones teniéndola como oponente. — menciono Laxus seriamente mirando la pantalla lacrimosa.

Un ataque apareció detrás de Juvia quien volteo rápidamente dando un salto alto, pero ese fue su pequeño error. — ¡Disparo de Aire! — el golpe le dio duro, viendo apenas que aquella persona que se atrevió a lanzarle dicho ataque era ese chico de nombre Ren Akatsuki. Se descuido y entonces vio algo más que la preocupo a ella y a los demás del equipo de Sabertooth.

— ¡Rugido del Drago de Hierro! — era Gajeel quien había encontrando la zona de batalla momentánea.

— ¡Explosión Gatuna! — la miembro de las sirenas también se había unido al ataque.

— ¡Mi alma esta salvaje! — Bacchus había golpeado fuertemente con su pie el suelo, haciendo que este se resquebrajara hacia donde iba a aterrizar la chica.

— ¡Reunión Celestial de Nubes! — la menor de las Blendy al estar recuperada, lanzo el ataque como una cierta y pequeña venganza por lo de hace unos instantes.

— ¡Aerial Phose! — Ren lanzo otro ataque poderoso. — No quiero lastimar a una chica, pero esto es un juego por la victoria.

Juvia no calculo bien y los ataques iban todo contra ella, absolutamente todos. — ¡No puede ser!

— ¡JUVIA! — grito Yukino preocupada.

— ¡Cuidado! — le siguió Sting, mientras que Rogue también mostraba una mirada preocupada, pero el sabia que Juvia sabría manejar esto.

Los ataques crearon una gran explosión en el lugar donde estaba la joven Loxar, seguido de un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de ella al ser impactada por todos esos poderosos ataques, los participantes vieron que los medallones dorados salieron disparados y tomaron cada quien uno, siendo Gajeel quien tomo dos antes que los demás e irse rápidamente viendo el lugar donde había una gran cortina de polvo donde seguramente residía la maga de agua. — _Lo siento Juvia, pero somos enemigos en esta competencia, cuando termine el primer día hablare seriamente contigo. (Fin del Track)_

— _¡No puede ser posible, Juvia quien estaba en la primera posición, bajo rápidamente a ultimo lugar, ahora siendo Gajeel quien lidera en la tabla de posiciones!_

"_Tabla de Posiciones"_

_**1**__. — Fairy Tail — Gajeel Redfox: 5 Medallones._

_**2**__. — Mermaid Heel — Millianna: 4 Medallones._

_**3**__. — Quatro Cerberus — Bacchus: 4 Medallones._

_**4**__. — Blue Pegasus — Ren Akatsuki: 4 Medallones._

_**5**__. — Lamia Scale — Chelia Blendy: 1 Medallones._

_**6**__. — Sabertooth — Juvia Loxar: 0 Medallones._

— _¿Tiene algo que decir, Jose-san? — pregunto el locutor al antiguo maestro de Phantom. — ¿Cómo ve el desempeño de su antigua alumna? _

— _Nada mal, pero sé perfectamente que Juvia después de esto, no se quedara con los brazos cruzados. — sonrió Porla cuando fue el único que noto que una silueta casi visible se veía entre los escombros y la cortina de polvo. _

Como todo el mundo estaba con la atención en los demás magos participantes, no se dieron cuenta que Juvia salía entre los escombros que dejaron los ataques anteriores, ella con algo de cansancio se apoyo con una de sus manos hacia un pilar casi destruido, sus ropas estaban sucias y llenas de polvo, un poco rasgadas al igual que la capa, por haberse lastimado el labio inferior, ahora había un pequeño hilito de sangre. Su respiración estaba algo pesada, pero aun estaba en condiciones como para seguir con el reto. Vio que sus manos estaban vacías donde se dio cuenta que no estaban los medallones, eso realmente la enfureció bastante.

— Así están las cosas ¿eh? — dijo mientras trataba de controlar un poco su pesada respiración. — Entonces, Juvia se tomara esto en serio. — comenzó a caminar y salir de los demás escombros para tomar el camino que estaba a unos metros arriba de donde estaba.

…

Gajeel golpeo fuertemente a Ren quien cayó varios metros abajo en otro campo abierto donde no había nada, todo el campo era liso y no había nada con que protegerse u ocultarse.

— Más suerte para la próxima tarado. — Gajeel consiguió apenas 2 medallones mas del joven Akatsuki, volviendo a escapar y resguardar sus medallones ya ganados por el momento.

— ¡Gajeel sigue en la primera posición!

— ¡Sigue así maldita sea! — Natsu animaba al DS del Hierro. — ¡Si te atreves a perder, te matare!

— Al menos comenzamos bien el torneo. — sonrió Laxus.

_Juvia. — Lucy se mostro preocupada al saber que la maga de agua estaba en último lugar y no había ya tiempo, faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara el reto._

Por su parte Chelia seguía corriendo al azar para proteger el único medallón que tenia, se topo de nuevo con Ren y Bacchus, tomándolos desprevenidos.

— ¡Bramido de Dios del Cielo! — los ataco con la guardia baja y los medallones volaron para ser la pelirrosa quien los tomara y salir rápidamente dejando a Ren y Bacchus en K.O.

Llego a un lugar muy sospechoso, ya que sorpresivamente había agua por todos lados, es como si el campo fuera por lo menos inundado por máximo medio metro de la arena. — ¿Por qué habrá agua por aquí? Se supone que es un lugar abandonado y en ruinas.

De repente el agua comenzó a calentarse hasta llegar más allá del punto de ebullición, provocando que la chica saltara, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió inesperadamente que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella despidiendo un aura algo siniestra, Chelia volteo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Únicamente se escucho fuertes estruendos, cortes provocados por agua que destruyeron los pilares y al final los seis medallones que obtuvo Chelia hace unos momentos salieron volando para caer en manos de la chica de cabellos azules que fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban ahora Gajeel y Milliana combatiendo, a tan solo 10 minutos de que terminase el reto.

…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Juvia? — Sting no veía ni un rastro de la peliazul preocupando a todos e incluso a los de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Juvia estará bien? — se pregunto Lucy. —No se sabe de ella desde el ataque que recibió de todos los demás.

— Estamos hablando de Juvia. — hablo Gray. — Confió en ella y sé que estará bien.

— Gray. — Erza miro el perfil de Gray y sonrió. —Tienes razón, Juvia es capaz de sobresalir de esto. — miro la pantalla donde mostraron brevemente las posiciones, donde allí inesperadamente, las cosas cambiaron dejando a todos sorprendidos.

— _Se los dije. — sonrió Jose Porla al ver el cambio en la tabla de posiciones._

— _¡No puede ser, la tabla de posiciones ha cambiado drásticamente! _

"_Tabla de Posiciones" _

_**1**__. — Fairy Tail — Gajeel Redfox: 7 Medallones._

_**2**__. — Sabertooth — Juvia Loxar: 6 Medallones._

_**3**__. — Mermaid Heel — Milliana: 4 Medallones._

_**4**__. — Lamia Scale — Chelia Blendy: 0 Medallones. _

_**5**__. — Quatro Cerberus — Bacchus: 0 Medallones._

_**6**__. — Blue Pegasus — Ren Akatsuki: 0 Medallones._

— ¡Juvia! — Yukino se alegro al ver en la pantalla a la peliazul que iba corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos para encontrarse finalmente con Gajeel y Milliana.

— Que alivio me da. — Rogue dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio que la peliazul estaba bien. — _Al parecer te has vuelto muy fuerte, Juvia._

— ¡Gajeel-kun! — el grito de Juvia resonó en todo el campo llamando la atención de ambos que estaban luchando.

— ¡¿Juvia?! — Gajeel se mostro impresionado cuando vio a la chica que estaba bien y con una gran mirada determinante, viendo el pequeño manojo de medallones que colgaba ahora de la cintura de la joven, los había atado para tenerlos más cerca y no perderlos de nuevo.

— ¡Venció a los otros! — dijo la chica gato para lanzar un nuevo ataque al ver la gran cantidad de medallones que tenia la peliazul. — ¡Tubo Nekousoku!

— ¡Agua Cortante! — lanzo aquella filosas cuchillas de agua, provocando que la cuerda mágica saliera en mil pedazos, Milliana bajo la guardia cuando de repente un ataque la toco bruscamente para salir disparada dejando atrás sus 4 únicos medallones.

— ¡Me las pagaran! — Chelia reapareció obteniendo los 4 medallones. — ¡Siguen ustedes! — se dirigió hacia donde estaban ambos del dúo Phantom, para que los tres comenzaran a pelear. Durante la lucha Juvia obtuvo dos medallones de Gajeel obteniendo en total 8, provocando que este se enfadara. — ¡Juvia devuelve eso! — se aferro a los 5 medallones que le restaban, aunque Chelia se le adelanto y con ayuda de un torbellino de viento negro, logro capturar a Juvia y Gajeel para arrebatarles aunque sea un medallón. — ¡Maldita mocosa!

— ¡Chelia! — grito Juvia ya fastidiada de seguir perdiendo mas medallones.

Todos aterrizaron en varios puntos del campo de combate, para después dirigirse unos a otros dispuestos a dar el próximo ataque, hasta que…

— _¡Se termino el tiempo! ¡El primer reto ha concluido!_

Todos desaparecieron para volver a la arena del estadio, mirándose unos a otros para ver las posiciones.

— _¡Aquí están los resultados!_

"_Tabla de Posiciones"_

_1. — Sabertooth — Juvia Loxar: 7 Medallones = __**10**__ puntos._

_2. — Lamia Scale — Chelia Blendy: 6 Medallones. = __**8**__ puntos._

_3. — Fairy Tail — Gajeel Redfox: 4 Medallones. = __**6**__ puntos._

_4. — Quatro Cerberus — Bacchus: 0 Medallones. = __**4**__ puntos._

_5. — Blue Pegasus — Ren Akatsuki: 0 Medallones = __**2**__ puntos_

_6. — Mermaid Heel — Milliana 0 Medallones. = __**0**__ puntos_

— _Sabertooth va a la cabeza con los 10 primeros puntos gracias a la gran participación de la nueva integrante del gremio ¡Juvia Loxar!_

Hubo gritos en todo el estadio por la participación de la joven Loxar quien dio un suspiro agotador y después vio a todos los aficionados con una escasa sonrisa, donde se borro cuando volteo a ver al equipo de Fairy Tail mirando únicamente a Lucy que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos parecían cristalizados.

— Lucy-san. — sonrió cálidamente y creó una pequeña esfera de agua que la envió hacia donde estaba la rubia quien al tener contacto con ella, esta se rompió dejando caer una pequeña nota en las manos de la joven Heartfilia.

— Juvia. — miro a la joven que le daba la espalda al equipo de las hadas y acercarse a Gajeel. Comenzó a leer la nota ante la mirada de sus amigos.

— Al parecer nos será difícil conseguir el perdón de Juvia. — Cana estaba realmente mal. —Me siento una completa mierda por haberla lastimado.

— Cana. —Lissana la miro con culpa también, la albina también se atrevió a maltratar a su amiga hace mucho tiempo.

_Lucy-san._

_¿Qué te parece si en la noche vamos a cenar juntas?_

_Juvia tiene muchas cosas que contarte._

_En verdad quiero aunque sea tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido._

_Atte. Juvia._

— Claro. — la rubia sonrió emocionadamente y guardo la nota, para no decirle nada a los demás.

La maga elemental se acerco a Gajeel y ambos estrecharon brevemente manos. — Lo hiciste bien Juvia. — hablo Gajeel orgulloso de su mejor amiga.

— Tú no te quedas atrás Gajeel-kun. — sonrió la peliazul, ambos miraron a Jose quien mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción por el gran esfuerzo que hicieron ambos , Juvia tenía la intención de marcharse con los demás, pero ya no le quedaba fuerzas para moverse ya que desperdicio algo de poder mágico y cuando iba a tocar el suelo aunque fuera de rodillas, alguien la sostuvo a tiempo.

— Lo hiciste bien, ahora debes descansar. Te lo mereces.

— G-Gracias Rogue-san. — Juvia sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, sintiendo el cómo era cargada en la espalda del joven Cheney para irse ambos al palco donde estaba Sabertooth. — Eres muy liviana.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! — dijo algo sonrojada armando un poco de escándalo. — Por supuesto que Juvia es liviana ¿Quién te crees Rogue-san? — por su parte el de cabellos oscuros únicamente cerro sus ojos y sonrió un poco por el drama que estaba haciendo la peliazul.

Esa escena fue algo que incomodo bastante a Gray Fullbuster tomándolo mas como una gran molestia. — _¿Quién mierda se cree ese sujeto? _— no le gustaba que otros sujetos se acercaran a Juvia, también se dio cuenta que Rogue no le dejo acercarse a Juvia y en cambio a Lyon sí. — Creo que con Lyon no solo tendré que lidiar.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué dices Gray? — el rubio estaba confuso con lo que dijo el alquimista de hielo.

— No es nada Laxus.

Por otra parte, Rogue y Juvia llegaron con los demás y el con cuidado ayudo a la peliazul a sentarse. — Buen trabajo Juvia. — sonrió Sting orgulloso. — No solo eso, estuviste a la par con Gajeel-san.

— No es para tanto Sting-san.

— _¡El torneo comenzó de manera intensa, así que ahora vendrá la hora de las batallas!_

— Estén atentos. — menciono Rufus. — Tendríamos a estas alturas problemas si nos topamos con Fairy Tail. Todos los gremios esperaban el primer combate para dar comienzo a la zona de batallas, mientras que los de Sabertooth se preocupaban un poco, ya que no querían que Juvia fuera elegida y con el esfuerzo que hizo, tendría más problemas.

— _¡Bien, la primera batalla es…!_

* * *

-_ **C**ontinuara _-

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 6**: "**P**rimer **D**ía – **Z**ona **d**e **B**atallas"

* * *

Ya es Sábado y aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo pensaba publicarlo mañana domingo, pero como tenía más tiempo, pues decidí hoy para complacerlos.

Fíjense que en la semana tuve mis ratos libres y así poder completar el capitulo, solo que si fue un poco difícil hacer el reto y estar calculando quien se quedaba con tanto medallón, sin medallón, etc., pero estoy satisfecha por como quedo. Bueno, espero poder actualizar este fics y los demás… pero también conforme vaya pasando el tiempo, les daré una pequeña noticia.

Con respecto a las preguntas que me han hecho, lamento mucho no responderlas por el momento ya que el tiempo no me deja para más, así que, la próxima semana estaré libre, así que envíen TODO, ya sean PREGUNTAS o DUDAS, cualquier cosa, e incluso SUJERENCIAS para la trama.

Agradecimientos a:

**Lee Ab Koi – Seirei – kAeDe-HiMe – Shald120 – Kim-blanca – awesome – Luna – rita uchiha namikaze – sinnombreespecifico – Sore-chan – Hola – Giulii – Guest – Mizu Fontenier – Sejo Riama – Dixie Ulquiorra – Konan Akatsuki – LuFFy McCormick – Sakuale Scar Lu – PoliFullbuster y xxxMavis Vermilionxxx.**

Nos veremos el próximo Sábado (Y aquí esperando el nuevo cap de Shingeki No Kyojin) (Ahhh que ya salga!)


	6. Primer Día – Zona de Batallas

rHiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

-_ **Sentimiento Destruido **_-

**Capitulo # 6:** **"Primer Día – Zona de Batallas"**.

By: xHinamoriKunx.

_(Escuchar: Hokori wo Kagete [ Risking My Pride ] Fairy Tail Ost # 4)_

**D**entro del equipo de Mermaid Heel, cosas estaban quejándose del pobre resultado en el primer día de los juegos, pero tratarían de recuperarse en la zona de batalla si es que son escogidas este día.

Una chica de capa negra, integrante de dicho equipo miraba el momento en que Juvia Loxar estaba compartiendo palabras con su inseparable amigo Gajeel Redfox. Poseía ojos color rojo que sobresalían sobre aquella oscuridad de la capa.

_Juvia Loxar. — dijo atentamente viendo después como Rogue Cheney se la llevaba para irse con los demás. — Espero que nos enfrentemos en este torneo, ya que no olvidare la humillación que me hiciste pasar hace 5 meses. ¡Yo debería ser más fuerte que tú! ¡Por tu culpa perdí el respeto que tenía y que me arrebataste! — si las miradas matasen, ya lo habría hecho con Juvia. La pregunta era: ¿Qué tenía esa chica con Juvia? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ella?_

_No tienes dignidad como maga, no con todos esos aires de grandeza a tu alrededor. Así que vete, Juvia te perdona la vida._

— Maldita. — susurro para seguir al tanto del torneo

…

El reto había finalizado dándole la victoria a Sabertooth llevándolo a la tabla de posiciones como primeros de ella, ahora si lo bueno estaba por venir. "La Zona de Batallas".

"Tabla de Posiciones"

1. — Sabertooth = **10** puntos.

2. — Lamia Scale = **8** puntos.

3. — Fairy Tail = **6** puntos.

4. — Quatro Cerberus = **4** puntos.

5. — Blue Pegasus = **2** puntos

6. — Mermaid Heel = **0** puntos

— Buen trabajo Juvia. — Sting le toco el hombro a la chica. — Me impresionaste al estar a la par con Gajeel-san.

— Gracias Sting-san. — se mostro algo cansada y como tenia curiosidad por las batallas, se levanto y se recargo en el barandal dándole la espalda a la arena por el momento. — Ahora lo más importante, así que estén preparados.

Todos asintieron para esperar las batallas que estaban por anunciar.

— _Ahora es el momento de las batallas, los organizadores ha entregado la lista de los combates y ha quedado así:_

"**P**rimer **D**ía — **Z**ona **d**e **B**atallas"

**Primera Batalla:** **L**amia **S**cale Vs **S**abertooth

**Segunda Batalla:** **Q**uatro **C**erberus Vs **F**airy **T**ail.

**Tercera Batalla:** **B**lue **P**egasus Vs **M**ermaid **H**eel.

— ¿Entonces pelearemos contra Lamia Scale? — se pregunto Orga. — Que no sea aquel mago Santo, aun tengo malos recuerdos de aquella pelea.

— Si es Jura entonces estaremos en problemas. — se quejo Lector preocupado.

— Fro piensa lo mismo. — le siguió el otro Exceed.

— ¿Nos tocara con ellos? — se quejo Natsu. — Bueno, si es con Bacchus entonces está bien.

— Al menos no nos toco pelear con Sabertooth. — menciono Erza. — Seria un pequeño problema que nos hubiera tocado con ellos ¿no? Ahora que Juvia esta con Sabertooth, las cosas están un tanto complicadas.

— Ya quiero que termine el día. — dijo Lucy estirando un poco los brazos.

— _Bien, la primera batalla del primer día es de Sabertooth contra Lamia Scale, los participantes serán…_

Los equipos correspondientes miraban la pantalla donde allí aparecerían los dos miembros de cada uno que iban a combatir. La pantalla al dar un sonido, mostro a los combatientes.

— _¡Sabertooth: Yukino Aguria vs Lamia Scale: Sherry Blendy!_

— ¿Y-Yo? — se señalo a sí misma la albina. — ¿Tan pronto?

— Deséenme suerte chicos. — la pelirrosa de cabellos largos se fue rumbo a la arena.

— Suerte Yukino-san. — la apoyo Juvia y Rogue, para que la chica se fuera al campo.

Ambas muchachas caminaron al centro de la arena dispuestas a darlo todo para ganar, se situaron donde estaba la calabaza mirándose determinadamente, estando ya al centro de todo el estadio. _(Fin del Track)_

— Este es el primer duelo del torneo y del primer día, así que espero una pelea limpia y sin contratiempos kapo. — menciono la calabaza. — Ahora no se muevan. — un enorme sello mágico similar al del primer reto, apareció debajo de los pies de los tres para ser transportados a otro lugar, siendo una especie de salón enorme, donde había alfombras, mesas, sillas, etc., su expansión era igual al del estadio.

— _¡Ahora Yajima-san explicara el porqué fueron llevadas a ese lugar! Por favor, Yajima-san._

— _Los organizadores cambiaron un poco lo que sería la dinámica de las batallas, algunas batallas serán escogidas al azar para saber si enviarlas o no a un lugar especifico para que las cosas sean interesantes y que sea de utilidad para los combatientes. En este caso, esta batalla fue escogida para ser llevada a un lugar desconocido y que al acabar, regresaran aquí inmediatamente._

— _Muy interesante la verdad, mejor que el año anterior. — menciono Jose algo interesado en la nueva dinámica._

— Ya saben las reglas, 30 minutos y alguna de ustedes debe ser incapaz de continuar o de lo contrario será un empate kapo. — la calabaza se alejo un poco. — Ahora que comience el duelo.

— Un placer luchar contigo, Sherry-sama. — menciono Yukino dando una reverencia.

— Igualmente Yukino-san, espero tener una gran batalla. — sonrió la mayor de las Blendy. — Te mostrare todo el amor que puedo entregar en esta lucha.

— ¿Quién creen que gane? — pregunto Natsu. —Yo voto por Yukino.

— No debemos subestimar a Lamia Scale. — dijo Gray. — Puede que ellos salgan triunfantes. — se mostro algo confiado por las habilidades de Sherry, hasta que la voz de la maga de agua llamo su atención, llevando su vista al palco de Sabertooth.

— ¡Suerte Yukino-san! — exclamaba la chica de habilidades acuáticas. — ¡Tu puedes!

— ¡Vamos Yukino, muéstrale de que estas hecha! — también Sting la apoyaba y eso era algo muy raro en Sabertooth.

— ¡Yukino-kun, esfuérzate!

— ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

— ¡Hazlo o pagaras la cena de hoy! — se burlo Sting y se llevo un buen coscorrón cortesía de la maga de agua. — ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Juvia?!

— ¡Ya te pague por adelantado Sting-san!

— Me las pagaras. — sonrió Sting levantando el puño.

— Al parecer Sabertooth ha cambiado bastante en este tiempo que dejamos de vernos. — menciono Erza cruzada de brazos. — No solo al pedirle a Yukino que regresara con ellos, sino también que ahora se muestran más abiertos con los demás.

— ¡Piscis! — invoco usando la llave estelar para que aquellos enormes y largos peces comenzaran a rodear el lugar.

— ¡Ataque del Juego de Muñecas: Muñeca de Alfombra! — la enorme alfombra que estaba en la habitación enorme, tomo forma para levantarse y lanzar a Yukino que estaba encima de esta, casi a punto de chocar con la pared.

— ¡Libra! — invoco otro espíritu para que la mujer de la gravedad, alterara la de Yukino para evitar que se lastimara. — Gracias Libra.

— De nada.

— ¡Ataque del Juego de Muñecas: Muñeca de Madera! — Sherry grito y de repente un árbol gigante apareció atravesando la pared de la habitación, era un árbol muy grande y alto. Yukino con la ayuda de su gravedad alterada, esquivo el ataque de las ramas de ese tronco. Pero no calculo bien e las ramas que era más larga, golpeo a la albina en el rostro haciendo que cayera en la alfombra siendo presa para esta.

— ¡Yukino! — exclamo Juvia. — ¡Trata de contraatacar!

— ¡No podrás contra mi magia de muñeca! — se escuchaba la voz de Sherry. — ¡Te mostrare todo el amor que puedo mostrar!

— ¡Piscis! — grito la albina. — ¡Ahora!

Ambas entidades comenzaron a tomar forma humana, asustando a la Blendy que no se esperaba eso.

— ¡Libra, por favor bájame!

— Como digas. — Yukino toco el suelo y se lo agradeció a su espíritu, para después cerrar la puerta y tomar la tercera que tenía en sus manos. — ¡Ophiuchus! — la enorme y espeluznante serpiente apareció casi abarcando todo el lugar.

Sherry se asusto y se escondió debajo de la alfombra que aun danzaba como serpiente. — ¡¿Q-Que rayos es esto?! ¡Esto no es amor!

— ¡Piscis, Ophiuchus! — grito Yukino y los espíritus rodearon a la mayor de las Blendy para darle el golpe final, Sherry recibió un fuerte golpe de sus enemigos y cayó al suelo para no levantarse.

El campo volvió a ser el mismo, para que las personas gritaran por la victoria de la Aguria y de Sabertooth.

— _¿Tan rápido termino la pelea? — se mostro algo quejoso Jose Porla._

— _¡Yukino Aguria venció a Sherry Blendy en unos minutos de empezada la batalla! ¡Sabertooth obtiene 10 puntos y sigue en la tabla de posiciones!_

"Tabla de Posiciones"

1. — Sabertooth = **20** puntos.

2. — Lamia Scale = **8** puntos.

3. — Fairy Tail = **6** puntos.

4. — Quatro Cerberus = **4** puntos.

5. — Blue Pegasus = **2** puntos

6. — Mermaid Heel = **0** puntos

— Yukino la venció en tiempo record. — se mostro impresionada la rubia. — Ahora ella por fin gana una pelea en el Daimatou Enbu.

— Mejoro bastante, ya no se siente tan segura de sí misma. — menciono Titania. — Un buen progreso.

Yukino fue con la pelirrosa y le ayudo a levantarse, Sherry acepto la mano de la Aguria y se levanto para sonreírle a la miembro de Sabertooth. — Me impresionante, no pensé que esos peces alargados fueran capaz de transformarse.

— Bueno, esa era una de las habilidades de Piscis. — sonrió la chica. — Gracias por la batalla.

— Lo mismo digo. — ambas estrecharon manos y fueron con sus respectivos equipos.

Yukino entro al palco donde lo esperaban los demás. — He regresado.

— ¡Yukino eres muy fuerte! — dijo Juvia impresionada. — Ganaste la batalla.

— Gracias Juvia.

— Rayos y yo quería cena. — cruzo los brazos Sting.

— No es para tanto Sting-kun. — hablo Lector.

— _¡La siguiente batalla es entre Quatro Cerberus contra Fairy Tail!_

Juvia miro la pantalla donde los seleccionados eran War Cry y Natsu Dragneel, sintió molestia y le pareció bastante obvio quien ganaría, así que decidió ir al pasillo de adentro para no ver las siguientes batallas.

— ¿A dónde vas Juvia? —Rufus y los demás notaron que la chica se iba.

—Juvia no quiere ver pelear a Natsu, así que estará en el pasillo hasta que finalicen las peleas. — dijo la chica algo seria y salió para recargarse en la puerta y esperar a que el día terminara.

Paso un largo tiempo y la chica únicamente escuchaba los ataques y demás cosas de lo que pasaba en la batalla, Natsu había acabado rápidamente a War Cry con un solo puñetazo, ya que se harto de las lagrimas falsas que el mago vestido de perro hacia con tal de ganar ventaja, haciendo que Natsu le encestara tremendo puñetazo que lo envió del otro lado de la arena.

— Aprovechado. — susurro Juvia encogiendo los hombros y cruzando los brazos sin despegar su espalda de la pared.

— _¡Natsu venció a War Cry de un solo golpe, Fairy Tail obtiene 10 puntos!_

"Tabla de Posiciones"

1. — Sabertooth = **20** puntos.

2. — Fairy Tail = **16** puntos.

3. — Lamia Scale = **8** puntos.

4. — Quatro Cerberus = **4** puntos.

5. — Blue Pegasus = **2** puntos

6. — Mermaid Heel = **0** puntos

— _¡Y la última pelea es entre: Eve Tearm contra Arania Web!_

Como en la ocasión anterior, Arania aun con sus telarañas, había perdido contra la magia de nieve de Eve, ya que la hacia temblar constantemente e incluso perdió por no poder salir de una gran montaña pesada de nieve, dándole la victoria al trimen consiguiéndole más puntos a su equipo.

Juvia ya había entrado al palco para ver esa batalla, ya que las batallas de Fairy Tail, no le importaba demasiado.

— _¡Y con esto concluimos el primer día del torneo, Sabertooth lidera la tabla de posiciones, mañana al parecer tendremos más sorpresas! ¡Y claro, agradecemos la presencia de Jose Porla, lo volveremos a ver en el último día del torneo!_

"Tabla de Posiciones"

1. — Sabertooth = **20** puntos.

2. — Fairy Tail = **16** puntos.

3. — Blue Pegasus = **12** puntos.

4. —Lamia Scale = **8 **puntos.

5. — Quatro Cerberus = **4** puntos

6. — Mermaid Heel = **0** puntos

Juvia fue la primera en salir del palco, saliendo al pasillo y tomar un camino contrario al de la salida del estadio. — ¿Juvia? — Yukino la vio marchar sin comprender al igual que los demás, a donde iba.

— Realmente Juvia se arrepentirá de esto. — se mostro algo de molestia en su mirada al tenerse que dirigir a cierta parte.

…

El equipo estaba reunido en la enfermería para que Gajeel fuera atendido por la anciana pelirrosa, siendo apoyada por Wendy.

— No tienes heridas graves. — la anciana había terminado y después tomar asiento en una silla vacía junto a la mesa donde tenía todos sus pociones e instrumentos, solo que una cortina casi le escondía por completo.

— Como sea. — Gajeel se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. — Me voy.

— ¿Nos abandonas? — reclamo Natsu. — Eres un…

— ¿Quién dijo que me iba a marchar? Solamente voy a buscar a Juvia. — respondió dejando a Natsu callado. — Tengo que hablar con ella. — abrió la puerta sin dejar de ver a los demás. — Quiero saber cómo fueron las cosas de hace año y medio. — noto que los demás tenían una mirada algo asustadiza por la persona que estaba frente a la puerta, este giro y vio que era la maga de agua. — ¿J-Juvia?

— Juvia. — Gray se había levantado de la cama donde estaba sentado para mirar fijamente a la Loxar que no se molestaba en dar contacto visual con el.

— Así que estoy en la habitación correcta. — dijo mostrando desinterés.

— Juvia. — Lucy se lanzo a los brazos de la chica abrazándola fuertemente. — Juvia ¿siempre iremos a cenar?

— Claro que si, únicamente Juvia tiene que ir al Alojamiento para resolver unos asuntos con Sting-san y los demás y pasara por ti. — le sonrió la peliazul cálidamente a la chica. — ¿Están en Honey Bone? — vio que la rubia asintió y se separaron por un momento. — Juvia pasara por ti en la noche, buscaremos un buen lugar para cenar juntas.

— ¡Claro! — dijo Lucy feliz, ya que quería estar a solas con Juvia aunque fuera por hoy.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a aquella chicas poseedores de cabello peliazul, Wendy y Levy al ver que Juvia estaba allí, comenzando a sollozar se abalanzaron contra la chica que tuvo que sostenerse en un mueble de cerca para ver sorprendida que ambas chicas la abrazaban con fuerza.

— ¡Juvia! — decían ambas mirándola a los ojos, sumamente felices de ver que estaba bien.

La joven Loxar sonrió como cuando lo hizo con Lucy. — _Ellas nunca se atrevieron a lastimar a Juvia como lo hicieron los demás. — correspondió el abrazo para escuchar los pequeños y débiles sollozos de las chicas. — Juvia las considera unas grandes amigas, al igual que otros que valen la pena recordar._

— J-Juvia ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo? — dijo Erza ahora tratando de buscar una conversación con la Loxar.

— Lo siento, pero el asunto de Juvia es con otra persona. — respondió la peliazul algo dura separándose suavemente de las muchachas. — Gajeel-kun ¿esta Porlyusica-san?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Necesitas algo de mí? — la anciana al ser nombrada, hablo inmediatamente saliendo de la cortina que le obstruía la vista.

— Si, Juvia necesita preguntarle algo. — dijo cuando Gajeel se hizo a un lado para darle el acceso. — Juvia quiere preguntarle algo importante.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es acerca de esto… — señalo su parche. — ¿Hay alguna manera de curar la herida de este ojo?

— ¿Lo perdiste? Si es el caso entonces…

— No, el ojo de Juvia está bien, es solo que. — no quería mostrárselo a nadie que no fuera la curandera de Fairy Tail, pero no tuvo otra opción. Dio un suspiro y cerrando los ojos comenzó a quitarse el parche para después abrirlos revelando el secreto detrás de dicho parche.

— Juvia ¿Qué te paso ahí? — Gray se acerco y la tomo de los hombros. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por Juvia? — dijo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento mirándolo con sus orbes, oscuro/carmesí, pero en su interior sintió un poco de temor por ser tocada nuevamente por el alquimista de hielo. — _Q-Que deje de tocar a Juvia ¿No tienes idea de el daño que le hiciste a Juvia? ¡Y mas tus hirientes palabras Gray!_

— Porque… — él se cortó de palabras al no haber que decir, le dolía que la Loxar se expresara de esa manera. — Es porque nosotros… en especial yo…

— Gray. — al ser nombrado de esa manera, Gray miro atentamente a la chica. — ¿Podrías dejar de tocar a Juvia? Es algo molesto ¿sabes?

— Pero Juvia.

La maga elemental al ver que el pelinegro no tenía la intención de soltarla, ella mismo deshizo el agarre usando sus manos y alejarse hacia donde estaba la anciana. — ¿En que estábamos?

— Tienes un ojo de diferente color. — menciono la pelirrosa llevando una mano a su mentón. — ¿Qué paso?

— Le sería de mucha incomodidad a Juvia contar toda la historia, así que Juvia será breve. — cruzo los brazos ligeramente. — Juvia recibió esta herida a consecuencia del movimiento de una espada. — miro de reojo a la Scarlet que decidió no mirarla por el momento y que impresiono a la anciana de cabellos rosados. — Así es, Juvia está cargando con este peso y se ha vuelto demasiado frustrante.

— Podría ser capaz de ayudarte.

— Otra cosa más. — añadió la chica de cabellos celestes. — ¿Usted cree en las leyendas?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

— Realmente Juvia no sabe si es cierto o es una simple coincidencia pero… existe una antigua leyenda que dice que si alguien es herido por una persona que sintió mucho odio y rencor en ese momento, la herida que se obtuvo nunca dejaría de sangrar. — ese dicho preocupo a los demás y en especial a la Scarlet.

— Realmente no creo en ese tipo de cosas, pero al parecer me parece un tanto interesante con respecto a tu situación. — la curandera tomo otra silla e invito a Juvia para que se sentara. — Tengo que revisarte bien.

— Gracias. — la peliazul se sentó para que la pelirrosa comenzara a inspeccionarla. Pasaron unos minutos, para que la anciana con lo que tenía a la mano, comenzara a curar el ojo de Juvia lo mejor que pudiera. Como ambas querían un poco mas de privacidad, los presentes salieron un momento para esperar en el pasillo.

— ¿Sera cierto lo de la leyenda? — pregunto Lucy y en ese momento se escucho un golpe en la pared y todos vieron a Erza que había golpeado el muro con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y una faceta de culpa se dibujaba en su rostro. — ¿Erza?

— M-Me siento muy mal. — declaro dando otro golpe. — Es mi culpa por la cual Juvia este cargando todo esto.

— Erza. — Gray estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando de reojo a la pelirroja, fijo ahora su vista al suelo con una mirada seria.

_Gray ¿Podrías dejar de tocar a Juvia? Es algo molesto ¿sabes?_

_Realmente… ¿es la misma Juvia que conocemos? — dijo algo preocupado por el repentino cambio de la maga de agua. — Juvia, al parecer… me será muy difícil obtener tu perdón. Aunque me di cuenta que la razón de ese tiempo fue por mi culpa y todo por ser un completo estúpido._

Pasaron únicamente unos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió para ver que la anciana se asomaba un poco. — Ya pueden pasar.

Todos entraron y vieron que Juvia estaba aun sentada en aquella silla, mirándose con un espejo de mano, su rostro mostraba gran alivio al ver que su ojo estaba "ya bien", volviendo a su color anterior, sus ojos estaban algo entreabiertos por la impresión que tenia de verse y la mano libre la tenía sobre una de sus mejillas.

Gray abrió la boca un poco al ver ese perfil de la chica, notando lo hermosa y elegante que se veía de esa manera, casi como digno de una pintura. Se dio cuenta que su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y trato de tranquilizarse. — _Maldición ¿Por qué me pongo así en este momento? — al parecer, realmente Gray si se enamoro de Juvia, ya que con el tiempo se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y como Erza lo estuvo ayudando, mas rápido comprendió las cosas sintiendo que si compartía los sentimientos de Juvia, pero con lo ocurrido con el incidente de hace un año y medio, pues las cosas no terminaron como ambos hubieran querido._

— ¿Estás bien Juvia? — Gajeel se acerco y poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica quien reacciono y lo miro algo sonriente. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Muy bien. — respondió algo feliz de quitarse un poco del peso de encima. — Gracias. —miro a la curandera de Fairy Tail.

— Únicamente no permitas que reciba un daño y… — se detuvo cuando vio que el ojo de la chica comenzaba a llorar sangre preocupándola a ella y a los presentes. — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

— ¡Juvia-san! — exclamo preocupada Wendy.

Juvia algo asombrada, pero con toda la calma del mundo que tenia se nuevo se miro al espejo y vio que su ojo de nuevo brotaba sangre, solo que ahora era algo distinto. Su ojo permaneció intacto con respecto a su color natural y eso la alivio.

— ¿Qué rayos paso? — comenzó a leer de nuevo sus libros la anciana.

— Esta bien. — ella llamo la atención de todos que vieron él como ella daba una sonrisa aun mirándose en dicho espejo. — Al menos Juvia ya no tiene que usar ese parche molesto. — su sonrisa se borro cuando sintió la presencia de Erza cerca suyo y mirándola de reojo, la vio que en silencio le extendía un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar la sangre. — ¿Qué haces?

— N-Nada, yo únicamente q-quería… — Erza estaba muy mal, se veía arrepentida y trataba de buscar la manera de poder hablar y hacer las paces con Juvia, aunque no se las merece como a la mayoría del gremio. Quería de nuevo empezar con ella.

Juvia noto lo nerviosa que estaba la pelirroja, miro el pañuelo y dando suspiro lo tomo suavemente evitando que sus dedos tuvieran contacto con los de Titania, para comenzar a limpiar la sangre que había en sus mejillas.

— Juvia. — Titania estaba sorprendida de que Juvia aceptara su ayuda indirecta.

La miembro de Sabertooth se levanto y guardo el pañuelo para después tomar su capa y ponérsela ante la mirada de todos. — Perdón las molestias Porlyusica-san, Juvia le esta agradecida. — se acomodo la túnica que la cubría completamente. — Juvia debe marcharse ahora al Alojamiento, hay una pequeña reunión con los demás del equipo con respecto al torneo. Lucy-san, mas tarde Juvia pasara por ti. — abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse. — Nos veremos mañana en el torneo. — se refirió al resto del gremio.

Erza no lo soporto mas y abriéndose paso, se acerco con rapidez a la chica y la abrazo provocando que Juvia abriera los ojos en par preocupada por tener de nuevo contacto físico con la Scarlet.

— ¡Lo siento Juvia! — la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail ya no podía soportar todo el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento que traía desde aquel día que supo que Juvia había muerto, en muchos momentos quiso regresar el tiempo para evitar la desgracia y no cometer el mismo error. — Perdóname Juvia, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a ser la misma? ¡No quiero verte así Juvia!

La joven Loxar no soporto mas aquellas "mentiras" que salían de la boca de Erza y se separo bruscamente de ella chocando con la pared de atrás viendo algo alterada a la Scarlet.

— ¿Juvia? — dando un solo paso, altero mas a Juvia.

— ¡No te acerques Erza! — exclamo molesta y después tranquilizarse, ya que no era bueno para ella. — El daño está hecho así que ya no le busques más. — le dio la espalda. — Desde hace un año, Juvia perdió el respeto que te tenía al igual que la mayoría de Fairy Tail, claro exceptuando a unos pocos. Así que no se molesten en pedirle a Juvia perdón o como le quieran llamar.

— ¡Tu no entiendes Juvia! — era el turno de Natsu para entrar en acción. — ¡Si tan solo nos dieras una oportunidad para hablar entonces…!

— ¡ESO DEBIERON DE HABERLO HECHO CON JUVIA EN PRIMER LUGAR! — el grito de la peliazul resonó por el pasillo, callando a todos. — ¡NO OLVIDEN LO QUE HICIERON HACE TIEMPO! ¡USTEDES NO LE DIERON A JUVIA UNA OPORTUNIDAD, ASI QUE OLVIDENLO!

— Juvia. — Natsu no podía soportarlo más y cuando iba a acercarse, Juvia lo amenazo mostrando su puño envuelto en agua a alta presión y sobre todo a una temperatura muy alta. — ¿Qué haces?

— Si no quieres entender Natsu, entonces no me dejaras opción. — lo miro con la mirada más dura que podía. — Juvia les demostrara lo aterrador que puede ser el agua.

— Juvia. — escucharon otra voz y vieron que en el pasillo estaba acercándose el DS de las Sombras. — Te estaba buscando, nos preocupaste cuando saliste sin decirnos nada.

— Rogue-san. — ella se tranquilizo y suavizo su mirada revirtiendo el agua de su mano. — Juvia ya iba para el Alojamiento.

— Vine a buscarte, así que deberíamos irnos. Recuerda que tenemos la junta con los demás del equipo. — se acerco el de cabellos oscuros lo suficiente mirando con desconfianza a Fairy Tail. — ¿Se atrevieron a hacerte algo?

— N-No. — dijo algo decaída la peliazul. — Al contrario, Juvia al parecer iba a hacer lo mismo.

Rogue dio un suspiro y le toco el hombro. — Vámonos ya.

— C-Claro. — ella se aferro a su túnica negra y vio a Lucy. — Juvia pasara por ti más tarde Lucy-san.

Ambos se retiraron en silencio ante la mirada de Fairy Tail que se preocupo por él como la chica se había ido y como estaba dispuesta a regresarles el "favor" de hace un año y medio.

— Juvia. — Lucy bajo la mirada viendo fijamente el piso.

…

— ¿De qué querían hablar? — preguntaba la chica peliazul estando en el vestíbulo del alojamiento con los demás del equipo.

— Estuve pensando algo Juvia. — el rubio la miro cruzando los brazos. — Me gusto tu desempeño en el primer reto y quería preguntarte si eres capaz de participar en todos los demás.

— ¿Qué? — ella se mostro confusa. — ¿Por qué le pides eso a Juvia?

— Ya te lo dije, eres capaz de ejecutar todos los retos a la perfección y seria una carga menos para nosotros en la zona de batallas. — dio su razón el rubio.

— ¿Estás seguro Sting? — pregunto Rufus sentado junto a Orga. — ¿No crees que es bastante para ella?

— Por eso le estoy preguntando. — rectifico el joven Eucliffe.

— Sting-sama, también recuerde que puede que Juvia también sea elegida para alguna batalla o incluso en el reto especial del último día. — se metió Yukino en la conversación. — No le podemos dar toda esa responsabilidad a Juvia, nosotros también representamos al gremio.

— Realmente… — Juvia llamo la atención de todos. — Realmente Juvia no sabe si es capaz de superar los demás retos, además recuerden que estos pueden ser de dos, tres o todos nosotros. Además, seria aburrido ser siempre la que está metida en los retos ¿no? — se levanto y fue hacia la ventana viendo el atardecer. — Pero Juvia podría hacer el intento, pero también lo malo es que Juvia no debe usar el "Segundo Origen" a menos que sea necesario.

— Por cierto Juvia. — Rogue tomo la palabra esta vez. — ¿La razón por la que fuiste con Fairy Tail, fue por el asunto de tu ojo? — todos se les hacia raro que la chica ya no llevara encima su parche negro, solo que su ojo que aun no estaba del todo curado, estaba siendo cubierto por el fleco crecido de la chica que casi lo ocultaba completamente.

— Si, Juvia no tuvo opción ya que escucho que Porlyusica-san fue quien restauro el ojo removido de Erza cuando lo perdió siendo apenas una niña. Al menos el ojo volvió a su color natural, aunque aun así sigue sangrando.

— Al menos me alegra que estés bien Juvia. — Yukino se acerco y entrelazo sus manos con ella. — ¿Verdad? — miro a los demás del grupo que asintieron en silencio.

— ¿Y bien Juvia? — pregunto Sting retomando el tema. — ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— Depende del reto, el que se le haga interesante a Juvia. — sonrió un poco la chica. — Juvia ira a la habitación a acomodarse el cabello, mas tarde tendrá una cena con Lucy-san.

— ¿Con la rubia? — dijo Sting cuando la peliazul ya había subido las escaleras. — Hey Juvia.

— Juvia quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con Lucy. — respondió Rogue cruzado de brazos. —Paso un año y medio que no se veían y quiere al parecer estar un tiempo con ella.

…

Juvia estaba cepillándose el cabello mirándose en el espejo con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba contenta de ya no usar ese parche algo molesto, pero que fue necesario para esconder su pequeño secreto de los demás por un tiempo, también por eso había deseado que el día de los juegos llegara, ya que quería hablar con la curandera de Fairy Tail.

— Al menos Juvia se siente aliviada. — menciono la peliazul sonriendo teniendo sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos, hasta que escucho que se abría la puerta dejando ver a Yukino. — Oh, eres tu Yukino.

— Juvia. — la albina se acerco y entrelazo su mano con la de Juvia quien no comprendió tal acto de su parte.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— Solamente quiero decirte que no sería bueno que estés tanto tiempo con Lucy ¿sí?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

— No estoy en contra de que recuperes el tiempo perdido con Lucy, me gusta mucho la idea de que ambas vuelva a estar juntas después de tanto tiempo, pero el problema es que Fairy Tail puede sacar ventaja de eso para así poder acercarse a ti y tratar de convencerte de que les des otra oportunidad.

— ¿Y quien dijo que los voy a perdonar? — dijo aun confundida la peliazul asombrando a la Aguria.

— Entonces Juvia, tu…

— Juvia no está en condiciones para perdonarlos, no después de todo el daño físico y psicológico que sufrió Juvia por culpa suya, ni Juvia está en condiciones de regresar a Fairy Tail.

— Juvia. — la albina se mostro mas aliviada.

— Es hora que vaya a buscar a Lucy. — la joven Loxar abrazo pro un momento a su amiga y después le sonrió. — ¿Qué te parece si en el día del descanso, vamos a recorrer la ciudad juntas?

— ¿E-Enserio? — Yukino se mostro algo emocionada. — ¡Claro que si Juvia!

— Ese será un regalo de parte de Juvia por el buen trabajo que hiciste en la batalla. — la maga de agua se dirigió a la puerta. — Juvia vendrá mas tarde.

Yukino se dirigió al gran ventanal de la habitación escuchando que se cerraba la puerta, ella miro lo poco que quedaba del atardecer, el día ya estaba llegando a su fin.

— Al menos me alegro ver que Juvia sonríe de nuevo. — su sonrisa se borro un momento. — Pero… — recordó aquellos momentos de tristeza y depresión que sufrió al principio su amiga de agua, recordando aquellos momentos que al parecer el sentimiento contagiaba el ambiente, ya que cuando Juvia había llorado, Yukino también lo hizo y era algo que no se pudo evitar. — Al menos tengo que hacer algo por ella o seguirá mal. — decidida, se fue de la habitación con la intención de seguir a Juvia al lugar donde se dirigió por Lucy. — _Al menos quiero hacerle entender a todos que lo que están haciendo con Juvia está mal, deben dejarla en paz o caerá al fondo del precipicio nuevamente._

Bajo las escaleras donde vio únicamente a Sting y Rogue conversando, Orga y Rufus ya habían ido a sus habitaciones a descansar para el día de mañana. — Sting-sama, Rogue-sama.

— Hey Yukino ¿Por qué bajas con tanta prisa?

— Sting-sama ¿Juvia tiene apenas que salió?

— ¿Juvia? Apenas se fue, casi treinta segundos después que bajaste. — respondió el rubio. — ¿Paso algo?

— ¿Dijo a donde se dirigía? — de nuevo pregunto sin responder la primera pregunta del joven Eucliffe.

— Dijo que se dirigía a "Honey Bone" donde allí se hospeda Fairy Tail. — respondió el DS de las Sombras. — Yukino ¿pasa algo? — se mostro interesado y mas por la faceta algo apresurada de su compañera.

— Únicamente quiero verificar algo, regresare luego. — salió apresurada yendo a aquel lugar.

— Espera Yukino. — hablo Sting, pero la chica ya se había marchado. —Ya se fue. ¿Qué le pasara a Yukino?

— Podría ser algo referente al asunto de Juvia. — el joven Cheney cruzo levemente los brazos. —Espero que Juvia tenga cuidado con los de Fairy Tail.

— Oye Rogue. — dijo picaron Sting. — No sé porque te pregunto esto, pero me ha entrado curiosidad.

— ¿Ahora qué pensamiento tienes en la cabeza Sting?

— Se me hizo raro que la única persona que permaneció más tiempo con Juvia fueras tú. Dime Rogue y se sincero. ¿Te gusta la chica?

— Eres un tonto al preguntarme eso.

— Oye al menos quiero saber, eres mi amigo y compañero de lucha, yo estoy esperando a que te consigas una novia.

— Lo mismo digo. — Rogue le regreso el "cumplido" al joven que únicamente se ruborizo un poco y se quedo callado.

— Bien, tu ganas me callo. — Sting cruzo los brazos mientras Rogue tomaba un libro de la mesa y comenzaba leer, para ignorar cualquier pregunta más de Sting Eucliffe.

— Hay una razón por la cual estoy tan apegado a Juvia. — menciono el chico de cabellos oscuros dando vuelta a la pagina. — Y con la situación actual, me es importante seguir protegiéndola de todos los de Fairy Tail, en especial a Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿A qué te refieres Rogue?

— Ya te dije lo que tenía que decir, no es necesario que te siga contando, puede que con el tiempo que llevemos aquí, te des cuenta de la verdadera relación que tengo con Juvia. Algo que incluso a todos ustedes les sorprenderá tarde o temprano. — la charla termino y Rogue cerró su libro para cargar a Frosh que estaba dormido en su regazo.— Iré a la habitación.

— De acuerdo, te alcanzo luego. — dijo por último el DS Blanco para después ver a Lector que estaba igual que Frosh, dormido pero en su caso a un lado de el.

_Puede que con el tiempo que llevemos aquí, te des cuenta de la verdadera relación que tengo con Juvia. Algo que incluso a todos ustedes les sorprenderá tarde o temprano._

— ¿A qué se refería Rogue? ¿Le gustara o no Juvia?

…

Mirajane se llevo una enorme sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta de la posada, se encontró con la imagen de Juvia que había llegado al fin para recoger a Lucy.

— ¡J-Juvia! — exclamo llamando la atención de los demás que estaban algo distraídos, sus rostros cambiaron inmediatamente al reencontrarse con la maga de agua.

— ¿Juvia esta aquí? — Gray se levanto del lugar donde estaba viendo que la maga de agua daba un paso dentro de la posada, para ser abrazada rápidamente por Mirajane.

— Juvia. — la albina mayor abrazo fuertemente a la chica del cuello, llorando. — Juvia yo… — sintió que la chica peliazul había retirado los brazos de ella con la ayuda de sus manos frías a consecuencia del suave viento helado que hacia afuera. — ¿Juvia?

— No abraces a Juvia por favor Mirajane. — hablo la chica no mostrando sentimiento alguno en su rostro, viendo como Mirajane se mostraba arrepentida, pero eso no llego a tentar el quebrado corazón de Juvia. — ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto para saber porque la miraba de esa manera, es más, le era muy incomodo que Fairy Tail ahora la viera con esa cara de arrepentimiento.

— N-No. —la Strauss mayor bajo la mirada y se hizo a un lado para dejar a la maga de agua ingresar a la posada, entre el silencio del lugar.

— Juvia. — Lissana también se acerco, cuando iba a decir una palabra, Juvia se fijo en ella con la misma mirada con la cual vio Mirajane, obligándola a no decir nada.

Se acerco el centro de la posada y buscar a Lucy. — ¿Y Lucy-san? — pregunto viendo por todas partes.

— Esta arriba. — respondió Erza manteniendo la distancia. — Entonces eras tú quien iba a recoger a Lucy ¿verdad?

— Si ¿algún problema con eso Erza? — cruzo los brazos mirando a todos desinteresadamente, la manera en que se dirigía a la pelirroja, hizo sentir mal a Erza.

Gray por su parte se quedo callado y sin quitarle la vista de encima de la chica, viendo lo bonita que se veía con esa ropa casual, que recordaba hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Juvia vestida así. Juvia vestía elegantemente casual, unos jeans azules donde había un corte en la rodilla dejándola expuesta, zapatos cómodos negros, una blusa de botones blanca y una chaqueta negra que estaba abierta ya que no se cerró el cierre, su cabello estaba suelto con algunos gruesos mechones por encima de sus hombros y por esta ocasión no usaba sus típicos sombreros.

_Tengo que hablar con ella, ya no soporto más este maldito sentimiento. — Gray estaba dispuesto a buscar la oportunidad, aunque al parecer esta vez no sería el momento indicado._

— J-Juvia. — la voz del anciano se escucho entre todo el silencio y la chica de orbes oscuros vio que cerca de la barra estaba el Maestro del Gremio.

— M-Maestro. — la muchacha se acerco y se inclino frente al anciano, quien aprovecho y la abrazo fuertemente. — ¿Maestro?

— Me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto Juvia. — decía el maestro separándose aun teniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. — Creo que me debes una explicación Juvia.

— Juvia lo entiende y no se preocupe, el día del primer descanso hablare con usted sobre cómo fueron las cosas. — le dijo aliviando al maestro. — Además, Juvia tiene muchas cosas que pensar en el torneo y con respecto al reto especial, no podemos confiarnos y decaer.

— Ven Juvia, bebe algo con nosotros mientras esperas a Lucy. — El Maestro la guio a la barra donde allí estaba Levy y Gajeel sentados en ella, ya que ellos acompañaban al maestro por un momento.

Unos minutos pasaron y el gremio se dio la confianza de seguir con su fiesta, Natsu y los demás miraban a Juvia que escasamente sonreía mientras escuchaba el sinfín de palabras de Gajeel y Levy, incluyendo algunas risas del maestro. Tenía entre sus pálidos dedos una taza con café, ya que venía del exterior y necesitaba algo caliente por el momento. El clima la molestaba un poco, pero ya estaba un poco acostumbrada.

Llevo una mano a su ojo mostrando una mirada algo incomoda por el dolor que sentía, llamando la atención de aquellos que estaban con ella ahora.

— ¿Pasa algo Juvia? — pregunta Makarov viendo que la chica cerraba sus ojos un momento.

— No es nada. — no quiso preocupar a todos y mintió por esta vez. — Es época invernal, así que en este tiempo Juvia siente dolor, como ya saben Juvia carga con este dolor. Normalmente en días muy fríos, hace que Juvia tenga más malestar.

— Y yo creí que la Porlyusica-san te ayudaría. — menciono Levy. — Al menos regreso a su color natural.

— Oye Juvia.

— ¿Pasa algo Gajeel-kun?

— Me he dado cuenta que cambiaste mucho desde la última vez que te vi ¿tienes técnicas nuevas? — se mostro algo curioso. — Porque ansió saber que tan fuerte te volviste al lado del mocoso y del rubio ese.

— Rogue-san ya no es un mocoso Gajeel-kun.

— Juvia, me di cuenta que estuviste muy apegada a Rogue desde que comenzó el torneo. — dijo picarona la segunda peliazul. — ¿Por qué será?

— N-No es lo que tú piensas. — dijo algo sonrojada y bajo la mirada. — _Ellos tienen la idea de que Rogue-san y Juvia están…_

— Juvia. — se escucho una voz por las escaleras y vieron que era Lucy. — Has venido.

— Hola Lucy-san. — la peliazul sin levantarse de su lugar vio que la rubia se acerco. — ¿Lista?

— Claro, cuando tú digas. — sonrió la rubia observando a la peliazul que se levantaba del banquillo para acomodarse la chaqueta que traía encima. La rubia traía una falda negra que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, un suéter blanco y de mangas largas, medias blancas que llegaban hasta el muslo, zapatos negros y su cabello estaba atado a una coleta alta.

Ante la mirada de todos, la Loxar se despidió del Maestro y de sus amigos y tanto ella como Lucy salieron del lugar sin decir nada. Cuando ambas salieron, entrelazaron sus manos para mirarse con una sonrisa y después ver el cielo nocturno mientras dejaban que el viento helado hiciera contacto a sus rostro y haciendo que sus cabellos danzaran un momento, para que ambas se fueran caminando rumbo al centro de la ciudad donde irían a cenar.

…

— Al menos agradezcan que Juvia se tomo la molestia de venir hasta acá, ya que el alojamiento de Sabertooth está algo lejos de donde estamos nosotros. — mención Gajeel algo molesto por ver la actitud de los demás, al parecer no iban a cambiar. Los demás cada vez que miraban a Juvia o si alguien la mencionaba, mostraban esa mirada que era molesta para Gajeel como para Juvia. — Como me enferman.

— Ya tranquilo Gajeel. — Levy lo calmo y ambos se sentaron de nuevo en la barra viendo a los demás con esa cara.

— No puedo evitarlo. — dijo el Redfox ya cansado del asunto, ellos se lastimaban a sí mismos por su culpa y por sus acciones contra la maga de agua. — Al menos Juvia no los amenazó como cuando lo hizo con Salamander en la enfermería.

De nuevo tocaron la puerta y esta vez fue Lissana quien se ofreció en abrirla. — ¿Serán Juvia y Lucy? — se pregunto dudosa, al igual que los demás. — ¿Qué hace aquí? — Lissana también estaba sorprendida como lo fue Mirajane con Juvia.

— Buenas noches. — saludo la albina algo seria y dando una reverencia. — Lamento mucho venir aquí a estas horas.

— ¡Yukino! — exclamo Happy sorprendido al igual que los demás, pero por la faceta que traía la albina, al parecer no era para tener una charla muy agradable que digamos.

* * *

-_ **C**ontinuara _-

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **#** **7**: "**S**entimientos** M**architados"

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí el capítulo, lamento mucho no haberlo subido este fin de semana, calcule mal mi tiempo para mis tareas de la escuela y resulta que todas son para mañana y son de 8 materias, ahhhh, pero bueno, al parecer no sé si les agrado las peleas que hubo este capítulo, pero tengo mis razones para hacerlo y espero sigan leyendo.

La mayoría de los magos de Quatro Cerberus y Mermaid Heel no tienen muchas habilidades que yo pueda utilizar durante el torneo ya que en el manga no mostraron nada y los del anime no me convencen la verdad, y no sería muy interesante que digamos, la mayoría que son de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale, tienen magos que tienen un buen número de ataques que si puedo usar a mi favor, pero que estoy reservando.

También estoy reservando a los magos más fuertes según mi opinión para los retos y batallas finales. Así que estoy digamos, teniendo pendiente lo mejor para el final del torneo.

Esa es mi razón y bueno, elegí a los que serian Yukino, Natsu quienes tenían que llenar el cupo que había entre las batallas de hoy, ya más adelante veremos a lo que serian: Juvia, Gray, Sting, Gajeel, etc.

¿Y quién es la misteriosa chica de Mermaid Heel? ¿Qué relación tiene con Juvia? ¿Por qué tanto rencor? ¿Qué hace Yukino en la posada de Fairy Tail? ¿Enfrentara a Fairy Tail en lugar de Juvia?

Muchas cosas irán revelándose, la verdad detrás de todo el sufrimiento de Juvia ya casi está por llegar, la misión, la expulsión, la reacción de Gajeel, la llegada de Sabertooth, todo eso estará a punto de ser revelado.

Agradecimientos a:

**kAeDe-HiMe – Kim-blanca – LaylaRedfox – 1710Dushy – Rirukasabe – Konan Akatsuki – samii – Giulii – xxxMavis Vermilionxxx – sinnombreespecifico – rita uchiha namikaze – Dixie Ulquiorra – Sore-chan – Sakuale Scar Lu – Sejo Riama – Hola – hushgueass – Lee Ab Koi – PoliFullbuster – Awesome – Seirei y LuFFy McCormick.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**


	7. Sentimientos Marchitados

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento Destruido **_-

**Capitulo # 7: "Sentimientos Marchitados"**

**S**e detuvieron enfrente de un restaurante muy reconocido entre los habitantes de Crocus y decidieron adentrarse en el, encontrando una mesa disponible sin problemas, esperando a quien alguien tomara sus órdenes. Cada mesa era oculta casi por paredes y adornadas con arbustos y flores para así darle más privacidad a la gente en torno a sus temas de conversación y demás, ellas se habían situado casi en la entrada, teniendo la enorme ventana a su disposición donde podían ver a las personas pasar constantemente.

— Muy bonito lugar. — decía impresionada Lucy.

— Juvia desde un tiempo que quería comer aquí, escuche que aquí tienen un servicio de primera. — sonrió la peliazul mirando por todas partes. — Como habíamos venido aquí, pues a Juvia se le ocurrió venir aquí contigo Lucy-san.

— Juvia. — sonrió la chica rubia emocionada por las palabras de la peliazul. El rostro de Lucy cambio por un momento, dejando algo confusa a Juvia. — Al parecer sufriste mucho este tiempo ¿eh?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Lucy-san? — aun preguntando, Juvia había escuchado perfectamente a su amiga rubia.

— N-Nada, no me hagas caso.

— No es necesario que finjas Lucy-san, Juvia escucho perfectamente. — hablo algo dura, pero no demasiado para no asustar a la joven. — Y la verdad, Juvia te será sincera. Juvia sufrió demasiado, mucho más de lo que fue en el pasado antes de conocerlos a todos ustedes.

La joven Heartfilia se maldijo a si misma por tomar ese tema como la nueva conversación. — Juvia…

— Te contare todo Lucy-san. — Juvia por este momento olvido de su hábito de hablar en tercera persona, algo que impresiono a Lucy. Al parecer Juvia había cambiado bastante, tanto físico como emocionalmente. — Te contare todo acerca de mi vida al lado de Sabertooth, únicamente mis momentos felices con ellos, ya que lo que ocurrió antes de eso, aun no estoy preparada para contártelo a ti y a mis amigos de Sabertooth. — el rostro de Juvia mostro un poco de tristeza, pero adornándola con una escasa sonrisa.

…

— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora Yukino? — se pregunto el Neko azul volando alrededor de la albina quien paso lentamente bajando la cabeza. — ¿Te sientes mal?

— N-No. — dijo apresuradamente sin perder su poca seriedad. — Vine aquí porque seguí a Juvia a este lugar.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — pregunto Mirajane tomándola de los hombros y sorpresivamente ella se alejo, tal como lo hizo anteriormente Juvia con la Take Over mayor.

— Vine aquí para hablar con ustedes. — dijo mientras vio que Jet y Droy le extendieron una silla en medio de todos. — Se que esto será muy imprudente de mi parte pero… — apretó sus manos contra sus rodillas y miro a todos los que pudo. — Quiero que dejen a Juvia en paz.

— ¿Qué? — murmuraron algunos con respecto a las palabras de la joven Aguria.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir Yukino? — pregunto Erza.

— No quiero que Juvia siga sufriendo por lo que ustedes le han hecho, por eso vine aquí a exigirles que ya no sigan. Juvia está muy afectada y ustedes no saben cuánto.

— Realmente estamos muy mal también por no haberla escuchado, sabemos de nuestro error y queremos remediarlo. — la albina menor de los Strauss había habla esta vez. — Y-Yo realmente no quería lastimar a Juvia, la lastime y lo acepto, pero lo hice con mucha indecisión de mi parte. No estaba de acuerdo, pero también lo hice por Lucy.

— Aun así te atreviste a lastimarla Lissana-sama. — Yukino la fulmino un poco con la mirada. — Si supieran lo grave que estaba cuando la encontramos, herida gravemente y la situación de su ojo es algo terrible. ¡El daño emocional es algo mas grave! ¡Ella esta aun herida en su interior! ¡Y mas por el! — señalo a Gray. — El fue quien causo más daño al corazón de Juvia, el cual fue roto en mil pedazos y aun el daño sigue.

— Tranquila Yukino. — hablo la peliazul usuaria de la magia de escritura solida.

— No me puedo quedar tranquila sabiendo que ustedes… — ella bajo la mirada ya no queriendo decir nada más. — El fue quien lastimo más a Juvia por sus horribles palabras. — miro al Fullbuster que únicamente rompió el contacto visual por un momento. — Por culpa de ustedes ¡Juvia cayo al fondo del precipicio! Juvia ya no es la misma que ustedes conocieron, ahora ella es una persona totalmente diferente y que no perdonara las acciones que hicieron en contra de ella.

— O-Oye ¿a qué refieres con que Juvia cayó al fondo del precipicio? — Gajeel comenzó a preocuparse. — ¿Acaso le paso algo?

Yukino tranquilizo su estresado cuerpo y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. — Al principio no creímos en el primer instante en lo que nos decía Juvia, pero por su voz quebrada, su tristeza y decepción reflejada en su rostro, nos hizo creerle inmediatamente. Durante 6 largos meses o incluso más, Juvia entro en una fuerte depresión y estuvo a punto de… — su garganta fue interrumpida por un pequeño nudo al tener que recordar eso.

— ¿Ella qué? — Gajeel ya estaba harto de tanto suspenso.

— Estuvo a punto de suicidarse. — declaro y eso hizo que los demás se preocuparan bastante, abriendo los ojos completamente y un fuerte escalofrió los rodeo completamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gray miro preocupado a Yukino quien asintió para confirmar que era cierto lo que decía.

— Fue difícil levantarla y que siguiera adelante. — ella miro a todos determinante. — Y no permitiremos que derrumben todo el esfuerzo que dimos para lograr que volviera a sonreír. — decidida Yukino pensaba contarles todo lo que paso. — Es necesario que les cuente todo, nuestro esfuerzo hizo que Juvia decidiera seguir viviendo, pero la persona que se empeño mas en sacarla de la depresión fue Rogue-sama.

— ¿Ese tipo? — se pregunto el DS del Hierro. — ¿Paso algo entre ellos?

— Algo así, Rogue-sama ayudo mucho a Juvia. Incluso ambos compartían habitación en los 6 meses que Juvia estaba deprimida. — declaro la chica albina.

Aquellas palabras no le agradaron para nada bien al Fullbuster ¿Juvia durmiendo con Rogue? ¿Pero porque?

— Todo empieza cuando Sting-sama le pregunto a Juvia si quería unirse a Sabertooth, cosa que Juvia sin dudarlo acepto. — cerro los ojos para recordar lo que paso en esos pesados y largos 6 meses. — Las heridas de Juvia eran muy graves y tenía que estar en cama por un tiempo o incluso más cuando las heridas cicatrizaran.

_Juvia comenzó a derramar mas lagrimas cuando escucho que ellos la aceptaban en el gremio, si era necesario volver a empezar, entonces lo haría tratando de mantener lejos todos esos recuerdos dolorosos._

— _G-Gracias Sting…san. — Juvia colapso del cansancio y Rogue junto a Yukino la sostuvieron antes de que tocara suelo. _

— _Juvia-sama. — Yukino miro preocupada a la chica para acomodarla en la cama de nuevo._

— _Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar. — menciono el usuario del Memory Make, para que todos decidieran._

_Los días fueron pasando, en uno de dichos días, los chicos trasladaron a Juvia a otra habitación que sería suya por ser ya una miembro de Sabertooth, únicamente quedaría pendiente la marca del gremio para que sea oficial._

_Sting abrió la puerta de la habitación, para que todos entraran y al final Rogue quien traía a la chica en sus brazos, la depositara en la amplia cama blanca y bastante grande para ella, con el fin de que Juvia volviera a dormirse._

— _La fiebre estaba bajando poco a poco. — Yukino le coloco un trapo húmedo a la joven quien tranquilizo su respiración. — Dentro de dos días podrá quitarse ya las vendas._

— _Al menos ya pasamos lo peor, debiste de ver mi cara de asustado cuando Rogue y yo la encontramos. — el Dragón Slayer blanco se recargo el ropero de madera que había casi junto de la puerta. — Cuando se recupere, haremos los preparativos para que se vuelva una miembro oficial._

— _Mi pregunta será. ¿Fairy Tail se creyó la supuesta carta de defunción? — se pregunto Rufus teniendo sus brazos tras de él. — Creo que al parecer Juvia tendrá que estarse escondiendo a cada rato ¿no? Recuerden para qué era el objetivo de la carta falsa._

— _Juvia tiene que enfrentar a los obstáculos que se le pondrán en el camino. — hablo el chico de las sombras. — Una que tendrá mucha dificultad será en olvidar lo que paso con Fairy Tail, le hará bastante daño._

— Cuando Juvia se recupero, las cosas no fueron nada sencillas en los primeros meses, aun cuando se recupero físicamente, emocionalmente estaba muy fatal. — decía la Aguria tristemente. — Ella se mostraba fuerte ante nosotros, pero por lo que me había contado Rogue-sama, Juvia se sentía mal y no quería preocuparnos.

— ¿Realmente Juvia q-quiso… cometer suicidio? — se atrevió a preguntar Levy asustada por lo que estaba a punto de contar la Aguria.

— No fue gran cosa con su método de suicidio, iba a usar algo tan sencillo pero… — se le quebró la voz en ese momento la albina. — ella si estaba dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

_Yukino había salido de la habitación cuando le dejo el desayuno en el cuarto de la joven, iba bajando las escaleras cuando se encontró con Rogue y Sting quienes iban a subir._

— _Yukino. — hablo el rubio. — ¿Cómo esta Juvia?_

— _Esta algo mejor, ya saben. — se refirió a su estado emocional. — Debemos ser pacientes y darle algo de tiempo._

— … — _Rogue estaba algo pensativo sin dejar de ver a una parte perdida del lugar._

— _Rogue-sama ¿sucede algo?_

— _Estoy algo pensativo con algo que me dijo Juvia anoche._

— _¿Estuvo con ella anoche? — pregunto la chica sorprendida. — ¿Q-Que paso?_

— _La escuche llorar y fui a verla, me quede a dormir con ella. — declaro sin darse cuenta de la mirada de la Aguria. — Comencé cualquier tema de conversación para que dejara de llorar y pudiera dormir, pero antes de ellos me pregunto. ¿Si valía la pena que ella siguiera con vida?_

— _¿Qué tontería es esa? — Sting no comprendió. — Claro que ella vale la pena, todos valen la pena seguir en este mundo._

— _Ella me dijo que sería mejor si dejara este mundo, para no causarle daño a los demás y así terminar su sufrimiento. En pocas palabras… ella quiere morirse._

_Juvia cuando escucho que Yukino había salido, vio que estaba junto a ella la bandeja de plata donde había muchos alimentos, entre ellos los cubiertos y sin querer fijo su vista en el cuchillo que había sobre el plato._

_Realmente Juvia quiere terminar este sufrimiento. — recordó sus palabras que le había dicho al Cheney en la noche anterior, recordó nuevamente ese terrible acontecimiento que tuvo junto a Lucy en esa misión Y lo peor, cuando casi todos se pusieron en su contra. Con su mano temblante tomo el cuchillo y lo miro para apuntarlo hacia donde estaba su garganta._

_Si, el cuerpo de Juvia puede convertirse en agua por voluntad de ella, pero esta ocasión no opondría resistencia alguna para llevar a cabo su cometido, comenzando a llorar y pidiendo perdón a Gajeel y los demás por lo que iba a hacer._

— _Juvia-sama. — escucho que la peliazul lloraba, así que corrió rápido escaleras arriba seguida de los demás y entrar en la habitación donde la acción que iba a tomar la chica._

_Cuando iba a enterrar el objeto puntiagudo en su garganta, Rogue rápidamente de un manotazo se lo quito para tomarla del cuello de su ropa y mirarla. — ¡No te atrevas! — exclamo sumamente preocupado y molesto por ver que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer. — ¡No seas tonta, tienes que vivir!_

— _R-Rogue…san. _

— _¡Morir en esta situación significa únicamente huir nada más! Piénsalo Juvia. Tú tienes que demostrarle a Fairy Tail muchas cosas, fue muy injusto que te echaran y tú tienes que enfrentarlos algún día. Entonces ¿de qué sirvió el apoyo que te estuvimos dando?_

— _Juvia ya no quiere ser una carga. — decía la joven Loxar ya cansada de toda la situación, únicamente quería desaparecer y ya._

— _D-Dinos que quieres vivir Juvia. — le imploro el de cabellos oscuros. _

— _Juvia quiere morir._

— _Dilo._

— _Vivir… Juvia q-quiere vivir. — rompió en llanto y abrazo a Rogue para comenzar a llorar, Yukino también se unió al abrazo para apoyar a su amiga._

— _Ya todo está bien Juvia-sama. — decía la chica comenzando a llorar, ya que el sentimiento que albergaba en la habitación era muy fuerte, provocando que la albina llorara también._

— Cada vez que Juvia lloraba al recordar esos dolorosos acontecimientos, yo siempre estuve con ella en todo momento dándole mi apoyo y compañía y el sentimiento era algo contagioso ya que cuando ella dejaba salir sus lágrimas, yo también lo hacía.

— Pobre de Juvia-san. —lamento Wendy cabizbaja.

— ¿Entienden la situación? — la chica miro a todos. — Juvia ahora está tratando de controlar todo lo que está sintiendo al tenerlos de nuevo frente a ella. Nosotros no dejaremos que estropeen todo solo con el propósito de conseguir un perdón que de nada servirá. En pocas palabras… les exijo que dejen de perseguir a Juvia y únicamente se los digo a aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimarla ya que no conozco a las hadas que no la hirieron y que estaban en total desacuerdo con la expulsión de Juvia.

— Yukino. — hablo Gray entre el silencio. — ¿Qué piensa J-Juvia sobre mi?

La albina únicamente lo miro fijamente y cerró los ojos. — Esa respuesta no sabría decirte, es la misma Juvia quien tiene que responderte esa pregunta. Ya que para mí es una pregunta sin respuesta.

La chica se levanto y acomodo sus ropas. — Eso es todo lo que vine a decirles, pero la decisión la toma Juvia, si ella decide perdonarlos a no, Sabertooth entenderá, pero si dice que no entonces, ya no sería necesario que siguieran molestándola. — dio una reverencia para ir a la salida. — Lamento venir a molestarlos a esta hora, pero fue necesario antes de que Juvia y Lucy-sama lleguen. — abrió la puerta. — Hasta mañana. — cerró la puerta para que todo el gremio se quedara en silencio sin decir nada, dudando si seguir con lo que tenían pensado hacer para acercarse a Juvia o no.

…

_Pasaron más días en adelante, donde la maga de agua estaba en una habitación, donde estaba sentada en una cama con la cabeza abajo y con Yukino que estaba a punto de tocar su marca del gremio de Fairy Tail con la intención de removerla. Reacciono rápidamente y con su mano cubrió dicha marca._

— _Juvia-sama. — dijo Yukino tristemente al ver como los orbes de la joven se veían brillosos._

— _Al menos deja a Juvia que la conserve por un tiempo más. — dijo evitando la mirada. En parte quería terminar con algo de su sufrimiento, pero… —_ _Juvia aun quiere seguir recordando aquellos buenos momentos y evitar romper el vinculo, con aquellas personas que no se atrevieron a lastimarla._

— _De acuerdo. — Yukino respeto la decisión de su nueva compañera. — Al menos hagamos esto. — de un cajón que había de un mueble, saco una gruesa venda blanca. La enrollo entorno a la pierna de la joven, ocultando completamente la marca azul de las hadas. — Con esto la tendrás oculta y así no habrá problema. _

_Juvia sonrió débilmente al ver que la joven Aguria había comprendido sus sentimientos en estos momentos, eso significaba estar aun ligada a Fairy Tail, pero lo hacía por aquellas personas que no se atrevieron a levantarle la mano._

— Sabertooth fue realmente amable con Juvia, ellos al parecer habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo. — Juvia y Lucy aun estaban en el restaurante, solo que esta vez ya estaban con el postre. Un pastel de chocolate con fresas naturales sobre la rebanada. — Realmente Juvia esta agradecida ya que sin ellos, posiblemente Juvia ya no estaría aquí en este momento. — sonrió mirando tristemente a Lucy.

— ¿Cómo es tu relación con ellos?

— Con Sting-san y Lector, cambiaron bastante y son muy divertidos cuando quieren. Siempre le hacen bromas inocentes a Juvia, pero son muy amables. Me hacen reír de vez en cuando y "peleamos" sobre muchas cosas. Con Yukino-san, ambas como somos chicas hablamos de cualquier cosa y vamos la mayoría de las misiones juntas.

— Al menos me alegro que Yukino también regresara a un gremio, aunque hubiera deseado que se hubiera quedado con nosotros. — sonrió Lucy mirando por la ventana. — Al menos me alegro por ella.

— Con Rogue-san, el es muy serio pero realmente su compañía le hace bien a Juvia y tenemos uno que otro gusto, el siempre lo encuentro leyendo un libro y como a Juvia también le gusta leer pues cada vez hablamos de eso, el junto a Yukino son las personas con quienes más ha compartido misiones.

— Ne… Juvia. — sonrió picarona la rubia. — Me di cuenta que estuviste muy apegada a Rogue antes de comenzar el torneo. Dime ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos?

— Paso palabra Lucy-san. — sonrió un poco la chica terminando de comer su pastel. — No es necesario que Juvia diga algo.

— ¿Por qué no Juvia? — Lucy quería saber si alguien más pretendía a su amiga.

— Es una larga historia. — dijo la chica de cabellos azules levantándose cuando Lucy también había acabado. Ambas sintieron que era el momento de irse, ambas iban a la barra de cobro.

— Lucy-san espera afuera ¿sí?

— Claro. — se adelanto para esperarla, viendo que hacia un poco mas de frio.

_Al menos Juvia se siente tranquila. — dijo Lucy aliviada. — Ha cambiado, ya no es tímida sino se muestra ya más fuerte y decidida que antes._

— Sera mejor que vaya a dejarte a la posada. — Juvia tomo su mano que estaba fría. — Al parecer puede que nieva en estos días.

— Estamos en época invernal, así que es posible. — susurro Lucy mirando el cielo negro. — Vámonos.

Cuando caminaban, seguían conversando y para hacerla más larga, decidieron usar la caminata lenta, ya que querían estar juntas por un tiempo más. — Orga-san se encargaba de entrenar a Juvia con respecto a la fuerza y a poder resistir los ataques eléctricos, ya que sabemos que el agua es control de electricidad, ayudo bastante a Juvia ya que puede seguir aun si recibió un ataque de rayo.

— Que bien. — sonrió la rubia.

— A Rufus-san también lo admiro, ya que es muy calculador con respecto a la situación en la que estamos actualmente, siendo muy perspectivo y atento. Nuestra relación es también buena, ya que con el Juvia ha aprendido a controlar la situación por medio de las diferentes salidas posibles. Juvia hacia todas las cosas por impulso, pero ahora Juvia es un poco más calculadora de lo normal. En lo menos de lo esperado, ambas ya estaban en las afueras de la posada, Lucy iba a entrar, pero vio que la Loxar no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

— Juvia.

— De acuerdo, también recordé que tenía que preguntarle algo a Gajeel-kun. — suspiro y Lucy abrió la puerta donde todos estaban esperándola.

— B-Bienvenida Lucy. — dijo la albina mayor y vio a Juvia que se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. — Bienvenida Juvia.

— Gracias Mirajane. — Juvia la miro con una mirada más calmada, algo que dejo algo confundida a la Strauss mayor. — No hagas esa cara. — miro a los demás que estaban en silencio. — Oye Gajeel-kun.

— ¿Qué quieres mujer? — hablo el metalero estando encima de una mesa sentado en la compañía de Cana y Elfman.

— ¿Participaras mañana también en el reto? — pregunto ganando la curiosidad de todos. — Juvia estuvo escuchando rumores de que el reto de mañana no se compararía con el de este día, te repito que solo son rumores solamente.

— Lo siento por ti, pero esta vez no lo hare. Tengo un mal sabor de boca del reto que me dejo en tercer lugar.

— Juvia participara mañana también, hay algo de curiosidad con ese reto, has incluso me da mala espina. — su rostro de mostraba algo rojo por el frio que hacia allá afuera. — Al parecer será un reto de supervivencia.

— ¿Supervivencia? — pregunto Erza. —Entonces sería algo serio ¿no?

— Juvia no lo sabe, pero al menos se tiene que tener mucha cautela. Quien sabe de que son capaces los organizadores en estos juegos. — respondió la maga de agua no mostrándose dura por este momento, ya que lo que le importaba ahora era el reto de mañana. — Las batallas de mañana serán de una persona de nuevo, al parecer en el cuarto día cambiara a dos o incluso tres.

— Entonces hay que escoger cuidadosamente para poder controlar las batallas. — menciono Lucy. — Creo que sería bueno que empezáramos a pensarlo ¿no lo creen?

— _Sería bueno que escogieran ahora mismo. — escucharon una voz femenina por todas partes y solo el Maestro pudo reconocerla en el primer instante._

— ¡¿Maestra Mavis?! — exclamo el anciano, para ver que en las escaleras estaba la primera maestra del gremio, sentada y pataleando levemente sus piernas, teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Que gusto volver a verlos. — dijo la chica bajando las escaleras mientras los demás le cedían el paso al frente.

— ¿Con que honramos la presencia del Primer Maestro de Fairy Tail? — pregunto Juvia sin salirse de su lugar, siendo observada por todos.

— Vine a apoyarlos de nuevo, al enterarme que ustedes volverían a participar. — le respondió a la maga elemental.

— J-Juvia ¿puedes verla? — aturdido estaba Gray quien veía que Juvia estaba fijada únicamente en la maestra. — Se supone que aquellos que tienen la marca del gremio pueden ver a la Maestra Mavis. — con ese comentario, todos notaron que Juvia evito la mirada. ¿Cómo es que ella podía ver a la maestra? La única que lo sabia fue Lucy, ya que le conto que aun a pesar de todo, aun seguía teniendo vinculo con ellos, bueno… no con todos.

—Entonces es el momento en que Juvia se vaya, se está haciendo tarde. — les dio la espalda. — Esperare a alguno de ustedes en el reto de mañana. — la puerta se cerró las de Juvia para dejar al gremio solo.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — preguntaba Lissana rompiendo la tension. — ¿Todo bien?

— Si, aun a pesar de ser así, Juvia sigue a mí parecer siendo la misma, o al menos no ha cambiado conmigo. Incluso pago la cena. — sonrió la chica sentándose junto a Levy. — Juvia me estuvo contando acerca de los buenos momentos que ha tenido con Sabertooth. Solo que me altere un poco cuando me conto que intento cometer suicidio.

— Yukino nos platico de esto antes de que llegaran. — explico Natsu sorprendiendo a la Heartfilia.

— ¿Yukino estuvo aquí? — Lucy no creyó que Yukino estuviera con ellos. — ¿Qué les dijo?

— Que no nos esforcemos por recuperar la confianza de Juvia. — respondió Cana. — Juvia nunca nos perdonara aunque nos pongamos de rodillas ante ella. — bajo la cabeza. — Y por como veo a Juvia ahora, ha cambiado bastante.

— Al parecer parte de su actitud del pasado está de vuelta. — Menciono Gajeel. — Ahora veo más a la Juvia con quien conviví antes, ya no la misma cundo había entrado al gremio.

— Juvia si cambio bastante. — siguió la Heartfilia. — Se veía contenta por estar con Sabertooth.

_(Escuchar: Mune ni Hijimeshi Omoi [Ambition within the Heart] Fairy Tail Ost 4)_

— _Juvia está contenta de haberse topado con Sabertooth, puede que el destino de Juvia es estar con Sabertooth después de todo._

— _¿No piensas perdonar a los chicos? — dijo Lucy. — No pienses mal Juvia, estuvo muy mal lo que te hicieron, en realidad fue muy horrible. Me sentí mal cuando lo supe, los he visto y ellos al parecer estaban arrepentidos._

— _Al menos ellos estuvieron en su derecho de golpearme, pensaron que te hice algo. Así que era normal que reaccionaran de esa manera._

— _¿Realmente ibas a cometer suicidio?_

— _S-Si, Juvia pensaba que así seria la forma de terminar el sufrimiento pero, Rogue-san le hizo entender a Juvia que era una estupidez y que lo único que haría sería huir de todo y lo enfrentarlo. Si tan solo Juvia pudiera pagarles de alguna manera por todo lo que han hecho por ella. Sabertooth se ha vuelto la nueva familia de Juvia. Fairy Tail ha marchitado los sentimientos que Juvia tenia hacia ellos, así que todo lo pasado, se queda en el pasado. "Sentimientos Marchitados" únicamente siente Juvia ahora. (Fin del Track)_

— Al parecer es cierto lo que están diciendo. — las palabras de Mavis los sorprendieron. — Se atrevieron a echar a una miembro de Fairy Tail ¿verdad?

— R-Ruego los disculpes Maestra Mavis. — Makarov mostro la cara por la de todos. — Si hubiera estado en ese momento, entonces no hubiera dejado que ellos le hicieran daño a Juvia.

— Ya no es necesario, Sexto. — la Maestra lo miro. — Ahora únicamente lo que se puede hacer es continuar. Ustedes tienen que resolver este problema, pero quiero decirles esto. Estoy decepcionada de ustedes como gremio, tengo entendido que algunos no se atrevieron a lastimar a Juvia Loxar, así que ellos están deslindados de la responsabilidad.

— Por eso queremos que nos perdone. — hablo Erza. — No soporto la indiferencia de Juvia. Me siento una completa desgraciada.

— No me lo digan a mí. — interrumpió la maestra. — Díganselo a Juvia cuando sea el momento, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es pensar en el torneo o todo se vendrá abajo.

— Como usted diga Maestra Mavis. — dijo por ultimo Erza. — Haremos lo posible para ganar el torneo.

Todos decidieron ir a descansar ya que mañana vendría un nuevo reto más y por las palabras de Juvia, el día estaría muy pesado.

…

La maga de agua entro a su habitación en penumbras notando que Yukino estaba ya durmiendo, su rostro estaba cansado y tambaleo un poco cuando se encontraba ya cerca de su cama donde se dejo caer pesadamente comenzando a respirar con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y el cuerpo comenzó a doler mucho. Sus ojos estaba vidriosos un poco, los abrió completamente cuando sintió palpitaciones algo incomodas.

_J-Juvia se siente mal. — cuando trato de levantarse, sintió un gran cansancio extremo y no tuvo más remedio que jalar la cobija como pudo para cubrirse sintiendo un gran escalofrió. — ¿Q-Que está pasando?_

Al parecer para Juvia, habrá muchas complicaciones entorno al segundo día de "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos". Juvia nunca creería que esto, le traería grandes problemas mañana al medio día.

* * *

-_ **C**ontinuara _-

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 8**: "**S**egundo **D**ía – **R**eto: "**P**ersecución"

* * *

**Nuevo Capítulo, gracias por la espera. ¿Qué le ocurre a Juvia? El día del descanso esta cerca, donde allí se revelara la mayoría de la verdad.**

**Daré Agradecimientos: (Realmente quisiera contestar sus review, pero por el MALDITO TIEMPO no puedo hacerlo, tendré que buscar un espacio en mi agenda).**

**Agradezco a:**

**kAeDe-HiMe – Guest(1) – Rirukasabe – Guest(2) – xxxMavis Vermilionxxx – PoliFullbuster – LuFFy McCormick – konan Akatsuki – guest(3) – Guest(4) – guest(5) – Lee Ab Koi – sinnombreespecifico – rita uchiha namikaze – Sejo Riama – Dixie Ulquiorra – LevyMcgarden12 y Tenyo-chan.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**


	8. Segundo Día – Reto: Persecución

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento Destruido **_-

**Capitulo # 8: "Segundo Día – Reto: "Persecución"**

_(Escuchar: Harukanaru Yakusoku no Chi [The Promised Land Far Away] Fairy Tail Ost 4)_

— _¡__**S**__ean bienvenidos al segundo día del "Daimatou Enbu"! Tendremos al parecer un día lleno de adrenalina y emoción. Les recordamos la tabla de posiciones._

"Tabla de Posiciones"

1. — Sabertooth = **20** puntos.

2. — Fairy Tail = **16** puntos.

3. — Blue Pegasus = **12** puntos.

4. —Lamia Scale = **8 **puntos.

5. — Quatro Cerberus = **4** puntos.

6. — Mermaid Heel = **0** puntos.

— _Sabertooth lidera por el momento en las posiciones, al igual que Fairy Tail quien le pisa los talones por 4 puntos. ¿Habrá de nuevo enfrentamientos entre ellos? Más adelante veremos qué pasa._

El equipo de Sabertooth estaba ya en su palco correspondiente, todos estaban esperando el nuevo reto de hoy en la pantalla que era privilegio para todos los gremios participantes. _(Fin del Track)_

— Bien, Juvia se encargara de esto. Así que debemos prepararnos para la batalla. — dijo Orga cruzando los brazos.

Yukino sintió que Juvia había estado callada desde que partieron al estadio, estaba sentada en uno de los largos asientos mirando fijamente el suelo y con las mejillas un poco rojas. — ¿Juvia?

— ¿Eh? — ella reacciono y vio a Yukino que se sentaba a su lado. — ¿Pasa algo?

— N-No pasa nada.

— ¿Segura? Te veo algo pálida.

— Estoy bien. — se levanto y acomodo su ropa y su capa negra.

— _Bien, es momento de que escojan a sus representantes en el reto._

— Es el llamado de Juvia. — la chica sonrió y se fue, pero preocupando a Yukino. Ya que no se mostraba como la Juvia que suele ser, sino una que parecía débil.

En el palco de Fairy Tail se noto la ausencia de la maga de agua y los demás supusieron que en verdad Juvia de nuevo participaría en el reto de hoy. Y esta ocasión quien iba a participar en el reto es…

— Contamos contigo Lucy. — la apoyo Erza tocándole el hombro a la joven Heartfilia quien sonrió y preparo su manojo de llaves.

— Claro, cuenten conmigo en lo que sea. — dijo motivada la rubia mientras salía al pasillo rumbo al campo.

— Esta vez iré yo. — Lyon dijo antes de que alguien más se ofreciera. Se apresuro al haber visto que la joven Loxar también participaría hoy.

Los demás participantes comenzaban a llegar a la arena, y en las pantallas los mostraron a todo público.

— _Y aquí tienen a los participantes:_

— _De Mermaid Heel, Queen._

— _De Quatro Cerberus, Yaeger._

— _De Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates._

— _De Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia._

— _De Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia._

— _De Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar._

— Incluso Lyon participara, si hubiera sabido eso, estaría allá abajo en vez de Lucy. — Gray miro a la maga de agua, quien estaba junto a Lucy conversando un poco esperando las reglas del reto.

— ¿Estás bien Juvia? — Lucy inmediatamente vio el estado de la chica.

— No es nada Lucy-san, no es necesario que te preocupes por Juvia. — dijo amablemente la peliazul, evitando la mirada y no ver a Lucy ya que sería descubierta. — _¿Por qué tenía que ser en el torneo?_

Pero algo llamo la atención de Gray y los de Fairy Tail. Viendo como la chica misteriosa de las sirenas iba hacia donde estaban las chicas, Juvia fue quien volteo para mirarla.

— Juvia Loxar, no pensé que nos encontraríamos de nuevo en el torneo. — dijo sarcásticamente aquella muchacha que no dejaba de ocultar su rostro con la capucha que traía.

— Juvia no se le ocurrió que nos enfrentaríamos nuevamente, Queen. — la mirada de Juvia estaba muy seria.

— ¿Juvia? — Lucy miro preocupada como esas dos se miraban desafiantes.

— ¿Qué se traen esas dos? — se pregunto Erza nada contenta con lo que estaba viendo.

— Ambas son rivales. — escuchar otra voz y vieron que era Milliana. — ¡Er-chan!

— Milliana. — dijo Natsu. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ver a Er-chan ya que no pude verla ayer después del torneo. — la chica gato abrazo de un brazo a su amiga pelirroja.

— Milliana ¿a qué te refieres con que Juvia y esa tal Queen son rivales?

— Veras Er-chan, Juvia y Queen últimamente estaban peleando demasiado por las misiones clase S.

— ¿Qué? ¿Juvia ha tomado misiones Clase S? — se impresiono Gajeel. — _Al parecer te has vuelto muy fuerte ¿eh Juvia?_

— Pero yo incluso he ido y no vi un registro de que Juvia tomara una misión S. — Erza no recordaba el nombre de Juvia en esos registros, ya que en ese tiempo ella pensaba que Juvia estaba muerta.

— Por lo que nos dijo Queen, Juvia usaba otro nombre para poder tomar esas misiones, nosotras nunca entendíamos el porqué.

— Al parecer ella lo hizo para que no nos enteráramos que estaba con Sabertooth. — comprendió Laxus rápidamente.

— En ese tiempo, Queen y Juvia comenzaron una especie de rivalidad, pero por alguna razón ella siempre tuvo un interés por Juvia incluso antes de conocerla. Únicamente cuando supo su nombre, Queen inmediatamente tuvo los deseos de conocerla y pelear con ella.

— ¿Algo me huele mal por aquí? — dijo Natsu. — Interés en Juvia antes de conocerla ¿eh? Me suena extraño eso.

— Tienes razón Natsu. — Gray estaba igual que su amigo/rival.

— Espero ver que tan fuerte te volviste después de nuestro último encuentro. — menciono la de ojos rojos mirando con intensidad a la chica.

— Y Juvia espera por fin ver tu cara Queen. — finalizo la peliazul, para que ambas se dieran la espalda.

— _¡Ya tenemos a nuestros participantes, así que el reto de hoy es…!_

**S**egundo Día –** R**eto:

"**P**ersecución"

Ese era el nombre del reto que yacía en la enorme pantalla para todo el público en general. — ¿Nos harán buscarnos uno a los otros de nuevo? — se pregunto algo cansada Juvia con las mejillas algo encendidas por lo mal que se sentía. — ¿No creen que ya es bastante con el reto pasado?

— Sera diferente kapo. — decía la calabaza en la arena. — Aparte, como requisito tendrán que hacer una cosa.

— ¿Requisito? — pregunto Lucy estando junto a Juvia.

— Ya porque tanto misterio ¿Qué requisito se necesita? — hablo la miembro de Mermaid Heel fastidiada por tanta espera.

— Primero que nada, serán transportados a una mansión inmensa, lo que tienen que hacer es tratar de buscar la salida.

— ¿Eso es todo? — pregunto Lyon acercándose a Juvia del otro costado. — Suena fácil.

— No tan rápido. — le interrumpió la mascota del torneo. — No dije que eso sería todo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — pregunto Hibiki.

— Al azar se escogerán a tres personas para que se les entreguen un arma. — declaro preocupando a los presentes, era verdad, cada quien estaba especializado con su magia y la verdad un cambio rápido puede causar la devastación en sus habilidades.

— Lo tenían planeado. — el mago de hielo albino estaba serio y de reojo vio que Juvia estaba algo cabizbaja. — Juvia ¿estás bien?

— No es nada. — ella le sonrió un poco teniendo su mano en el rostro y se preocupo mentalmente al darse cuenta que estaba un poco alta de temperatura. — _¿Por qué ahora?_

— Bien, ahora elegiré a tres personas y tendrá que recoger su arma para comenzar el reto. — hubo un silencio entre los presentes y la mayoría del estadio. — El primer participante será: Yaeger.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — exclamo el que representaba a Quatro Cerberus.

— Suerte. — se alivio Lucy llevando una mano a su pecho.

— La siguiente persona será: Juvia Loxar.

— Juvia ya se lo suponía. — dijo Juvia estando algo concentrada, aunque su cabeza estaba un poco ida por otra cosa.

— Y la última persona será: Queen.

La chica de capucha oscura sonrió y cruzo los bazos para mirar a Juvia. — Al parecer será interesante Juvia.

— Al parecer así será Queen. — la forma en que llamaba Juvia a su rival, preocupaba bastante a Lucy.

_Por alguna razón, la voz de Queen se me hace familiar. — al parecer a Lucy le daba muy mala espina la rivalidad que tenía su amiga con esa chica que extrañamente no mostraba su rostro._

— Juvia Loxar por favor pase al frente para darle su arma y aparte explicar a los demás como consiste esto.

_(Escuchar: Yami yo, Tsudoe! [I Dark, Forever!] Fairy Tail Ost 1)_

La maga elemental camino hacia donde estaba la calabaza y de un pequeño sello mágico azul que salió desde las palmas de la mascota, apareció una espada común y corriente y se la entrego.

— Juvia creyó que sería algo más interesante. — vio detenidamente la espada.

— No tan rápido, aun no digo lo que puedes hacer con ella. — miro la mirada confusa de la chica y prosiguió. — Esta arma estará conectada a la magia que usas, además puedes cambiar el tipo de arma.

— ¿Se puede cambiar? — pregunto la peliazul interesada. — ¿Cómo se puede hacer?

— Piensa en otra espada o arma y esta cambiare inmediatamente.

Juvia pensó en algo más por unos segundos. — Doble Espada. — dijo y la espada brillo unos segundos para que fueran dos que ya reposaban en las manos de la joven. — ¿Cómo paso esto?

— Puedes cambiarla también desde la mente, ahora que ya tienes tu arma deberás escuchar atentamente al igual que los demás seleccionados que usaran una. Mencione que en la mansión tendrán que buscar la salida pronto antes del periodo de 30 minutos, pero la cosa no es para nada sencillo ya que encontraran monstruos de forma humana que tratan de quitarles todo el poder mágico que tienen.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Queen se mostro algo preocupada. — ¿Qué pasara entonces si somos escogidos en la zona de batallas?

— Entonces tienen que evitar a los monstruos de plano. — únicamente respondió la calabaza.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que Juvia y los otros dos tengan un arma? — pregunto Lucy.

— En el caso de ellos tres, la única manera de eliminar a los monstruos será usando el arma que se les entrego, se lo contrario no podrán seguir con su camino.

— Entonces ¿quieres decir que nosotros que tenemos un arma, estamos obligado a destruir monstruos con ella solamente? — pregunto Juvia ya entendiendo todo. — Y en el caso de los demás, ellos si pueden eliminarlos con sus habilidades ¿no?

— Tal y como esperaba de uno de los miembros del "Element 4" — la calabaza estaba impresionado, era la segunda vez que Juvia captaba rápidamente el objetivo del reto. — Ahora es tiempo de empezar, pueden esconderse en cualquier sitio de los monstruos, pero si ellos los miran aunque sea por un segundo, deberá estar listos para correr.

Todos fueron transportados a la dichosa mansión, en un salón sumamente amplio pero con todos los muebles y demás totalmente destrozado y revuelto, le daba un ambiente de terror. — Me da escalofríos este lugar. — dijo Lucy algo asustada. _(Fin del Track)_

— _Una última regla antes de empezar, únicamente se permite salir de la mansión estando dentro de la estructura, si salen por una ventana o derribando un muro que lleve al exterior, serán descalificados. Pueden escoger una ruta diferente cada uno o incluso la misma._

— Rayos, más trabajo entonces. — se quejo Yaeger.

— _¡Ahora es tiempo de empezar, que empiece el Reto "Persecución"!_

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a apoyar a sus favoritos con euforia, mientras los gremios en los palcos miraban atentos a la pantalla.

_(Escuchar: Tsuigeki! Natsu to Gray [Chase! Natsu & Gray] Fairy Tail Ost Movie)_

Juvia blandió la espada y comenzó a integrarse a un enorme pasillo extenso, mientras que Queen hacia lo mismo del otro lado cuando Juvia salió disparada del vestíbulo.

— ¡Espera Juvia! — Lucy estaba dispuesta a seguir a Juvia en el trayecto, comenzó a seguirla y se dio cuenta que Lyon también estaba haciendo lo mismo. — ¿Lyon?

— Algo raro pasa con Juvia ¿lo has notado? — pregunto el albino estando a unos metros de distancia de la joven.

— Tienes razón, su cara estaba muy roja ¿no?

— Si, al parecer le pasa algo y no nos quiere decir. ¿Desde cuándo Juvia se volvió algo orgullosa?

— Creo que desde que ocurrió lo de hace un año y medio. — respondió cabizbaja Lucy.

Comenzaron a ver que el pasillo cambiaba bastante, ya que más adelante se parecía que estuviera conformado con cristales dándose cuenta de que estaban al máximo en tres pisos, miro que allí habían unos demonios de un color oscuro que le daban mala pinta, aun no la habían visto.

_Son ellos. — siguió corriendo para encontrarse con mas pasillo, uno al frente y uno de cada lado. — Por donde… — eligió al azar y escogió el de la izquierda, Lyon y Lucy la estuvieron siguiendo, pero al final la perdieron de vista._

— ¿Juvia? — la rubia perdió el rastro, estaba en tres caminos pero desgraciadamente perdió de vista a la joven Loxar. — ¿Donde se fue Lyon? — miro atrás y el mago de hielo albino tampoco estaba. — No puede ser, los perdí.

| _ **Q**ueen _|

Queen estaba en medio de un pasillo algo oscuro, tenía planeado una estrategia para poder ganar esto.

— Tengo que tener cuidado para que esos demonios no me vean y absorban mi poder mágico. — dijo fastidiada de tener que lidiar de esa manera. — Tengo que encontrar a Juvia ahora. — dijo caminando lentamente por el pasillo hasta que escucho pasos resonantes entre todo el silencio y oscuridad del enorme corredor. Se detuvo y se aferro al arma otorgada y ver si eran ellos.

Rápidamente sintió una presencia detrás de ella y vio unos ojos rojos brillantes que se iban acercando, así que rápidamente comenzó a correr en busca de alguna habitación que conectaba con el pasillo. — ¡Maldición! — grito mientras seguía corriendo y huyendo. — ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJO TE METISTE JUVIA?!

| _ **J**uvia **L**oxar _ |

La maga elemental siguió corriendo por los pasillos y entro a una habitación donde había unas camas con las sabanas algo revueltas, el cuarto estaba no muy iluminado que digamos y lo que le estremeció un poco era el ambiente de terror.

— ¿Qué rayos es este lugar? — se pregunto mientras aferraba la espada. — ¿Dónde estará Juvia? ¿Qué lugar es este?

Escucho un enorme crujido y se asusto un poco, era como de esas películas o historias de terror. En el pasillo que estaba iluminado, vio que una sombra algo extraña comenzaba a acercarse conforma iba aumentando su tamaño, no supo qué hacer y recordó algo.

_Pueden esconderse en cualquier sitio de los monstruos, pero si ellos los miran aunque sea por un segundo, deberá estar listos para correr._

Miro una de las camas y no tuvo opción que esconderse debajo de una. — Ocultar. — susurro para que la espada desapareciera un momento. — Interesante…

Comenzó a escuchar pasos que entraban a la habitación y ella con la ayuda de las sabanas que estaban en el suelo, logro camuflarse más, tenía la respiración entrecortada y sintió un cansancio extremo, al parecer no quería abandonar el piso, hasta se sentía bien allí.

— _Al parecer Juvia y Queen son las primeras en encontrar a los demonios ¿Qué harán para lidiar contra ellos?_

— Algo malo está pasando con Juvia ¿no? — Erza presto atención a la pantalla, noto que el rostro de la joven no era como veces anteriores. — ¿Estará bien?

— Se ve muy débil ahora. — cruzo Gajeel los brazos. — Ojala que no esté enferme o me las pagara.

Juvia abrió los ojos al ver a esos demonios, tenían una forma humanoide. Al parecer no había que confiarse demasiado. Lo que más la altero fue que el demonio completamente negro comenzaba a revisar las camas una por una.

_¡Tienen que estar bromeando! — se altero cuando vio que se acercaba a la cama donde estaba, hasta que se detuvo a medio camino y se alejo para irse a otra habitación, eso la alivio por un momento._

— Bien hora de salir. — dijo en voz baja, para salir sin hacer ningún ruido, pero cuando lo hizo escucho de nuevo esos pasos y como ya estaba a punto de tocar la salida, se refugió en un rincón bastante oscuro donde no la verían. — _¿Qué acaso saben en qué momento nos dejamos de ocultar?_

Lo que venía la asusto de sorpresa, ya que inmediatamente el demonio corrió hacia donde estaba ella y golpeo la pared donde ella estaba, por suerte Juvia había esquivado a tiempo y salió de la habitación mientras era perseguida por ese monstruo. Vio más pasillos y cuando tomo uno que iba que iría a la derecha, choco fuertemente con Yaeger.

— ¡CREI QUE ERAS UN DEMONIO!

— ¡ESTA SIGUIENDO A JUVIA EN ESTE MOMENTO!

— ¡A MI TAMBIEN! — vieron que dos demonios iban hacia ellos y decidieron correr al sentido contrario mientras escuchaban los rugidos bestiales de esas cosas que harían lo posible para absorber su poder.

— ¡Estas cosas son muy astutas! —exclamo Juvia y vio una puerta que llevaba a una habitación, así que jalo al hombre junto a ella para cerrar la puerta y vieron que había otra puerta, así que sin dudarlo entraron y permanecieron en silencio por un momento. _(Fin del Track)_

— Que susto. — dijo el hombre. — ¿Y? ¿Ya encontraste la salida?

— Si Juvia la hubiera encontrado, no estaría aquí en este momento ¿no? — dijo de mala gana mientras se recargaba en una pared. — Esta mansión está muy enredada, donde sea hay tanto pasillos como habitaciones conectadas y lo peor, es que tenemos 30 minutos de juego.

— ¿Cuánto tendríamos aquí?

— Como 5 minutos aproximadamente. — respondió la maga de agua abriendo un poco la puerta y vio que la otra puerta de donde habían entrado estaba derribada y los demonios estaban inspeccionando el lugar. — No… — susurro y cerro rápidamente. — Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se atrevan a abrir aquí.

— ¿Qué haremos? — pregunto el miembro de Quatro Cerberus.

Juvia miro la habitación y vio que había una enorme cortina violeta, así que jalo a Yaeger y lo oculto dentro de la cortina que yacía colgando.

— Buena idea, entra también.

— Lo siento, pero tengo que salir de aquí. — dijo corriendo la cortina ocultándolo. — Juvia se enfrentare a estas cosas, así que cuando grite ahora, saldrás de aquí. Tienes únicamente 10 segundos. — advirtió cuando empezaban a empujar la puerta. — Doble Espada. — hablo y las espadas llegaron a las palmas de sus manos. — Adelante.

— _¡Increíble! Juvia Loxar va a sacrificarse por Yaeger de Quatro Cerberus. ¿Qué pasara entre ella y esos demonios?_

| _ **L**ucy **H**eartfilia _ |

Lucy estaba escondida en una especie de escritorio ya que había escuchado el rugir de un demonio, así que se escondió y con cuidado comenzó a buscar la llave de Loke, ya que tenía confianza hacia el por el momento.

Entro en desesperación cuando escucho que algo estaba detrás mirando en el escritorio donde era su escondite, el monstruos la había encontrado.

— ¡Puerta del León yo te abro: Loke!

| _ **Y**aeger _ |

El hombre había salido de una sola pieza, dirigiéndose al parecer a unas escaleras que encontró en el trayecto que posiblemente lo llevaran a otra parte y cerca de la salida. — No la entiendo. — dijo mirando hacia atrás donde anteriormente estaba tanto el cómo Juvia. — Ella me ayudo a escapar.

_Los demonios derrumbaron la puerta y al ver a la chica, comenzaron a atacarla. Ella se defendió con las espadas gemelas y comenzar a cortarlos y ahuyentarlos, cuando los retuvo con sus espadas contra la pared. — ¡VETE YA! — exclamo la chica haciendo que Yaeger saliera disparada y frenar en la puerta. — ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Sal de aquí o ambos perderemos!_

_El únicamente asintió y se fue mientras escuchaba los gritos de la chica, maldiciendo y diciendo cosas como: "¡No te escaparas! O ¡No te atrevas a seguirlo!"_

_Quería volver a ayudarla por alguna razón ya que lo considero un gran favor por parte de la chica pero, ¿si ambos fracasaban? Sería mejor dejarle el trabajo a ella, como era miembro de Sabertooth entonces no habría problema ¿verdad?_

No tuvo más tiempo que pensar y cuando iba a tomar escaleras abajo, sintió que algo lo aprisionaba por detrás y comenzaba a sentir un gran dolor y como se debilitaba tan rápido.

— Rayos. — dijo casi perdiendo la conciencia, aquel enorme monstruo lo soltó dejándolo al pie de la escalera para irse, Yaeger ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y como pudo se recargo en una pared y descansar un rato.

— _¡Yaeger ha caído momentáneamente! _

| _ **L**yon **V**astia _ |

— ¡Ice Make: Dragón de Nieve! — un enorme dragón derroto a tres demonios, Lyon estaba al parecer por buen camino, pero le preocupaba demasiado Juvia y tenía que ir a buscarla. Le daba mala espina el estado en el que se encontraba ella.

— ¿Dónde te metiste Juvia? — dijo preocupado y comenzando a integrarse en un enorme habitación, vio unas escaleras donde allí estaba Yaeger descansando.

— ¿Oye que haces aquí? — pregunto el albino agachándose. — ¿Qué te paso?

— Un monstruo me robo algo de poder mágico. — dijo este cansadamente. — Deben estar cerca y me pregunto si esa chica pudo con los que nos topamos hace unos minutos.

— ¿Cuál chica? — tenia esperanza de que fura la joven Loxar.

— La chica peliazul, la que está con Sabertooth.

— Esa es Juvia ¿Dónde está? — desesperado Lyon quería una respuesta pronto.

— No tengo idea, tomamos caminos separados ya que ella me ayudo a escapar de los monstruos. No sé donde esté ahora. — explico cerrando los ojos un momento. — Sera mejor que te vayas también, los monstruos están merodeando por aquí, sal antes que te vean.

— ¿Crees estar bien? — pregunto el hombre levantándose. —Yo iré escaleras abajo, tal vez este la salida.

— Pues entonces me voy contigo, tenemos que sobrevivir antes de que nos quiten nuestro poder mágico y no podamos lidiar con ellos. — dijo Lyon ayudándolo. — Únicamente por esta ocasión seremos aliados, pero cuando demos con la salida, pelearemos para ver quién sale primero.

— Como quieras.

— _¡Lyon y Yaeger unen fuerzas por el momento! ¡Esto es inesperado!_

| _ **H**ibiki **L**ates _ |

— ¿Eres tu Lucy? — el trimen había encontrando a Lucy coincidiendo en el comedor. — ¿Estás bien?

— S-Si, Loke me está ayudando contra los monstruos.

— Loke.

— Hola Hibiki. — saludo el de gafas. — Esos monstruos si son astutos, son agiles incluso. No debo dejar que toquen a Lucy o no podrá invocar a otro espíritu estelar.

— No hemos encontrado la salida. — menciono la Heartfilia. — ¿Qué haremos?

— Usare la trasferencia de información haber si encontramos algo. — sugirió el joven Lates.

— Espera. — lo detuvo Lucy. — ¿Puedes contactar a Juvia?

— Bien, veamos. — con la ayuda de su magia apareció esa especia de monitor mágico. — La encontré.

| _ **J**uvia **L**oxar _ |

Los cuerpos de los demonios cayeron derrotados, a maga de agua finalmente los había vencido y con mucha dificultad por como estaba. Cayó pesadamente de rodillas y comenzó a sentir cansancio extremo preocupando a sus amigos y a los de Fairy Tail.

— Algo le ocurre a Juvia. — dijo Erza.

— E-Esta fiebre no dejara a Juvia en paz. — declaro, dando a entender lo que realmente le estaba pasando.

— ¡¿Qué rayos dijo?! — reclamo Sting molesto. — ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?!

Juvia se levanto y comenzó a irse de la habitación apoyándose en la pared, debía buscar la manera de salir o de lo contrario colapsaría a causa de la fiebre.

— _Yaeger cayó momentáneamente._

Esas palabras la preocuparon y molestaron, entonces de que sirvió salvarle el pellejo a ese grandulón si de plano caería ante un monstruo.

— J-Juvia tiene que salir de aquí. — el pasillo estaba muy oscuro y la única manera de salir era por este, ya que cuando iba a tomar el lado contrario, había un callejón sin salida, así que comenzó a irse por el corredor viendo por detrás por alguna cosa, por cómo estaba el asunto, no debía confiarse.

— _Juvia ¿me escuchas? — la chica detuvo su andar al escuchar una voz en su cabeza. — ¿Me escuchas?_

— ¿Quién es? — se pregunto mirando por todos lados. — ¿Quién eres?

— _Soy Hibiki, estoy comunicándome contigo por medio de mi magia. ¿Estás bien?_

— Algo. — respondió. — ¿Qué pasa?

— _Lucy esta aquí conmigo, ella está preocupada por ti y saber dónde te encuentras._

— Lucy-san está bien, que alivio. — se tranquilizo y comenzó a toser. — Juvia comienza a sentir frio. — se abrazo a sí misma. — La verdad Juvia con sabe por dónde se encuentra, lo estresante es que hay habitación tras habitación, este lugar es un enredo total. No importa que tanto los busque a ustedes, Juvia no encontrara alguna salida.

— _Estoy detectando algo, tienes que salir del pasillo. _

— ¿Eh?

— _¡Rápido!_

Inmediatamente escucho pasos que iban corriendo, así que emprendió el camino rápidamente, pero conforme iba corriendo se iba debilitando. Escucho un ruido atrás y volteo, para caminar en reversa con suavidad, pero de repente sintió chocar con algo y blandió sus espadas, abrió los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

— Te encontré Juvia. — sonrió viéndola a la cara.

— Por eso Juvia tenía un mal presentimiento. — dijo la peliazul sumamente concentrada, aunque su faceta mostraba lo contrario. — Tu…

| _ **L**ucy** H**eartfilia / **H**ibiki **L**ates _ |

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Lucy preocupada. — ¿Y Juvia?

— Al parecer se encontró con alguien, pero no se con quien. — respondió el trimen. — Tenemos que irnos. — creo un mapa donde podría encontrar alguna salida. — Al menos debemos encontrarnos con alguien más para que seamos demasiados y poder lidiar con esos monstruos.

— De acuerdo. — Lucy tomo la llave de Virgo y la invoco.

— ¿Me llamo princesa? — la pelirrosa apareció dando reverencia.

— Virgo, quiero que nos cubras la espalda tanto como puedas por favor. — pidió Lucy y todos comenzaron a irse entrando a otra habitación que estaba completamente desordenada.

— Como diga princesa.

Los cuatro comenzaron a llegar a un salón donde al parecer había un montón de instrumentos como pianos, violines, entre otros instrumentos musicales.

— Tengo mal presentimiento. — dijo Loke estando a la defensiva.

— ¡Cuidado! — Hibiki vio que uno de los enormes pianos había sido lanzado, para que todos lo esquivaran, mostrándose a los monstruos que los habían detectado.

— Tengo una idea. — sonrió Leo listo para la acción. — ¡Brillo de León!

Aquel esplendoroso brillo distrajo a los monstruos para que cada quien se encargara de uno.

— Spica Hole. — Virgo había dejado a uno de los enemigos en aquel enorme túnel bajo tierra.

— ¡Explosión de la Fuerza! — Hibiki ataco a dos monstruos, aquellas pantallas al arecer se volvieron más fuertes ya que el tamaño había aumentado que la ultima vez, los monstruos habían salido disparados al exterior de la mansión. — Que mal que no podamos salir por ahí.

Lucy usando su látigo "Fleuve d'étoiles" derroto con facilidad con otro, siendo Loke dándole el golpe final par que este no se pudiera levantar.

— Lucy lo está haciendo muy bien. — decía Natsu impresionado.

— Que bueno que la dejamos competir. — le siguió Erza.

— Pero no veo a Juvia. — menciono Gajeel serio. — Estúpida mujer, así que tienes fiebre y estas exponiéndote, la fiebre y el robo de poder mágico podrá letal para ti.

De nuevo dieron un gran recorrido bajando las escaleras donde escucharon uno que otro estruendo, como si agua estuviera chocando contra las paredes.

— ¡Debe ser Juvia! — Lucy salió disparada por el pasillo, atacando a más monstruos que salían de las habitaciones. — ¡Juvia!

| _** J**uvia Loxar / **Q**ueen _ |

— Te encontré Juvia. — sonrió viéndola a la cara.

— Por eso Juvia tenía un mal presentimiento. — dijo la peliazul sumamente concentrada, aunque su faceta mostraba lo contrario. — Tu… ¿con que Juvia honra tu presencia cerca de ella?

— Vine a buscarte ¿Qué no es obvio? — dijo bajando la espada. — Me fije que estabas algo rara y me preocupe por ti.

— ¿Puedes dejar el sarcasmo para otra ocasión? — dijo Juvia algo mareada y recargándose en las paredes. — Juvia no tiene tiempo para ti ahora.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? — pregunto sonriendo la joven sin mostrar su rostro. — Típico, esta vez no lo lograras.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar Queen?

— Piénsalo Juvia. — ambas estaban una frente a la otra. — En este tiempo hemos sido rivales y hemos peleado infinidad de veces cuando coincidimos en las misiones S. Estoy harta de que siempre ganes ¿entiendes? Ahora que estas como estas, es mi oportunidad de ganarte y así poder derrotar al fin a Juvia Loxar. — al parecer había muchos aires de grandeza alrededor de la joven encapuchada. — Es mi oportunidad para ganarte en este reto y en las batallas si es posible.

— Estas obsesionada con los deseos de ganar ¿no? — la reto Juvia respirando pesadamente. — Das lastima a Juvia. — esas palabras molestaron a Queen. — Si no has podido ganarle a Juvia, es porque te falta aun mucho como para derrotarla.

— ¡Cállate la boca Juvia! — al parecer comenzaría una confrontación.

Escucharon rugidos detrás de ellas y se asustaron. — Tenias que gritar Queen.

— Cállate y corre ahora Juvia. — Queen la jalo de la capa que Juvia traía para decirle que era hora de escapar.

Ambas comenzaron a correr encontrándose con una luz al fondo.

— Como dice el dicho "Nunca vayas a la Luz" — bromeo la acompañante de Juvia burlonamente.

— En algo tienes razón. — asintió y ambas dieron un salto largo para llegar al vestíbulo, pero la maldita salida no estaba. ¡Maldita salida!

— Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos ya. — dijo Queen uniendo su espalda con la de Juvia, como había oscuridad en algunas zonas, no tenían que bajar la guardia o estarían perdidas. Y como si alguien los invocara, muchos demonios salieron disparados hacia ellas, ambas sin despegar las espaldas atacaron ya fueran con sus ataques para ahuyentarlos o para distraerlos para usar las espadas.

— Usa magia de rayo. — dijo Gajeel.

— Por eso Queen es una buena rivalidad para Juvia, siendo agua y rayo. — sonrió Milliana. — Pero desgraciadamente Queen aun no está a la par de Juvia.

— Por lo que dijo Queen, Juvia en todos sus encuentros le ha ganado. — la Scarlet estaba impresionada. — Ahora que recuerdo, en la lista de los mejores magos que han completado misiones clase S, vi el nombre de Queen en segundo lugar. Pero no sé quién es el primer lugar, recuerdo que se llamaba "Miu".

— ¿Miu? — pregunto Milliana. — Ese es el seudónimo de Juvia.

— ¿Entonces que esa chica Miu es realmente Juvia? — se impresiono Natsu.

— Juvia en primer lugar de esa lista. — dijo Gray mirando la pantalla, mirando admirado el perfil de la joven de cabellos azules. — _Se ha vuelto tan fuerte…_

Los ataques de Queen eran eléctricos, tales como Orga o Laxus.

— Agáchate Queen. — aviso Juvia cuando sus brazos se volvieron látigos de agua y dio un giro para atacar a todos cuando la otra muchacha se agacho. — ¡Látigos de Agua!

Muchos demonios habían salido disparados del lugar, para que una gran ola de agua comenzara a chocar por las paredes provocando que los enemigos se golpearan fuertemente y no levantarse, aunque unos aun podían continuar.

— Buen trabajo Juvia. — sonrió la encapuchada de ojos rojos. — Deberías de haber hecho algo antes de tiempo.

Un monstruo apareció detrás de ambas tomándolas por sorpresa, haciendo que se congelaran por el momento y no saber qué hacer.

— ¡Maldito monstruos! — maldijo la "sirena".

— ¡Impacto Regulus! — una gran explosión arraso con el lugar mostrando la silueta del mas fuerte de los espíritus estelares.

— Es Leo-san. — Juvia se había protegido gracias a un domo de agua que creó para resguardarla tanto a ella como a Queen.

— Nos estamos reuniendo más rápido de lo que pensé.

— _Faltan 15 minutos para que termine el reto. _

— ¡¿15 minutos faltan?! — se preocupo Hibiki. — Y no hemos encontrado la salida.

— Juvia.

— Lucy-san. — Juvia se alivio y se acerco a la chica. — ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

— Me encuentro bien, Juvia. — le toco la frente y sus sospechas eran ciertas. — Tonta ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías fiebre?

— Fue porque… — cuando iba a responder, Queen había tomado del brazo de Juvia alejándola de Lucy.

— Lo siento Heartfilia. — se disculpo con sarcasmo. — Juvia tiene mejores cosas que pensar, que estar interesada en una simple y débil fiebre ¿verdad Juvia? — la abrazo de los hombros, rodeando el cuello de Juvia con suavidad. — Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora Juvia, vámonos.

— ¿Qué pretendes Queen?

— Nada, únicamente quiero disfrutar el tiempo contigo. — Queen había mentido y de reojo miro a la Heartfilia. — _No dejare que esta hadita rubia, eche a perder los planes que tengo con Juvia, además… no me tiene que reconocer, no aun. — su voz interna al parecer sonaba un tanto preocupada._

Juvia cayó de rodillas de nuevo y comenzó a toser, de nuevo los malestares la estaban matando de dolor. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo tembló por el frio que sentía y eso que no hacia tal frio en este momento.

Algo la asusto, viendo que como todos estaban fijados en ella, logro ver que un monstruo aparecía detrás de la Heartfilia, como pudo se levanto para evitar una tragedia.

_Si Juvia no pudo proteger a Lucy en ese momento. — recordó el acontecimiento de hace un año y medio. — ¡Juvia lo ahora ahora mismo!_

Queen vio sus intenciones y rechino los dientes. — _¡Estúpida! ¿Por qué te sacrificas por esa rubia? Me recuerda a "ese momento"_

— ¡Cuidado Lucy! — Juvia se interpuso y empujo fuertemente a la chica para alejarla, siendo ella quien tomara su lugar. El monstruo comenzó a presionarla contra él, mientras ella trataba de liberarse, pero estaba muy débil como para hacerlo.

— ¡Juvia! — exclamo Lucy viendo que la chica estaba cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Juvia apretó sus dientes, abrió la boca un poco tratando de recuperar aire. Dio un grito cuando sintió que su energía era robada y por el dolor y brusquedad con la que lo hacía.

— ¡Juvia! — gritaron Sting y Yukino al ver su situación.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamo Gajeel alterado. — ¡Le están robando su poder mágico!

— ¡RESISTE JUVIA! — grito Gray con todas sus fuerzas.

La joven Loxar dio un último grito y allí todos se fijaron que ya no oponía resistencia alguna, su cuerpo al parecer ya estaba flojo y ella perdió el conocimiento, dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante y las espadas cayeron al suelo.

— ¡JUVIA! — Grito desesperada Lucy, fue donde en ese momento tanto Lyon como Yaeger habían coincidido con los demás.

Lyon vio en cámara lenta como Juvia caía al suelo bruscamente, para ya no levantarse más. El monstruos al parecer había robado todo su poder mágico y la fiebre no ayudaba en ese momento.

* * *

-_ **C**ontinuara _-

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 9**: "**S**egundo **D**ía – **Z**ona de **B**atallas": ¿**A**gua **v**s **R**ayo?

* * *

Hola a todos. Una disculpa, pero por muchos inconvenientes pues no pude publicarlo el fin de semana, además me distrajeron un montón de cosas. (El final de Shingeki No Kyojin, tareas escolares, etc). Pero aquí les traigo la actualización.

Además estoy trabajando en los próximos proyectos Gruvia que publicare cuando termine todos los demás que se están publicados actualmente. **Y a parte se me ocurre algo bizarro, Fandom de Fairy Tail con trama de Shingeki No Kyojin algo bizarro ¿no? ¿Quisieran un proyecto así? Respondan en los comentarios.**

Un agradecimiento por aquellas personas que leyeron mi reciente One-Shot "**Detrás de la Puerta**", mil gracias y para quienes no lo han leído, los invito a darse una vuelta. ;D

Bien, agradezco demasiado a aquellas personas que me dejan sus comentarios y se expresan de cómo va la historia, realmente me hace feliz ver que esta historia fuera aceptada por todos ustedes, así que gracias.

Agradecimientos a: **(La próxima semana puede que respondar comentarios).**

**Guest – kAeDe-HiMe – PoliFullbuster – Dixie Ulquiorra – sinnombreespecifico – Karkat McCormick – Sore-chan – Lee Ab Koi – Kim-blanca – LevyMcgarden12 – xxxMavis Vermilionxxx – Tsukimon – A-Z Miner117744 A-Z – rita uchiha namikaze – Sejo Riama – YuiChiam – up y SilverTheHedgehog13. **


	9. Segundo Día – Zona de Batallas

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento Destruido **_-

**Capitulo # 9: Segundo Día – Zona de Batallas: ¿Agua vs Rayo?**

_**A**__quel hermoso recuerdo llego a su mente, donde ella miraba a aquel joven de cabellos oscuros, rodeando el cuello femenino con una hermosa bufanda blanca cubriendo su boca y nariz roja por el frio, ella estaba algo sonrojada y las lágrimas querían salir._

— _¿Aun tienes frio? — pregunto el Cheney viendo que ella negaba. — Ya no estás sola. — Rogue estrecho su mano con ella ahora que se tenían más confianza. — Regresemos a casa._

_La chica abrió los ojos y después dejo salir unas pequeñas particular saladas dándole un toque tierno. _

— _S-Si, regresemos a casa. — Juvia realmente no podía explicar con palabras lo feliz que se sintió en ese momento y también por haberse enamorado de nuevo por aquel joven de apellido Cheney._

Juvia aun seguía en el suelo, estaba demasiado debilitada pero aquel recuerdo la reconfortaba y le hacía sacar las fuerzas como para moverse.

— Joder, Juvia despierta de una buena vez. — escuchaba la voz de Queen gritándole y zarandeándola bruscamente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — escucho la voz de Lucy reclamando. — ¿No ves que esta grave?

— Que comprensiva eres Heartfilia, pero Juvia no necesita esa comprensión. — Queen tomo de la capa de Juvia para levantarla y apoyarla en ella. — Vamos Juvia, sé que no eres una mujer débil.

— ¿Queen? — había reaccionado a tiempo. — ¿Qué sucedió? — decía sintiéndose algo débil.

— ¿Qué más? Colapsaste por el robo de tu poder mágico. — respondió de mala gana.

— Ya veo.

— Oye Vastia. — llamo al albino que se acerco con prisa. — Encárgate de Juvia por el momento.

— Juvia. — Lyon al recibirla en sus brazos sintió un extremo calor en el cuerpo de la maga de agua. — estas hirviendo en fiebre. Tienes que abandonar el reto ahora mismo.

— ¡No te atrevas! — la encapuchada lo amenazo con el filo de su espada. — No se te ocurra o la cosa se pondrá fea aquí.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Lyon no entendía la mentalidad de esa muchacha.

— Juvia terminara el reto, además quiero que ambas estemos en los primeros lugares. Juvia también lo desea ¿no Juvia?

Lucy iba a reclamar, pero la peliazul se le adelanto chocando su arma con la de Queen alejándola de Lyon y a la vez apoyándose en el.

— Juvia. —Lyon miraba preocupado el semblante de la chica.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarlos? — Juvia estaba harta de esto. — No te atrevas a hacerlo o Juvia te dará un escarmiento.

— ¿Puedes continuar?

— No preguntes algo que Juvia no sabe. — le respondió a su rival, con constante temblor en la voz y sintiendo un gran escalofrío.

Queen suspiro y guardo la espada. — Como quieres, no te molestare en un rato. Ahora lo importante es como salir de aquí ya que tenemos poco tiempo. — Más monstruos aparecieron rodeando a todos.

— Que lata. — menciono Yaeger alzando su arma.

Todos comenzaron a pelear, siendo Lyon quien protegiera a Juvia por el momento, por su parte Juvia miraba él como Queen era muy impulsiva y se arriesgaba de la manera más estúpida se podría decir. Vio que ella iba directo hacia el enemigo sin darse cuenta de que otro estaba detrás de ella a punto de atacarla.

— ¡Detente!

En ese momento, la "sirena" miro atrás helada por no haberse dado cuenta. La Loxar usando sus pocas fuerzas salto a la altura de donde estaba la chica empujándola, solo que cuando Juvia tuvo que aterrizar uno de sus pies encima de un monstruo para poder impulsarse y salir de ellos dos, al colocar dicho pie izquierdo sobre la espalda del monstruo, por la brusquedad del momento se lastimo el pie, Juvia sintiendo tremendo dolor, tomo fuerza para derrotar a los enemigos.

Aterrizo y cayó sentada para tomar su pie con una de sus manos.

— Que tonta eres. — Queen fue a su lado a ver si situación.

— Hubieras sido aplastada de plano. — respondió la Loxar de mala gana a causa del dolor de su pie.

— Al parecer te diste una torcedura y al parecer fue muy duro.

— D-Duele.

— Vastia, ayúdala. — la de ojos rojizos se levanto.

Lyon se acerco y la cargo en su espalda. — Sera mejor irnos. — le dijo a los demás.

— Juvia lamenta las molestias Lyon-sama. — ella suavemente rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del albino.

— N-No hables ahora Juvia, tienes que descansar. — al parecer Lyon estaba algo sonrojado. Lyon aun a pesar de haber dejado a Juvia, sentía aun ese gran amor que siente por Juvia. Es por eso que es la primera vez que Juvia y el tenían ese tipo de confianza por estar así.

— Gracias Lyon-sama. — sonrió la chica cerrando los ojos cuando él comenzó a caminar.

Gray quien estaba viendo por la pantalla, se mostraba incomodo por la escena. — _¿Qué se cree Lyon? ¿Qué no se había rendido? — Al parecer Gray no entendía, ya que Lyon al parecer le había dejado el camino libre y dejar a Juvia en paz. _

— ¿Juvia estará bien? — se preguntaba Levy estando con los demás de Fairy Tail.

— Ahora enfrenta dos cosas. — menciono Wendy. — La fiebre y la torcedura de su pie. Pobre de Juvia-san.

— Estúpida mujer. — Gajeel estaba cabreado. — ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? De haber sabido, hubiera participado también.

Todos estaban corriendo y apoyándose unos a otros para poder superar el reto, pero la maldita salida no estaba por ninguna parte.

Lyon notaba que Juvia estaba más grave que antes, ya que suspiraba constantemente y tratando de obtener aliento ya que se cansaba rápido.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa, Juvia está empeorando. — decía el miembro de Lamia Scale.

— Maldición ¡¿dónde está esa mierda de puerta?! — grito Queen ya harta y destruyendo una pared, hubo una gran cortina de polvo donde todos tosieron por entrar en contacto con él.

— Demonios Juvia, mejor retírate. — dijo Sting desesperado.

— Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, no la hubiéramos dejado ir. — dijo Yukino preocupada. — ¿Qué hacemos Rogue-sama?

Por su parte Rogue no respondió nada, únicamente miraba la pantalla esperando que algo malo pasara.

— ¿Rogue-sama?

— Juvia podrá con esto. Confió en ella. — respondió únicamente Rogue.

— ¿Estás seguro Rogue? — preguntaba Orga con los brazos cruzados. — Es muy evidente que la chica ya está debilitada y peor con el asunto de su pie.

— ¿Creen que resista? — se incluyo Rufus. — Yo pienso que habría una probabilidad de 50 a 50.

— Juvia lo hará. — Rogue estaba seguro de su mismo. — Ella haría lo que fuera por el gremio.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio Rogue? — Sting lo enfrento. — Tú piensas que Juvia lograra superar este reto, pero yo por esta vez estoy pensando lo contrario o incluso estoy de acuerdo con Rufus por esta vez.

— Sting-sama.

— Rogue ¿Por qué confías tanto en Juvia? ¿Acaso ustedes dos son…?

Rogue iba a abrir la boca, hasta que el locutor hablo.

— _¡Encontraron la salida! _

Los participantes estuvieron en silencio al ver la puerta de madera donde decir arriba "Salida" con una hermosa caligrafía y en tono blanco. Se miraron unos a otros, retándose con la mirada. Unos adelantaron un pequeño paso y otros hacían lo mismo.

— ¡VAMOS! — gritaron todos para comenzar a correr.

Lyon tenía que esforzarse ya que tenía a Juvia en su espalda, pero algo paso. Sintió que Queen pasaba a su lado y jalando a Juvia con ella, para que ambas salieran disparadas primero.

— Lo siento Vastia, pero te la tomare prestada por un rato. — dijo la rival de Juvia jalando a la pobre chica que apenas podía sostenerse. — Anda Juvia, vamos.

— Juvia lo siente Lyon-sama, pero Juvia tiene que ganar esto. — dijo tratando de olvidar de olvidar el dolor de su pie y comenzar a correr lo más rápido que pudo junto a Queen.

Los demás estaban llegándoles a pisar los talones hasta que Queen comenzó a atacarlos. — ¡Tormenta eléctrica! — de sus dedos salieron fuertes chispas que crearon inmensos rayos golpeando a unos que otros.

Una gran ola gigante apareció detrás de ambas, para impulsarlos hasta atrás, excepto Lucy quien fue apoyada por Virgo y siendo sostenida por Leo.

— Rayos, esa rubia si es astuta. — murmuro la encapuchada molesta.

— No subestimes el poder de un miembro de Fairy Tail. — dijo Juvia jadeando del cansancio.

Vieron que estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta. — _Lo siento Juvia, pero únicamente puedo hacer que estés en segundo lugar. — Queen iba a lastimar a Juvia para retrasarla, pero no conto con que ella haría algo._

Juvia uso su espada y ataco a Queen rápidamente, usando únicamente el reverso de la espada para golpearla en el rostro y lanzarla hacia atrás chocando con Yaeger e Hibiki. Usando su puño de agua, destruyo la puerta para que ella fuera de nuevo llevada al campo del estadio.

— Se los dije. —Rogue salió para ir con la chica inmediatamente, ya que estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

— Juvia. — Lucy quien había llegado segundo, fue a auxiliar a la peliazul que estaba muy grave.

— N-No te preocupes Lucy-san. — menciono intentando sonreírle. — Juvia está bien.

— Juvia por primera vez preocúpate por ti misma. — Lucy tomo el brazo de la chica para tratar de levantarla hasta que…

— ¡Maldita seas Juvia! — el grito de Queen resonó en casi todo el estadio. — Y yo molestándome en darte la mano. Que estúpida fui.

— Juvia no entiende de que te quejas Queen, Juvia sabía lo que ibas a hacer antes de pasar la puerta. — Juvia seguía en el suelo, pero esta vez sentada por el momento.

La "sirena" estaba acercándose hasta que Virgo y Leo se lo impidieron. — Apártense ahora.

— ¿Qué problema tienes tú con Juvia? — reclamo Leo teniendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros. — No dejaremos que le hagas daño.

— Gracias Leo, Virgo. — sonrió Lucy aliviada.

— No tiene que gradecer princesa. — dijo Virgo tan calmada como siempre.

— _Las posiciones quedan de la siguiente manera. — la voz del locutor llamo la atención de todos._

"Tabla de Posiciones"

1. — **J**uvia **L**oxar — **S**abertooth.

2. — **L**ucy **H**eartfilia — **F**airy **T**ail.

3. — **L**yon **V**astia — **L**amia **S**cale.

4. — **Q**ueen – **M**ermaid **H**eel.

5. — **H**ibiki **L**ates — **B**lue **P**egasus.

6. — **Y**aeger — **Q**uatro **C**erberus.

Todos miraron la gran pantalla ara ver las posiciones generales, Sabertooth aun seguía con la cabeza, seguido de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale.

"Tabla General"

1. — Sabertooth = **30** Puntos.

2. — Fairy Tail = **24** Puntos.

3. — Lamia Scale = **14** Puntos.

4. — Blue Pegasus = **14 **Puntos.

5. — Mermaid Heel = **4** Puntos.

6. — Quatro Cerberus = **4** Puntos.

— _Con respecto a las armas que se les dio a los tres participantes elegidos, es un regalo de cortesía de los organizadores del torneo, en pocas palabras, pueden quedarse con el arma. Por otra parte daremos un receso de 30 minutos para comenzada las batallas_

— ¡Juvia! — Gray no espero mas y salto del palco seguido de Gajeel, Erza y Natsu quienes decidieron acompañarlo para ver el estado de la chica, del palco de Sabertooth únicamente fue Yukino quien alcanzo a Rogue en el camino al campo para acercarse.

Todos vieron que la Loxar se recostó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, tenía las mejillas rojas y sudaba bastante. Respiraba con dificultad y dando quejidos por el asunto de su pie. Rogue iba a cargarla, hasta que alguien se le adelanto viendo fijamente de quien se trataba.

— La llevaremos con Porlyusica. — dijo Gray mirando Rogue con desafío, como diciéndole "No quiero que la toques" o algo parecido ¿no lo creen?

— No entiendes que ella no quiere nada de ustedes. — dijo Rogue aun estando bastante tranquilo, pero no quería que el Fullbuster de nuevo tuviera contacto con Juvia, no después de todo el daño que ha causado.

Gray no le hizo caso y le dio la espalda para llevarse a Juvia quien no estaba aun consiente de quien la estaba cargando, pero sintió inmediatamente el frio que despedía de aquel cuerpo masculino. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio que era el Fullbuster.

— ¿G-Gray? — hablo débilmente mirando que el pelinegro volteaba a verla, ambos estaban caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la enfermería. — ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto deteniéndose un poco, para mirarla fijamente.

— Juvia no sabe que tratas de hacer ¿A dónde me llevas? — dijo evitando la mirada, tenía un dolor de cabeza que no la iba a dejar en paz.

— Te llevare con la anciana. — Gray de nuevo emprendió el camino a la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Por qué estas empeñado en hacer esto? — se preguntaba la chica débilmente, no entendía porque el afán de Gray de volver con ella.

— Porque quiero estar contigo. — lo dijo sin rodeos haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera un poco. — Ya lo decidí, hare lo que sea para que de nuevo me gane tus sentimientos.

— Juvia no entiende nada. — la chica únicamente sonrió lastimeramente. — Pierdes el tiempo Gray.

Ambos ingresaron a la enfermería, pero por el momento la anciana de cabello rosa no estaba, así que Gray deposito a la chica en cama para quitarle un momento su capa, notando que ella vestía con aquel vestido negro que uso cuando reemplazo a Natsu en el torneo pasado, teniendo como complemento una bufanda blanca.

Cuando trato de quitársela también, la chica reacciono como pudo y alejo la mano del Fullbuster de un manotazo. — No te atrevas a quitármela. — dijo mostrando algo de enojo, algo que el mago de hielo no comprendía ¿Por qué tanto apego a una simple bufanda? Bueno, pues el aun no estaba enterado de lo que ocurrió cuando Juvia estuvo ausente.

— A-Al menos quítatela y que la fiebre puede aumentar si sigues cubierta. — dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero la mirada fría de la chica lo ponía nervioso, era la primera vez que Juvia lo veía de esa manera, claro después del primer encuentro que tuvieron en aquella batalla de gremios.

Juvia relajo un poco la mirada y se quito la bufanda, para volver a recostarse de lado y abrazarla cerrando los ojos un momento, estaba cansada aun. Por otra parte Gray no dijo nada y tomo asiento en la silla que había casi junto de la cama donde yacía la Loxar.

Hubo un gran silencio, ninguno hablaba y eso desesperaba a ambos. — ¿No dirás nada? — pregunto Juvia rompiendo el silencio. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ganaras de nuevo los sentimientos de Juvia? Explícate.

— Juvia. — Gray se levanto. — Veras, con todas las cosas que han pasado, quiero de alguna manera hacer que olvides el odio que tienes hacia a los demás, en especial hacia a mí. Desde hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte algo importante, algo que posiblemente habías estado esperando desde mucho antes del incidente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Juvia no entendía nada.

— Desde hace tiempo quería decirte esto, pero por lo que paso, una gran corriente de ira llego a mi provocando que te lastimara Juvia. Lo que quería decirte era que… y-yo te… te…

— ¡Juvia! — Yukino había entrado de golpe a la habitación seguida de Rogue y Lucy junto al equipo Natsu. — ¿Estás bien? — la albina se acerco a la cama, mientras el Fullbuster se quedo callado y decidió alejarse para darles su espacio.

— No te preocupes Yukino-san. — sonrió la chica. — Al menos Juvia pudo llegar a primer lugar.

— Juvia quiero preguntarte algo. — interrumpió Gajeel. — ¿Quién es esa tal Queen? Espero una respuesta larga y clara.

Juvia miro a todos los presentes y se reincorporo para recargarse en la cabecera. — Después de que Juvia se recuperara de la depresión en la que había caído, gracias al apoyo de todos, Juvia regreso a completar misiones, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, las misiones poco a poco iban aumentando de dificultad.

— Conforme pasó el tiempo, Juvia se volvió más fuerte y ser capacitada para ser una maga Clase S. — Sting había entrado para completar lo que Juvia iba a decir. — Es por eso que logro tener acceso a las misiones Clase S.

— Sting-san. — la maga de agua estaba preparada para el regaño que le tenía preparado Eucliffe.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? — el joven cruzo los brazos mirando a la chica. — ¿Sabes cuáles fueron las consecuencias por callar?

— Juvia lo entiende, pero al menos ella pudo llegar a primer lugar.

— Eso no importa ahora Juvia, lo que importa es tu recuperación. — hablo Sting dando por finalizado el asunto. — Anda, termina de contarles.

— Juvia fue tomando las misiones S, pero nunca creyó que tendría que pelear con Queen a quien Juvia conoció en la primera misión, en ese tiempo Queen estaba de primer lugar en la lista de mejores magos en completar Clase S, seguido de Erza que estaba en segundo. A fin, Juvia logro poder estar a la par de Queen y poder ganar las misiones antes que ella.

— Es por eso que ella esta obsesionada con ganarte ¿no?

— Así es Gajeel-kun. Pero lástima que ella se deja llevar por sus impulsos, es la razón por la cual no ha podía vencer a Juvia en ninguna de nuestras pequeñas batallas.

— Así que realmente tu eres "Miu" — hablo Erza cruzando los brazos. — Para así no sospechar que eras tú.

— En ese tiempo Juvia recordó que estaba considerada muerta, así que tomo las precauciones posibles para que no supieran de esto, hasta el día de hoy. — llevo una mano a su rostro al sentir de nuevo esos malditos dolores. — ¿Por qué tuvo que ser en este periodo?

— Tal vez fue cuando fuimos a cenar anoche. — menciono Lucy sentándose al borde de la cama.

— Olvidando el tema, ahora tenemos que esperar a que den a conocer las batallas. — Juvia comenzó a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. — Posiblemente a nosotros nos toque contra Mermaid Heel.

— Juvia por favor deja de pensar en eso. — hablo Gray. — Estas muy mal como para seguir luchando.

— Este dolor no se compara con el que ustedes ocasionaron hace tiempo. — de nuevo los ataco con ese tema, provocando que el equipo Fairy se estremeciera y decidiera no tocar el tema de nuevo.

Los treinta minutos pasaron rápidamente y en ese tiempo, Porlyusica no se apareció ¿Dónde estaría? Eso se preguntaban todos.

— _¡Estamos de vuelta y esta vez, las batallas serán sumamente intensas a nuestro parecer!_

— Es la hora. — decía Orga estando en el palco junto a Rufus, ellos eran los únicos que no estaban en la enfermería.

— Así serán los enfrentamiento de del Segundo Día.

"**S**egundo **D**ía — **Z**ona **d**e **B**atallas".

**Primera Batalla:** **S**abertooth vs **M**ermaid **H**eel.

**Segunda Batalla:** **F**airy **T**ail vs **L**amia **S**cale.

**Tercera Batalla:** **B**lue **P**egasus vs **Q**uatro **C**erberus.

— ¿Nos tocara contra aquellas mujeres? — se pregunto Rufus. — ¿Porque siento que tengo mala espina de esto?

— Quien sabe. — agrego Orga.

— _Bien, ahora daremos a conocer a los contrincantes de la primera batalla, Sabertooth vs Mermaid Heel._

— ¿Contra ellas? — se pregunto Sting cargando a Juvia en su espalda, todos habían salido para ir al campo, ya que no estaban enterados de quienes pelearían con quien.

— _¡De Mermaid Heel, Queen!_

— Esto va para mal. — susurro Juvia siendo escuchada por Sting.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Juvia?

— Porque…

— _¡Contra Juvia Loxar de Sabertooth! _

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Exclamaron Sting y Gajeel al mismo tiempo. — No jodan con eso.

Juvia como pudo se levanto de la espalda de Sting y adelantarse como pudo. Pero alguien la tomo de la mano viendo que era el Fullbuster. — Ni se te ocurra Juvia.

— Suelta a Juvia ahora, Gray.

— ¡No dejare que te arriesgues de esta manera! ¡Debe abandonar la batalla Ahora! — exclamo sumamente preocupado el pelinegro.

Juvia uso su habilidad de volverse agua, para deshacerse de la mano de Gray, pero aparte altero su temperatura para que fuera más elevada y evitar que alguien la tocara.

— Juvia terminara con esto de una vez por todas. — dijo caminando y apoyándose en la pared.

Gray vio que Rogue pasó a su lado para alcanzar a Juvia y caminar con ella, Juvia al saber que era él, se tranquilizo y dejo que Rogue la cargara en su espalda para llevarla al campo.

— No dirás nada ¿Rogue-san? —pregunto la chica.

— Confié en ti durante el reto y seguiré confiando en ti en la batalla. — únicamente eso dijo el joven Cheney sacándole una sonrisa a Juvia.

— Gracias. — ella estaba aliviada al saber que aunque fuera una persona confiara en ella y más si era el DS de las Sombras.

Juvia al llegar al campo noto que Queen ya estaba presente allí, solo faltaba ella para la batalla. — Aquí está bien Rogue-san, Juvia puede hacer el resto. — dijo la chica y el Cheney la dejo en el suelo. — Por favor cuide esto. — le entrego su capa. Para que ella siguiera caminando lentamente al centro del campo donde allí estaba la calabaza y Queen esperándola.

— Empezaremos con la primera batalla kapo. — menciono la calabaza extendiendo los brazos a los lados. — Al parecer tendremos una gran batalla entre estas dos contrincantes que no solo eso, son rivales.

— _¡Veremos una batalla estridente entre "Miu" y "Queen"!_

— ¡¿Qué quieren decir?! — exclamo Bacchus. — ¡¿Esa mujer es Miu?! — señalo a la peliazul que había agachado la mirada.

— _¡Tenemos un dato importante, Juvia Loxar es realmente "Miu" la número uno en la lista de mejores magos que han completado misiones Clase S! ¡Que la pelea de inicio!_

— ¿Juvia? — Lyon también estaba impresionado por lo que había escuchado.

— Al parecer nadie sabía eso ¿no? — se burlo Queen. — Incluyendo tu antiguo gremio.

— Juvia hizo todo para no ser descubierta, se que causo dolor a algunos miembros de Fairy Tail, pero aun así Juvia no se arrepiente. — se aferro a su bufanda con fuerza. — Era necesario.

— No te creas la gran cosa Juvia, únicamente lo hiciste para escapar, huir como una cobarde. — esas palabras golpearon a Juvia quien abrió los ojos. — Si tengo razón, estabas tan asustada que no querías cargar con esa responsabilidad, huir y que nadie supiera de tu existencia.

— ¿Quieres terminar de una vez? — reclamo la chica algo cansada, Juvia tenía que hacer algo pronto antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia.

— Pero te soy sincera te queda mejor "Miu" que Juvia ¿sabías? — se comenzó a burlar de algo al parecer muy insignificante. — "Bella lluvia…"

— ¿Y ahora te preocupas por el significado del seudónimo de Juvia? — se preguntaba la peliazul.

— Veras Juvia, tengo un secreto que revelar y que había estado esperando cuando llegara este día tan deseado. — Queen extendió los brazos. — Te lo diré, Queen no es mi verdadero nombre, es solo un seudónimo como tú.

— ¿No te llamas Queen? ¿Y eso que le interesa a Juvia? — pregunto desinteresadamente.

— Te "alegraras" de saber quien soy en realidad. — sonrió la muchacha. — Dime algo Juvia ¿Cómo fue que Fairy Tail te desterró?

Esa pregunta llego de golpe para la maga de agua que abrió los ojos. — ¿C-Como sabes que Fairy Tail expulso a Juvia? Juvia no recuerda habértelo dicho.

— ¿Y cómo fue que fallo tu misión junto a Lucy Heartfilia contra ese gremio oscuro? — pregunto sarcástica cuando vio que Juvia comenzaba a recordar todo. — ¿Y qué pensarías si la líder de dicho gremio fuera…? — se quito lentamente la capa para mostrar su identidad, provocando que Juvia se quedara sin aliento al igual que Lucy quien estaba en el palco de Fairy Tail, Natsu y los demás miraban preocupados la faceta de la rubia.

— Lucy ¿pasa algo? — pregunto Erza tomando a la joven de los hombros. — Lucy.

— E-Ella es…

— ¿Quién?

—Q-Queen es realmente… — no tenia palabras para explicar lo que estaba pasando, los dolorosos recuerdos que tuvo con Juvia en esa misión que se prolongo a ser más peligrosa habían vuelto. — Ella…

Juvia seguía en su lugar sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo al ver a esa descarada mujer sonriéndole burlonamente, mostrando sus facetas de grandeza, tenía sus largos cabellos largos y del color de la noche, siendo muy puntiagudo de las puntas, sus ojos rojos como el carmesí. Ella era… ella era…

— ¿Y qué pensarías si la líder de dicho gremio fuera… yo? — dijo cruzando los brazos esperando la reacción de su rival.

_Tomen su turno… — escuchaba la voz de la dichosa Queen en su cabeza recordando todo._

_¡D-Dejen a Lucy-san en paz! ¡No se atrevan a tocarla! — los gritos de Juvia salían despavoridos de su garganta. _

_Juvia Loxar, tu muerte está cerca…_

_Maldición ¿¡Porque?! ¡MALDITA SEAS JUVIA LOXAR!_

_Juro que me vengare Juvia Loxar, vengare a mi gremio caído. ¡Tú aniquilaste a todo mi gremio!_

El rostro de Juvia cambio, apretando un poco la quijada, sus ojos se abrieron más y se mostraban fieros. Extendió el brazo donde apareció la espada que le dieron en el reto anterior y se dirigió hacia la pelinegra rápidamente para blandir la espada mientras ella hacía lo mismo, pero protegiéndose mirando satisfecha el rostro de ira de la Loxar.

— ¡ERES TU…! ¡YUU AMANE! — grito desesperada mientras las lagrimas salían por los ojos de la chica.

— Esa chica… — hablo Lucy. — Fue quien le arruino la vida a Juvia. Yuu Amane era la líder de ese gremio que nos arruino toda la misión. — dijo preocupada al ver que Juvia perdía el control de sus acciones al volverse a encontrar con esa desgraciada.

— ¡Esta vez te hare sentir la mayor humillación de tu vida! ¡JUVIA LOXAR!

— ¡NO SI JUVIA LO HACE PRIMERO! — exclamo Juvia mientras ambas comenzaban con la pelea, dejando chocar sus espadas que dejaban expulsar fuertes ondas de fuerza. Aquel reencuentro provoco que la ira de Juvia saliera a flote.

* * *

-_ **C**ontinuara _-

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **#** **10**: "**D**escontrol".

* * *

Lamenta el retraso, pero tuve que hacer un montón de cosas que no me dejaban respirar. En verdad, perdón.

Breve momento Rogue x Juvia ¿no? ¿Ustedes que creen? Este capítulo y el siguiente… y al fin se conocerán toda la verdad, toda la verdad. Habrá momento **Juvia x Gajeel Friendship** y el esperado momento **Gruvia.** **¿Qué le dirá Gray a Juvia después de todo? ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual Gray realmente la "rechazo" aquella noche en Mercurios? ¿De que hablaran Juvia y Gajeel? **

La identidad de "**Queen**" es revelada, Juvia reacciono de la peor manera posible. ¿Creen que eso le traiga complicaciones a la batalla? Muchas cosas pasaran, lo que estaban esperando, muy pronto llegara hasta su monitor. XD

**Importante con respecto a mis demás fics: **Por el momento me he dado cuenta que he actualizado mucho este nuevo fics y he dejado un poco abandonado los demás. Pues resulta que he perdido un poco la inspiración y el toque para continuarlas.

Así que pido un poco mas de paciencia por favor. Muy pronto hare lo posible para continuar con las demás, ya que tengo que finalizarlas, para llegar a mi objetivo de traer en el futuro una nueva generación de historias Gruvia, en pocas palabras, traer para todos ustedes nuevas historias.

**¿Quién sigue Shingeki No Kyojin?** **Estoy en proceso de mi primer fics de ese Fandom, algo que la verdad me dejara ._.u, ya que se titula "Super Mikasa Bros" XD. Lo siento, pero me llego la inspiración cuando vi un fanart súper bueno. Hahah. Y también otro de una pareja Crack. Rivaille x Mikasa ¿Qué les parece?**

Agradezco a aquellos que leyeron mi reciente one-shot. "**Una acción dice más que mil palabras**" Que realmente es un **EDO GRUVIA**. Como lo escucharon, el primer fics que yo hago de ellos, me sentí rara ya que me acostumbre en siempre manejar a nuestros Gray y Juvia, pero esta vez quise probar con la pareja de Edoras. Si no lo has leído, te invito a leerlo.

Realmente me gustaría responder sus review, pero el tiempo no me alcanza, en verdad perdonen. Lo tratare de hacer en un día de estos:

Agradecimientos a: **hushgueass – AleriaScarlet14 – rita uchiha namikaze – sinnombreespecifico – konan Akatsuki – Sore-chan – Lee Ab Koi – PoliFullbuster – kAeDe-HiMe – SilverTheHedgehog13 – Dixie Ulquiorra – Giulii – Ivannir Curnicof y YuiChiam.**

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


	10. Descontrol

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento Destruido **_-

**Capitulo # 10: "Descontrol".**

_(Escuchar: Toki no Mēkyū [Labyrinth of Time] Fairy Tail Ost 4)_

_**M**__iraba detrás de unos árboles, él como todos sus camaradas y aliados estaba tendidos en el suelo siendo empapados por las gotas de lluvia que caían en desenfreno, viendo a esa chica de cabellos azules que estaba entre todos esos cuerpos o mejor dicho cadáveres, ya que desgraciadamente todos murieron al sufrir la repentina perdida de su poder mágico._

_Sus lagrimas de furia salieron violentamente, dientes que rechinaban y tratando de retener un grito de coraje e ira, se vengaría… se vengaría de esa mujer._

_La chica de cabellos azules mostraba unos ojos completamente distintos a los que poseía, en vez de ser tiernos que mostraban timidez, ahora estaban convertidos en ojos serios que mostraban mucho que desear, era una persona diferente a la que conocemos._

— _Esto fue por L-Lucy. — menciono la chica para que sus ojos volvieran a ser normales, aquella faceta desapareció viendo todo lo que había hecho. _

_Yuu Amane como era llamada esa chica del gremio: "Darkness Eyes", no soporto más y se retiro lo que más pudo para no contar con la misma suerte que sus compañeros, ahora que sabía la identidad de esa mujer de cabellos azules, no dudaría en confrontarla. Esperaría el día para que pague por lo que hizo._

_¡Algún día matare a Juvia Loxar! ¡La matare, hare que se pudra en el maldito infierno!_

_Por otra parte Juvia Loxar noto que uno de los miembros del gremio aun seguía consiente, así que fue a su lado para escuchar lo que serian sus palabras antes que diera el último aliento._

— _Si dirás algo, entonces díselo a Juvia antes que te vayas. (Fin del Track)_

Las armas chocaron resonando en todas partes, la maga de agua se mostraba completamente furiosa por aquel repentino reencuentro. — Todo este tiempo… — dijo forcejeando su espada junto con la de Yuu "Queen" Amane. — ¡Estuviste frente a Juvia todo este tiempo! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A VOLVER DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE?!

— ¡¿Y TU COMO TE ATREVISTE A ANIQUILAR TODO MI GREMIO MALDITA?!

Ambas se separaron mirándose con ojos llenos de furia, con ganas de pelear y matarse una a la otra o al menos eso lo veían algunos de los presentes. Esto iría por un mal camino.

— ¡ESOS DESGRACIADOS IBAN A VIOLAR A LUCY-SAN! — grito provocando que Fairy Tail volteara a ver a la Heartfilia que estaba abrazada a sí misma, temblando y con los ojos cerrados cuando esos vagos recuerdos que había dejado atrás, de nuevo volvían asechándola. — ¡¿Crees que dejaría que unos tipos como ellos tocaran a aquella persona que confió en Juvia primero?! — la espada se volvió una Guadaña blanca con un inmenso filo.

— ¿No te diste cuenta? — se burlo Yuu. — La rubia estaba muy "urgida" por eso decidí echarle una mano. — termino su burla cuando una ola fuerte de agua choco haciendo que se golpeara con la pared del extremo del campo, de su cuerpo sobresalía un poco de vapor al haber tenido contacto con aquella agua hirviendo. — No recordaba que elevaba los niveles de agua hasta volverme más…

— Nunca vuelvas… — escuchaba a Juvia quien caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba. —Nunca vuelvas a decirlo…

— ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

— ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLAR DE LUCY COMO SI FUERA UNA CUALQUIERA! — de nuevo otra ola de agua golpeo a Amane dejándola postrada en aquella pared.

— ¡NO HABLES COMO SI FUERAS LA GRAN COSA! ¡TU EN PRIMER LUGAR NO LA PROTEGISTE COMO TAL!

Lucy no soporto mas y decidió salir del pasillo, siendo observada por sus amigos, Gray, Natsu y Erza decidieron seguirla para ver que estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Lucy ¿Qué tienes? — Natsu la tomo de los hombros para sacudirla un poco. — ¡Lucy!

— Haz que se detengan. — imploraba refiriéndose a los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza. — ¡Natsu! — lo abrazo para comenzar a llorar y aferrarse más al pelirrosa.

— Maldición Lucy ¿Qué pasa? — El Dragón Slayer no sabía qué hacer, no podía hacer nada. Se sintió mal al estar únicamente viendo llorar a Lucy.

— También fue mi culpa, si no le hubiera causado problemas a Juvia, entonces las cosas no serian de esta manera. — Lucy al parecer se estaba culpando de lo que estaba ocurriendo, si ella no habría ido con Juvia en primer lugar, entonces no hubiera hecho que Juvia tratara de protegerla, cosa que de plano no pudo lograr.

Por su parte Juvia estaba siendo golpeada por los ataques eléctricos de la joven Amane, en una de esas tomo a Juvia del pie y con mucha fuerza la azoto al piso, para saltar y darle una patada de lleno en el pecho de la pobre Juvia que no podía convertirse en agua a causa de los ataques eléctricos de Yuu, provocando que hubiera un agujero no tan hondo, pero si lo suficiente para cubrir a Juvia.

— _¿Q-Que pasa? — se preguntaba la chica mirando a la pelinegra que estaba viéndola desde el borde el agujero. — S-Se supone que Juvia ha podido aguantar los ataques eléctricos o puede ser que Yuu Amane haya logrado intensificar la magnitud de estos. — sintió dolor cuando la chica salto encima de ella quitándole el aire momentáneamente, tomo su cuello logrando clavar un poco sus filosas uñas siendo cubiertas por un esmalte rojo sangre, provocando que Juvia dejara salir un gemido._

— ¿Qué sientes Juvia? — dijo burlona, sonriendo satisfactoriamente viendo el rostro dolido de la joven Loxar. — ¿Qué se siente estar de nuevo en estas condiciones? Creí que lo había superado.

— _No puede ser, Juvia de Sabertooth está siendo apaleada por "Queen" cuyo verdadero nombre es Yuu Amane._

— Esa chica es buena. — menciono Laxus seriamente. — Así que lo que decía Lucy era verdad.

— Que realmente Juvia no fue la causante de lo que paso, solo todo el gremio fue tan imbécil como para creerlo de antemano. — Gajeel se veía algo nervioso, opacado por aquella faceta seria que tenia. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, pero sus dedos estaban muy inquietos, si seguía viendo eso, no lo soportaría más. — Me sacas de quicio Juvia. — llevo sus manos al balcón desesperado.

— Mizuki, Mitsuki, Kanon, Mamoru, por favor… perdónennos. — decía Lucy abrazando sus manos contra su pecho. — No pudimos protegerlos.

Lo que preocupada a Sabertooth y a Gajeel era que Juvia estaba descontrolada, por los sentimientos negativos que tenia mezclados en su interior, no pensaba como antes lo hacía y solo atacaba por puro impulso sin importar nada. ¡Quería terminar con su tormento de una vez por todas, salir de ese precipicio en donde estaba atrapada! Por culpa de esa mujer… su vida fue completamente arruinada y eso es algo que ya no iba a dejar pasar por alto.

Ataco nuevamente haciendo que Yuu Amane esquivara provocando que Juvia clavara las espadas muy fuerte en el suelo y no poder desclavarlas al momento. — ¡No huyas!

— Atrás de ti. — escucho la voz de la pelinegra y ella golpeo a la chica en la mejilla con su pie para que saliera disparada al otro lado del campo, una cortina de polvo cubrió a Juvia, pero esta salió inmediatamente disparada con sus brazos hechas cuchillas de agua.

— ¡Nebulosa de Agua! — envió dos fuertes torrentes, pero no conto con que "Queen" lanzara otro ataque.

— ¡Lluvia de Relámpagos! — desde su espada, agitándola creo varios rayos que hicieron contacto con el agua y por la fuerza, el agua fue hacia Juvia chocando con ella con gran intensidad dañándola por sentir como la electricidad la lastimaba por dentro y por fuera.

— Maldición Juvia, esa no es la manera de atacar. — decía el metalero ya harto.

— Al parecer está dejando a un lado lo que le enseñe. — Rufus estaba mirando atento la pelea, recordaba a Juvia como una chica calculadora, pero esta vez únicamente se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones y eso no le traería nada bueno, su mente y cuerpos estaban completamente descontrolados y no sincronizados al máximo como debería. Esto al parecer traería serias consecuencias.

_Esto será sencillo, Juvia no está peleando como solía hacerlo. — Amane estaba contenta de por fin ganarle a Juvia de una vez por todas. — Aunque… torturarla un poco no me vendría nada mal._

Por otra parte tanto Natsu como Gray y Erza no entendieron. ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas que Lucy nombraba? ¿Y porque pedía perdón por ellos? Y la pregunta era: ¿Qué relación tenían Lucy y Juvia con esas personas nombradas anteriormente?

Juvia tomo fuertemente la mano que tenia cautiva su garganta y la apretó provocando que el sonido de un hueso quebrado fuera escuchado, haciendo cambiar el rostro de Amane en uno de dolor, soltando a la chica quien se alejo como pudo, pero que también dio un gemido doloroso al caer sobre su pie lastimado.

_Juvia tiene que apresurarse, la fiebre quiere aumentar al igual que el dolor del pie. — decía desesperada al no saber qué hacer._

— Maldita. — dijo Yuu. — ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme la mano encima?

Juvia la señalo con su arma convertida en dos espadas, teniendo una apuntando a "Queen", sus ojos estaban temblando del cansancio, pero no debía rendirse al saber que tenia a aquella persona que le arruino completamente la vida.

— Si no hubieras puesto tus narices en la misión, Juvia no hubiera sufrido todo esto. — dijo la chica con una voz algo grave y un poco ronca por el daño que sufrió su garganta ante la posible estrangulación. — Por tu culpa… — unas lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus mejillas. — ellos están muertos. ¡Por tu culpa ellos murieron por nosotras dos!

— Si ellos no hubieran interferido, entonces no estarían muertos, pero solo fueron unos imbéciles que se creían la mejor cosa por ser los mejores de su gremio, aunque no lo fueron para nosotros los integrantes de "Darkness Eyes".

— Este día, Juvia peleara y vengara completamente a los amigos de ella y Lucy. — dijo decidida a ganar a toda costa ya que la pelea se había prolongado a 10 minutos, habían otros 20 en juego.

— Maldición Juvia, no podrás con ella así. — Sting estaba desesperado, teniendo la intensión de interferir y detener la pelea aunque tuviera consecuencias. — No me jodas después con tus reclamaciones Juvia… —iba a saltar, pero sintió que alguien lo tomo del brazo impidiendo su cometido, viendo que era Yukino y Rogue. — ¿Qué hacen?

— Sting-sama, sabemos perfectamente que Juvia está muy grave, pero… debemos dejar que ella resuelva este asunto sola.

— ¿Por qué ustedes están…?

— Por eso Juvia ha estado preparándose, se preparo para que un día de estos se volviera a reencontrar con la principal causante de su sufrimiento. Juvia hará lo posible para terminar con este tormento.

— Confié en ella por favor, Sting-sama. Yo también estoy preocupada por Juvia, pero ella podrá con esto. Se lo aseguro. — dijo Yukino por ultimo, soltando lentamente al rubio que no dij nada y se limito únicamente a ver la pelea.

— ¿Creen que Juvia estará bien? — se preguntaba Lector.

— Fro confía. — dijo el pequeño gato con traje de rana.

— ¿Quiénes son aquellas personas que mencionaste Lucy? — imploro Erza para que se lo dijera. — ¿Quiénes son Mizuki y los demás?

— Ellos se volvieron nuestros amigos, ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos cuando coincidimos con ellos en Crocus. Como la misión era de un mes, nos llevamos muy bien en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. — dijo Lucy intentando tranquilizándose, usando sus manos para limpiar los restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas rojas. — Pero ellos ahora están muertos y todo por nuestra causa.

— Lucy. — Natsu la obligo a verlo a los ojos. — Tu y Juvia no tuvieron la culpa de nada, si ellos murieron protegiéndolas, entonces no es culpa de ustedes. ¡Ellos decidieron sacrificar su vida por ustedes! ¡Ellos fueron verdaderos amigos que dieron todo por ustedes! ¡No les pagues de esa manera, culpándote por eso!

— N-Natsu.

— ¡JUVIA! — escucharon el grito de Gajeel y tanto Natsu como los demás, fueron al palco donde vieron el momento donde Juvia recibió un fuerte golpe en su ojo donde cargaba con la herida "permanente", cayó de rodillas para llevar una mano rápidamente a su ojo que comenzaba a sangrar manchándole la mano a borbotones.

— Esto es interesante, al parecer por lo que me habían contado es cierto. — menciono Yuu acercándose y encarar a Juvia. — Tu ojo esta lastimado permanentemente a causa de "Titania".

— C-Cállate ¿quieres? — el dolor que había desaparecido gracias a Porlyusica, regreso de nuevo y más fuerte por tremendo golpe que recibió a causa de bajar la guardia. — _D-Duele…_

— ¡Juvia! — grito Gray haciendo que la de cabellos azules mirara al palco de Fairy Tail. — ¡Ríndete, no podrás así como estas! — estaba muy preocupado y eso Juvia al menos logro captar en aquellos ojos que mostraban desesperación.

_Juvia no puede rendirse… — miraba atentamente como la sangre comenzaba a caer al suelo, formando un diminuto charco rojo, pero lo que la preocupo fue que la sangre estaba manchando su bufanda. — No… — dijo viendo que se manchaba de su sangre, ese era un regalo de Rogue… no podía dejar que se estropear. Un año para que la bufanda no sufriera daños y ahora lo estaba haciendo gracias a esa tipa. Solo que no conto con que otro recuerdo llegara a su mente. _

_Ella estando frente a Rogue, con sus mejillas sonrojadas confesándole algo que iba a ser muy importante para ella._

— _Rogue-san, te has vuelto en la persona más importante de Juvia y… — no termino porque el DS de las sombras la abrazo fuertemente, mientras que ella aun no salía de su asombro, pero únicamente había sonreído y correspondiendo el abrazo, sintiéndose feliz por un momento._

— ¡JUVIA! — gritaron los bandos de Sabertooth y Fairy Tail haciéndola reaccionar, sintiendo que un poderoso rayo la ataco desde arriba haciendo que saliera disparada hacia arriba.

_A-A Juvia ya no le quedan fuerzas… — decía viendo como lentamente algo se acercaba a ella. — Al parecer Juvia esta vez ¿morirá? O será humillada por esta mujer que busca venganza por su gremio… pero aun a pesar de todo, Juvia no pudo cumplir con su promesa a quienes ella los llamo amigos._

Allí fue donde una filosa cuchilla la atravesó en su abdomen bruscamente, logrando observar que Yuu había cambiado su espada simple por una enorme lanza con una cuchilla extra filosa que pudo penetrar el cuerpo de Juvia, a causa de aquel anterior ataque eléctrico, desgraciadamente la joven Loxar no pudo volverse como el agua para salvarse.

— ¡TE TENGO! — el rostro de Amane había cambiado y comenzaba a reír mientras alzaba un poco más el bastón que tenía en sus manos viendo como el cuerpo de Juvia colgaba sobre aquella cuchilla, atravesándola más.

_Esto se acabo… — Juvia dio una pequeña sonrisa en el momento que sus ojos se apagaban perdiendo su brillo y opacándose hasta volverse muertos. _— Juvia perdió… — perdió al parecer en la inconsciencia, pero como su cabello estaba cubriendo su cara, nadie sabía bien si perdió la conciencia o no.

— ¡Detengan el encuentro! — gritaba Sting. — ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Yuu miro desafiante al palco de Sabertooth. — No la dejare escapar ¡ella pagara por lo que hizo! Lo hará con toda la humillación que se merece, ustedes no saben lo que realmente paso hace un año.

— Maldita seas. — reclamaba Gajeel. — ¡JUVIA! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?! ¡REACCIONA Y MUERTRALE PORQUE FUISTE MIEMBRO DE LOS ELEMENT 4!

— ¡Cállense todos! — agito bruscamente la lanza, provocando que un gemido saliera de los labios de Juvia, al parecer Yuu únicamente la tenía allí para jugar con ella. Comenzó a carcajear mientras movía mas la lanza, provocando que más sangre escurriera por el bastón llegando a sus manos, estaba disfrutando del momento.

Juvia aun seguía perdida entre sus pensamientos, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos por no haber cumplido con la promesa que les hizo a sus difuntos compañeros y amigos de aquel bondadoso gremio que apenas iniciaba su vida como uno.

_Recordó como conoció a esos chicos, siendo aquellas dos gemelas de cabellos blancos y ojos grises, muy parecidas que era difícil diferenciarlas, aquellas adorables chicas de nombre Mizuki y Mitsuki, al imperativo e impulsivo Kanon de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que siempre cargaba con una pequeña sonrisa tonta en los labios y al serio Mamoru de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, siempre con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de desinterés, aunque en el fondo tenia sentimientos que le costaba mostrar a los demás._

Un fuerte sentimiento llego a su interior al verlos allí frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa que mostraba lo felices que estaban al ver hasta donde ella había llegado, desde allá arriba la estuvieron cuidando al igual que Lucy, no se arrepentían de nada. Todos se acercaron a abrazarla, diciéndole que no se rindiera, que estarían con ella hasta el final.

— _Gracias por confiar en nosotros Juvia, las queremos a ti y a Lucy. ¡Seremos amigos y estaremos con ustedes! — decía una de las gemelas llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo._

Ante aquellas palabras que se repitieron en su mente, reacciono lentamente y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de brillo, con dificultad sin importarle que pequeñas chispas recorrieran su cuerpo, convirtió sus brazos en mantos de agua provocando que "Queen" dejara de reírse y prestarle atención borrando esa maldita sonrisa de su cara.

— ¿Aun sigues consiente? — pregunto la chica de cabellos negros. — Me impresionas, pero ya es tarde, has perdido mucha sangre. Así que terminare esto de una vez, ya que estas muy débil como para librarte de eso.

— N-No hables como si conocieras a Juvia… — hablo en un hilo de voz la chica cuando logro soltar varias cuchillas de agua que rompieron el bastón, para que ella cayera sobre sus rodillas aun estando atravesada de la lanza, la cual con dificultad quito de su cuerpo dejando un gran charco de sangre.

— Impresionante para muchos, pero lamentable para mi Juvia Loxar. — sonrió "Queen". — ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

— J-Juvia… — hablo la Loxar agotada, levanto la mirada como pudo viendo a Yuu Amane con una sonrisa débil. — A-Al parecer, la fiebre con la torcedura del pie, la recaída del ojo y siendo atravesada por tu arma… d-dejo a Juvia… sin fuerzas para… pelear. — dijo cuando finalmente sus ojos se cansaron y se cerraron en el momento que lentamente caía al suelo golpeando su rostro contra el suelo. — Mizuki-san, Mamoru-kun, Kanon-kun, Mitsuki-san, J-Juvia lo siente.

— _¡Juvia Loxar ha caído, Queen cuyo verdadero nombre es Yuu Amane ha vencido a un miembro de Sabertooth! — hablo el locutor y todo el mundo grito por la victoria de Yuu "Queen" Amane, que consiguió 10 puntos para su gremio. — Mermaid Heel obtiene 10 puntos._

Pero al parecer ella no estaba satisfecha con el resultado. — ¡NO ME JODAS CON ESO! — grito furiosa. — ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO JUVIA?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TENDRIAMOS UNA GRAN PELEA!

— Juvia. — Gray salto del palco para ayudar a la chica, seguido de Erza y Gajeel.

— ¡NO TE ME ESCAPAS JUVIA! — aun a pesar de haber finalizado la batalla, Amane quería destrozar a Juvia, aunque no fue lo suficiente ya que Sting la había golpeado primero para alejarla de su compañera.

— Estas demente, la batalla ha finalizado. — decía el rubio con el puño en alto. — Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión.

Juvia trato de levantarse, pero decidió permanecer en el suelo tratando de recuperar aliento, pero le costaba trabajo ya que al parecer, por la brusquedad de cómo fue atravesada, sus costillas se contrajeron un poco penetrando sus pulmones.

— Ve Wendy. — ordeno Makarov estando demasiado serio, al igual que Mavis que se había quedado callada todo el lapso del tiempo.

— ¡Sí! — apresurada la chica se dirigió al campo de batalla para darle los primeros auxilios a Juvia.

— Chelia, vamos. —Lyon inmediatamente tomo del brazo a la menor de las Blendy para que también ayudara a Wendy con la curación.

— Como me enferman todos ustedes. — menciono la de ojos negros mirando con molestias a los demás, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lyon, Gray, Erza y Gajeel, notando a Wendy y Chelia que estaban ya atendiendo a Juvia. — Oye Juvia, creí que eras más interesante. — sonrió cuando cruzo sus brazos. — ¡Por fin pude derrotar de la "gran" Juvia "Miu" Loxar. — comenzó a reírse, hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué has derrotado a Juvia? — Gray se mostro bastante molesto en ese molesto y dio una pequeña risa por las palabras de Yuu, le causaban risa. — En primer lugar Juvia estaba enferma desde un principio, por tu culpa ella se torció el tobillo y aun así te aprovechaste de ello. Y lo peor es que a simple vista notamos que estabas dispuesta a matar a Juvia ¿no?

— Gray-san tiene razón. — lo apoyo Yukino. — Juvia estaba muy mal, es por eso que no podía

— Eres muy listo, Gray Fullbuster. — menciono la pelinegra. — Ahora veo el porqué Juvia estaba enamorada de un chico como tú.

— ¿Juvia te conto de mi? — se pregunto Gray seriamente.

— Claro, pero por la manera en la que se expresaba de ti, creo que ella te odia. — se burlo.

— Y-Ya basta Y-Yuu Amane. — la peliazul había abierto los ojos un momento. — Ya hablaste d-demasiado, así que mejor vete. G-Ganaste…

— Esto recién empieza Juvia. — Queen decidió marcharse por esta vez, para después ver que podría hacer más adelante.

— Juvia-san ¿estás bien? — preguntaba la peliazul Dragón Slayer. — En un momento te llevaremos con Grandine.

— Juvia no pudo lograrlo. — dijo ignorando sin darse cuenta las palabras de su amiga.

— Wendy, debemos llevarla a la enfermería. — dijo Chelia mirando a su amiga quien asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

Gray la levanto del suelo sintiendo como la sangre manchaba completamente su ropa y sus manos, estaba preocupado por el estado de Juvia. Si no la hubiera dejado ir, entonces no estaría así.

— Tenemos que llevarla con Porlyusica aprovechando que la tenemos cerca. — menciono Erza estando al lado de Gray. — Les pedimos que nos encarguen a Juvia por un rato, ella estará bien con nosotros.

— Como sé que es verdad "Titania". — la reto el rubio. — No podemos fiarnos de ustedes.

— Confíen en nosotros, además debemos apresurarnos ahora que Porlyusica está aquí cerca. — decía la Scarlet cuando Gray comenzaba a encaminarse de nuevo. Conforme iba caminando, notaba que las mejillas de Juvia estaban muy empapadas de particular cristalinas y de sabor a sal.

Cuando llegaron, la anciana de cabellos rosados vio el estado deplorable de Juvia. — ¿Qué le paso? — se pregunto cuando la chica fue colocada en la cama. — Wendy, ayúdame. — pidió la anciana para que ella junto a Wendy comenzaran a dar manos a la obra. — La fiebre ha aumentado y al menos la sangre dejo de brotar. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas? — miro al equipo Natsu.

— Queen rebaso la línea esta vez. — dijo Natsu seriamente. — En el reto Juvia participo aun estando en fiebre y además se torció el pie, le trajo complicaciones cuando en la batalla esa tipa la golpeo en el ojo y la a través en el abdomen.

— Ya veo… además noto que tiene problemas para respirar. Al parecer las costillas están rozando un poco sus pulmones.

— No debimos permitir que Juvia peleara. — menciono Lucy cabizbaja, se acerco a la chica y le quito la bufanda mirando lo machada que estaba, llamo a Virgo en el pasillo.

— ¿Me ha llamado princesa? — dio reverencia la doncella de cabellos rosados.

— Virgo, por favor. — le extendió con ambas manos la prenda para que el espíritu la tomara.

— De acuerdo princesa. — la sirvienta desapareció para cumplir con el mandato de Lucy.

— Gracias Virgo. — cuando iba llegando a la habitación, noto que Yukino y Sting estaban llegando a la enfermería de Fairy Tail. — Yukino, Sting.

— ¿Cómo esta Juvia? — pregunto la albina. — Estamos aquí para ver su estado.

— Porlyusica la está revisando, al menos ya está en buenas manos. — respondió. — ¿Y los demás?

— Están revisando las demás batallas, nosotros nos encargaremos de Juvia cuando esa anciana termine con ella. — menciono Eucliffe teniendo los brazos cruzados.

— _¡La siguiente pelea es entre Fairy Tail contra Lamia Scale! _

— ¿Quiénes serán los que pelearan? — se pregunto Gray atento, pero sin dejar de ver a Juvia.

— _¡Gajeel Redfox de Fairy Tail vs Chelia Blendy de Lamia Scale!_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo contra esa mocosa God Slayer? — se pregunto Gajeel al escuchar su nombre y el de la pelirrosa.

— Gajeel, debes irte al campo ahora. — lo apresuro Erza. — Si llegas tarde, entonces serás descalificado y no es bueno para nosotros.

— Tú únicamente sabes dar órdenes Titania. — Gajeel la miro desconfiadamente. — Recuerda que aun no les tengo confianza por lo sucedido con Juvia.

— Este no es el momento Gajeel. — Erza no quería retomar el tema cruzando los brazos y tratando de mostrarse fuerte. — Debes irte.

— Me iré ya que la albina y el amigo del mocoso están allá afuera, pero te diré algo Titania, vuelve a hacerle daño a Juvia y esta vez no me contendré como la vez anterior ¿entendiste?

— Aunque sea confía en nosotros esta vez Gajeel. — la pelirroja lo vio marchar pasando de lado de los de Sabertooth y la Heartfilia.

— Gajeel-san. — Yukino veía la espalda del Dragón Slayer.

— Les encargo a Juvia. — únicamente dijo eso para irse al campo de combate.

Dentro de la enfermería, Juvia estaba siendo vendada de su ojo nuevamente y del abdomen, en los brazos también ya que había muchos daños. Su respiración ya era tranquila y toda la sangre pegajosa había desaparecido al ser limpiada con cuidado antes de que se infectara con ella.

— Hemos terminado. — hablo la anciana llamando la atención de Natsu, Erza y Gray que estaban aun dentro.

— ¿Ya está bien?

— Claro, es solo que descanse hoy. — respondió Wendy a la pregunta de Natsu.

— ¿Únicamente hoy?

— La resistencia de esta chica es muy fuerte, para ella es suficiente el día de mañana, pero estará lejos de las batallas por lo máximo hasta el último día del torneo. — esta vez hablo Porlyusica.

— Eso quiere decir que Juvia tiene para descansar parte de este día, el tercer día de descanso, el cuarto y el quinto día ¿cierto? Para estar completamente recuperada para el sexto donde se decidirá todo. — analizo Titania.

— Exacto, así que ella tiene que abandonar por el momento el torneo. — dijo Gray sentándose junto a la cama de Juvia.

— Alguien debe ofrecerse a cuidarla esta noche.

— Yo lo hare anciana. — Gray respondió inmediatamente. — Además… — miro fijamente a la chica que dormía. — Tengo que hablar con ella, tenemos un asunto pendiente.

— Como quieres, solo asegúrate de que duerma y repose bien en la noche. — dijo la curandera sentándose en otra silla. — Si ella quiere volver a la pelea, oblíguenla a retirarse, hablen de eso con Sabertooth para que no sea flexibles con ella por el momento. — cruzo los brazos mirando a la peliazul. — Esta chica ha cambiado la última vez que la vi, al parecer hicieron algo que hizo que cambiara completamente. — noto que los presentes agacharon la cabeza. — No me interesa que fue lo que paso, pero les diré algo, siendo cual sea la decisión, deberán respetarla por parte de ella.

— C-Como si fuera algo tan sencillo. — la voz de Juvia capto la atención de los demás.

— Juvia-san. — Wendy se acerco. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Wendy-san. — Juvia la miro a ella primero. — Juvia se siente débil. — dijo alzando un poco su mano que estaba vendada. — Al parecer Juvia no gano como esperaba.

— No hables Juvia. — dijo Gray cuando ella daba un gemido por el dolor de su herida mayor.

— ¿Te preocupas por Juvia, Gray? — hablo ella mirándolo esta vez con sus ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan rápido? Juvia recuerda aquella vez esa mirada fría, sin sentimientos que asusto a Juvia.

— Juvia, este no es el momento para esto. No hagas que me sienta mal por lo que paso.

— ¿Entonces qué quiere que Juvia haga? — levanto un poco la voz. — Juvia siempre tiene todo claro en su mente, así que no le pidas a Juvia que lo deje a un lado. Te preguntare algo ¿Qué harías si estuviera en los zapatos de Juvia?

Hubo un gran silencio y ella como pudo miro a Natsu y Erza para ver si podían responderle y no hubo nada, así que cerró los ojos y como pudo se recargo en la cabecera.

— Juvia se lo imaginaba. — peino uno de sus mechones con sus dedos y vio a la puerta. — Sting-san y Yukino-san están aquí ¿verdad?

— Están afuera con Lucy.

— Wendy-san ¿me harías al favor de llamarlos? — pidió amablemente y la pequeña accedió a su petición.

Yukino y Sting entraron en silencio viendo que la chica estaba bien. — ¿Vinieron a ver a Juvia? — sonrió tranquilamente.

— Por dios Juvia, no nos vuelvas a asustar así. — Sting ya estaba un poco fastidiado. — Solo cuídate más ¿quieres?

— Juvia lamento no ser útil en los demás días Sting-san. — la chica se disculpo. — Juvia tratara de recuperarse para el último día.

— Como quieras.

— Juvia. — Erza interrumpió. — Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

— ¿Y ahora que Erza?

— ¿Quiénes son las personas que menciono Lucy? — vio la cara confusa de la chica. — Me refiero a Mamoru, Mizuki, Kanon y Mitsuki.

Juvia suspiro y estamos suavemente su mano contra un frente. — ¿Aun siguen empeñados en saber que paso? — se mostro harta de todo. — ¿Para qué? Si el daño ya está hecho.

— Únicamente queremos saber.

— Ese asunto no te concierne Erza ni a ninguno de ustedes. — hablo seriamente. — Así que no le busques.

Erza se quedo callada y la peliazul miro a Lucy. — Lucy-san.

— ¿Que pasa Juvia?

— Mañana iremos al cementerio de Crocus.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

— Allí se encuentran nuestros amigos. — esas palabras sorprendieron a la rubia. — Están esperando por nosotras.

Lucy únicamente cerró los ojos comenzando a llorar en silencio, mientras Juvia hacia lo mismo pero cubriendo con su mano sus orbes oscuros sin decir nada. A Gray le daba lástima la condición emocional de las dos y lo único que hizo fue entrelazar su mano lentamente con la de Juvia, la Loxar por esta vez no se opuso ya que necesitaba el consuelo de una persona, aunque fuera de la equivocada.

…

Queen estaba en el alojamiento de Mermaid Heel viendo por el balcón enorme con terraza, sus ojos se posaban sobre el estadio. ¿Por qué estaba lejos? Porque su trabajo estaba hecho por este día, ya había peleado, había ganado y estaría de relajación parte del día y mañana.

— Creo que me arrepiento de no haberla matado allí mismo. — tenía su cabeza recargada en una de sus palmas. — Al menos me estoy quitando un peso de encima.

— Así que esa realmente eres tú. — escucho una voz detrás de ella y vio que era Kagura Mikazuchi. — No creí que hicieras eso Queen… o mejor dicho Yuu Amane.

— Kagura-san. — sonrió la chica sarcásticamente. — ¿Vienes a felicitarme por mi estupenda victoria?

— Yo no vine a eso, al contrario, pienso que no merecías esa victoria.

— No es mi culpa que la tonta de Juvia decidiera luchar en esa condición. — se encogió de hombros y se recargo en el barandal viendo a Kagura. — Al menos agradece que gane 10 puntos, para la próxima serán de nuevo 10 puntos del reto de pasado mañana.

— Me temo que no habrá tal próxima. — decía seriamente la más fuerte del gremio de sirenas.

— ¿A qué mierda te refieres?

— Ahora al saber quién eres en realidad y las intenciones que tienes contra Juvia Loxar, he decidido expulsarte del gremio.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No te atrevas Kagura!

— Tú te lo buscaste "Queen", así que mejor vete antes de que cometa algo que no quiero. — llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada sin bajar la guardia.

— Por eso no me caías bien Kagura Mikazuchi, al parecer no vale la pena haberme ganado tu confianza.

— Te equivocas, yo nunca confié en ti. — le corrigió rápidamente. — Siempre me diste maña espina, asi que tuve que esperar el momento en que nos mostraras tu verdadera identidad.

— Pagaras por esto Kagura, no me quitare la marca del gremio.

— Con o sin marca, ya no eres bienvenida en Mermaid Heel y aunque regreses al gremio, las demás están avisadas para no dejarte pasar.

— Esa es una de las razones por las que te odio.

— El sentimiento es mutuo.

Yuu supo que no tenía nada más que hacer, así que en silencio paso del costado de Kagura empezando a macharse. — Fue un gran placer Kagura.

— Hubiera deseado que Juvia Loxar estuviera en buena forma para darte tu merecido.

— Eso nunca pasara, ya que ahora soy más fuerte que Juvia.

— Sigue soñando. — Kagura cuido los movimientos de la chica de ojos carmesí que comenzaba a irse, alejándose del establecimiento siendo observada por la maga más fuerte desde el balcón. Queen no dejaba de sonreír al finalmente haber derrotado a su rival, Juvia Loxar, aunque para muchos, esa victoria no fue para nada justa ni valida.

* * *

-_ **C**ontinuara _-

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 11**: "**S**entimiento **C**onfuso"

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

*** kAeDe-HiMe**

*** A-Z Miner117744 A-Z**

*** Tsukita-amuto-sc**

*** AleriaScarlet14**

*** sinnombreespecifico**

*** Sore-chan**

*** Konan Akatsuki**

*** SilverTheHedgehog13**

*** rita uchiha namikaze**

*** Dixie Ulquiorra**

*** hushgueass**

*** PoliFullbuster**

*** AnikaSukino 5d**

*** Luna**

*** Lee Ab Koi**

*** MitcheLove**

***Sejo Riama**

*** Hey-Nana**

*** HIKARU KAZAMI**


	11. Sentimiento Confuso

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento Destruido **_-

**Capitulo # 11: "Sentimiento Confuso"**

**L**a peliazul cerró los ojos un momento, aun estaba recostada y con la fiebre molestándola a cada rato, comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y su estado no iba para bien que digamos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Juvia, anciana? — Gray estaba junto con a la anciana, Wendy al igual que Natsu, Erza, algunos miembros de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth.

— La enfermedad y las heridas físicas están reaccionando a los medicamentos que emplee, eso es una buena señal.

— Menos mal. — se alivio la rubia. — Al menos Juvia tendrá casi todo el torneo para descansar.

— Creo que lo más conveniente es que se quede aquí, ya que la anciana Porlyusica está aquí. — menciono Yukino y tanto Rogue como Sting asintieron.

— R-Rogue-san. — escucharon a la chica llamarle y este en silencio fue del lado derecho de la joven para inclinarse un poco acercándose a la joven.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto suavemente viendo que ella comenzaba a llorar. — ¿Juvia?

La Loxar se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no soltar un sollozo, pero al final no logro hacerlo. — J-Juvia… Juvia…

— Dime qué pasa. — insistió ya que no quería verla así.

— J-Juvia lo siente… J-Juvia m-mancho con sangre… l-la bufanda que le regalaste esa vez. — dijo cerrando los ojos y llevando su brazo cubriendo sus ojos como pudo, ella había cuidado tanto esa bufanda para que en menos de 5 segundos fuera arruinada de la peor manera y mas con su sangre. Esa era una prenda valiosa y al final la estropeo por sus descuidos, prometiendo que siempre la cuidaría y atesoraría.

Cheney miraba atentamente las lágrimas de la chica y cerró los ojos dando un suspiro, su mano trato de quitar el brazo de la chica para verla al rostro, pro ella al principio no se dejaba. — Juvia, la bufanda no es de mucha importancia ahora. Lo más importante y lo que me das más alivio, es que estas aquí con vida, así que por favor no te culpes por un objeto material.

Juvia lo miro a los ojos fijamente y sonrió para seguir llorando, pero con esa linda sonrisa pintada, allí fue donde Rogue junto su frente con la de ella, dándole a entender que no estaba sola. Gray quien estaba cerca de ellos, miro incomodo la escena y sin decir nada, decidió salir aunque fuera la pasillo ya que no soportaba la escena de esos dos, cuando salió, lo único que hizo fue golpeo la pared y apoyarse en ella mientras llevaba una mano cubriendo su rostro y con la mandíbula tensa, su cuerpo temblaba por las emociones que estaban alborotándose dentro de el.

_Es oficial… — al parecer su mayor temor se había confirmado. — Por mi estupidez ¡ya la perdí!_

Dio otro golpe justo en el mismo lugar, escuchando después el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fijando sus ojos grises en aquella albina que ahora era la nueva amiga de Juvia, notando como su mirada se veía algo decaída y con brillo de tristeza en esos ojos cafés.

— Por favor. — hablo la chica entre el silencio del pasillo. — Cuida de Juvia.

— ¿Para qué? — cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la pared. — Si ella ya tiene a Rogue.

— Creo que tienes razón. — sonrió débilmente Yukino. — Aun a pesar de pedirles antes de que no se acercaran a Juvia, creo que eres el único que puede cuidarla por estos días.

— Ya di mi palabra, así que no te preocupes.

— Gracias Gray-san. — la chica se sintió satisfecha y decidió irse antes con los demás, para ver el desarrollo de las batallas.

Más tarde salió Rogue junto con Sting deteniéndose al ver a Gray en el pasillo. — Gray Fullbuster. — tanto el rubio como el de cabellos oscuros vieron al alquimista que estaba recargado en la pared.

— ¿Se van? — hablo un poco de mala gana, sin dejar de ver a Rogue.

— Debemos seguir viendo las batallas para saber los resultados. — respondió Eucliffe. — No quiero decir esto pero tendré que hacerlo, Gray Fullbuster, te encargamos a Juvia.

— ¿Qué no tienen confianza? — pregunto algo burlón el pelinegro.

— De Juvia tenemos toda la confianza, el problema eres tú. — dijo Cheney haciendo que Gray se molestara. — Solo una advertencia de todos, si te atreves a lastimar a Juvia, no solo te enfrentaras a la ira de Sabertooth, sino también de mí. — lo amenazo el de ojos rojizos.

— Rogue ¿crees que soy capaz de lastimar a Juvia? — lo reto el Fullbuster.

— No necesitas preguntar eso, ya que la respuesta estuvo clara hace año y medio. – al parecer Rogue había dado en el clavo, ya que causo que Gray bajara la mirada. — Así que no digas cosas que ya no te corresponden.

— ¿Y tu si? ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer con Juvia?

— Únicamente la protejo, no dejare que ella sea lastimada de nuevo. — lo amenazo el DS de las Sombras. — Ya te lo advertí ¿no? — ambos Dragones comenzaron a marcharse rumbo a su palco correspondiente.

Gray no dijo nada y únicamente se tranquilizo para entrar a la habitación, viendo que Juvia estaba dormida, al parecer estaba un poco más tranquila, así que el por el momento decidió permanecer en la habitación para esperar a que la joven peliazul abriera los ojos.

…

— ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? — se preguntaba Sting a su amigo. — En dejar a Juvia con ellos.

— Ellos "dieron su palabra" de no hacerle daño, pero no debemos bajar la guardia, si nos enteramos de que Fairy Tail le hizo algo a Juvia, los enfrentaremos. — respondió el de ojos carmesí.

— Esto me da un mal sabor de boca. — se quejo Eucliffe.

Ambos llegaron al palco, donde escuchaban los estruendos de una gran batalla. — ¿Quién sigue peleando?

— Sting-sama, Gajeel-sama está dando una buena pelea contra Chelia-sama. — dijo sorprendida Yukino.

— ¡¿Qué?! — ¿Gajeel-san? — Sting inmediatamente se asomo apresurado al palco, donde allí se reñía una buena batalla entre un Dragón Slayer y una God Slayer.

— ¡Ahora vas a cobrármela mocosa! — Grito Gajeel preparado. — ¡Rugido del Dragón de Hierro!

— ¡Bramido del Dios del Cielo! — la menor de las Blendy no se quedo atrás, enfocando su bramido contra el rugido de Gajeel, ambos ataques chocaron estrepitosamente causando una gran explosión que arraso con ambos competidores, ambos aterrizaron del otro lado del campus, con algunos rasguños en sus rostros y ropas por haber sido llevados junto con la explosión.

— Nunca debí subestimarte mocosa, eres muy fuerte. — sonrió el metalero, satisfecho de la batalla que estaba poniéndolo más de buen humor.

— Odio admitirlo, eres más fuerte que Wendy. — menciono Chelia aliviando sus heridas gracias a su magia. — Un Dragón Slayer.

— ¡Ahora veras quien realmente soy yo mocosa!

— ¡Daré todo mi amor para ganar esta pelea! — grito Chelia preparada.

La batalla se estuvo extendiendo, ya que ambos magos no se rendían ante nada, todo por el bien del gremio al que estaban representando, no debían rendirse ya que no lograrían tener los puntos necesarios para sobresalir, pero había una enorme pasión por la pelea, ya que eran dos magias antiguas algo similares, que cumplían con un propósito: Cazar, asesinar, entre otras.

— ¡¿Niña que estás haciendo?! — reclamaba Oba molesta por ver que la pelirrosa aun no sacaba su verdadero poder.

— Chelia está casi a la par de Gajeel-dono. — Jura miraba impresionado la batalla.

— El es amigo de Juvia, así que no me sorprende que sea bastante fuerte. — Lyon tenía los brazos cruzados, para después dar la espalda e irse del palco.

— Lyon-sama ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Sherry viéndolo marchar.

— A dar una vuelta, ya regreso. — dijo cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas, para dirigirse a buscar a Juvia sabiendo exactamente donde estaba. — Juvia me está preocupando y más si está al lado de Gray, pero estoy preocupado por lo que Fairy Tail dijo.

— ¡Gajeel maldito, ya véncela! — reclamaba Natsu ya estando en el palco con los demás, excluyendo a Gray que decidió seguir en la enfermería para cuidar de Juvia.

— Chelia mejoro bastante desde nuestra pelea. — decía la peliazul mas joven impresionada por el poder mágico de su amiga.

— ¡Arte Secreta del God Slayer! — Chelia extendió los brazos al frente. — ¡Reunión Celestial de Nubes! — aquellos infinitos pétalos negruzcos se dirigieron con gran intensidad hacia Gajeel.

— ¡Con esto ya ganamos! — gritaba Toby alocadamente.

— Ya cállate ¿sí? — decía Yuka algo herido de su aparato auditivo por estar desgraciadamente junto al chico perro.

— ¡Arte Secreta del Dragón Slayer! — esta era el último ataque y el Redfox no iba a perder fácilmente. — ¡Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Hierro! — el ataque más poderoso de Gajeel ha surgido de nuevo, aquella enorme espada se blandió destruyendo el área donde estaba Chelia, destruyendo y cortando los pétalos a su paso, dando lugar a la destrucción de casi todo el campo, para después ver que Chelia salía disparada hacia los cielos.

— ¡¿Cómo pudo…?! — exclamo la pelirrosa cuando sintió que sus fuerzas no reaccionaban.

— ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO! — rugió una vez más para que el ataque le diera directo a la Blendy quien únicamente grito para caer entre los escombros del campo, mientras Gajeel se mantuvo de pie.

— _¡Gajeel Redfox ha vencido a Chelia Blendy! ¡Fairy Tail gana 10 puntos!_

Gajeel se acerco un poco a una derrotada Chelia que permaneció inconsciente durante unos minutos. — Oye mocosa, únicamente te digo que disfrute la pelea. Eso es todo. — el DS del Hierro le dio la espalda para irse al palco, escuchando los gritos eufóricos de todos los presentes.

— ¡Fairy Tail es el mejor!

— Me muero por ver más de ellos.

— Quiero ver a Titania.

— ¡Gajeel es la ostia! — y mas gritos se escuchaban, el último comentario aumento el ego del metalero que sonrió disimuladamente antes de entrar al túnel rumbo a los pasillos del estadio.

El Redfox llego al palco de Fairy Tail, donde sin previo aviso recibió un golpe de Natsu en la cabeza. — ¡¿Que mierda te pasa idiota?! — reclamo viendo al Dragneel.

— ¡Eso te pasa por tardarte tanto!

— ¡Maldito Salamander, vas a ver! — Gajeel le regreso el golpe comenzando una gran discusión, Erza lo único que hizo fue llevarlos al pasillo donde allí siguieron su riña, cerrando la puerta para que no se escuchara mucho el ruido.

— ¿Por qué no se callan? Creo que son peores que cuando esta Gray con Natsu. — Titania cruzo los brazos. — Por cierto Laxus, has estado más serio que de costumbre.

— Algo me tiene inquieto.

— ¿Te refieres a Yuu Amane? — al parecer la plática iba a ser algo tensa. — También me tiene inquieta, Juvia no logro con ella.

— Por favor Erza, esa pelea estaba perdida, Juvia por su enfermedad no podría con alguien como esa mujer y más si ella es usuaria de magia del rayo.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿Crees que Kagura hará algo al respecto? — pregunto el rubio mirándola de reojo.

— No he visto a Kagura desde terminada la pelea de Juvia y Yuu, así que puede que haya esas probabilidades. Además Yuu Amane no tiene madera de ser una maga de un gremio legal, no después de lo que hizo y mas estando con "Darkness Eyes".

— Como me enferman.

— Pero esto está decidido, mañana seremos los que le pidamos a Lucy como ocurrieron las cosas, no dejaremos que nos cambie el tema esta vez, así ocurrió por un año y medio. — Erza cruzo los brazos viendo la pantalla donde estaban las posiciones por el momento.

— Como quieras. — Laxus dio finalizada la conversación cuando Natsu y Gajeel más tranquilos, aunque dándose unas feas miradas.

Lo que Erza pudo notar, fue que en el palco de Mermaid Heel, Kagura había entrado por unos segundos para llamar a sus compañeras a que salieran por un momento, para ellas no habría ningún problema ya que ya habían participado en la batalla, siendo esta la primera. — _Creo que después tendré que hablar con Kagura, ojala que haya puesto cartas sobre el asunto._

…

Kagura miro a sus amigas algo seria cruzada de brazos sosteniendo su espada. — Verán, ya sabemos quién es realmente Queen.

— No puedo creer que ella hiciera algo tan malo. — lamento Beth con las manos a la altura de su pecho. — No puede ser posible.

— Créelo Beth, tuvimos en nuestras filas a una mujer que ha causado muchos estragos y en contra de Juvia Loxar y Lucy Heartfilia.

— Por eso me daba mal espina. — Arania había tomado la palabra. — Cuando le comente acerca de Fairy Tail y de Juvia, entonces se puso muy rara, sorprendiéndome que se interesara en alguien a quien no conocía antes.

— Allí estaba la clave y la dejamos pasar. — Mikazuchi miro el suelo. — Al menos ya hice algo a tiempo.

— ¿Qué hiciste Kagura? Si al expulsaste, entonces hiciste un gran trabajo. — la apoyo Risley. — Queen, o mejor dicho Yuu, ya no es digna de seguir siendo una sirena.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos alguna Kagura-chan? — pregunto Millianna algo preocupada.

— Puede que Yuu Amane no se quede de brazos cruzados, aun a pesar de haberla expulsado del gremio, creo que andará rondando entorno a su riña con Juvia Loxar, así que debemos estar alertas, tenemos que informárselo a Fairy Tail, de eso me encargare yo.

— Entonces si en el caso de que Yuu de nuevo aparezca. — Web comprendió lo que Kagura quería decir.

— Seremos nosotras quienes lidiaremos con ella por el momento — finalizo Kagura. — Estén alerta a alguna situación sospechosa, debemos encargarnos de ella hasta que Juvia Loxar se recupere, ella será quien se encargue de Yuu ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí!

— Bien, ustedes vayan al Alojamiento, yo iré después.

— ¿No nos quedaremos a ver la última batalla? — pregunto Vanderwood mientras escuchaba los gritos de todo el estadio.

— Nuestro trabajo termina por hoy, además debemos buscar a alguien que suplante a Queen o estamos acabadas. — Kagura tomo la delantera. — Ustedes regresen, estaré más tranquila que estén allá, yo iré a ver a Juvia Loxar y mantenerla al tanto de la situación. — las miro de reojo por última vez. — Llamen al gremio y busquen a alguien que tome el lugar de Yuu.

— De acuerdo. — asintieron todas, mientras Kagura se iba por el camino contrario a la salida, tenía que encontrar la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

…

Lyon había entrado a la enfermería, provocando que Gray se levantara de la silla donde estaba sentado, al parecer únicamente él y Juvia estaban en la habitación.

— ¿Lyon? Bastardo ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — reclamo el Fullbuster.

— Eso mismo iba a decirte Gray. — dijo seriamente viendo el estado de la Loxar. — Por alguna razón no me tiene nada tranquilo lo que está pasando. Tengo muchas dudas y te sacare la sopa ya sea por la fuerza bruta.

— ¿Estás loco Lyon? Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. — Gray iba a defenderse, en el caso de que su "hermano" hiciera algo contra él.

— Por supuesto que sí, quiero saber que ha pasado con la chica que _yo_ amo. — declaro asustando un poco al pelinegro.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué no se supone que te habías rendido? — pregunto Gray recordando lo que Lyon había dicho hace tiempo en la fiesta del Castillo de Mercurius.

"_Me he dado cuenta que el corazón de Juvia no apunta al mío"._

— ¿Estabas mintiendo bastardo?

— Claro que no. — el Ice Make había cruzado los brazos. — No he mentido.

— ¿Entonces?

— Yo amo a Juvia, la amo más de lo que tú llegaras a amarla. — al parecer el Vastia quería provocar a Gray. — ¿Qué sientes por Juvia, Gray?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — el pelinegro se vio algo nervioso por la pregunta.

— Porque quiero saber si ambos compartimos el mismo sentimiento por Juvia. — Lyon miraba fijamente a Gray. — Es verdad, yo dije esas palabras esa noche y la verdad me arrepiento, todo lo hice porque no quería obligar a Juvia a algo que ella no quería, como veía que recibía toda tu atención, decidí dejarte el camino libre para que te dieras cuenta y que pusieras a trabajar esa tarada cabeza que tienes, pero al parecer no sirvió de nada. Así que dime ¿amas a Juvia o no?

— ¿Qué te importa si la amo o no? — esa fue la mejor respuesta que encontró Gray para que Lyon lo entendiera rápidamente, lo sorprendió por un momento, pero al ver las atenciones que Gray ha puesto en Juvia últimamente, entonces le creyó. — Yo amo a Juvia para que lo entiendas y estoy dispuesto a recuperarla.

— Realmente creí que ibas a ser muy orgulloso como para no decírmelo. — sonrió Lyon. — Al menos no te costo trabajo decírmelo y te felicito por eso Lyon.

— Dime qué rayos quieres Lyon, dímelo o despertaras a Juvia.

— Nada, únicamente vine a ver como estaba y al ver que está bien, entonces no hay problema, solo que el problema eres tú. — Lyon fue a la puerta de salida. — No sé qué rayos paso, pero lo sabré tarde o temprano. — el albino salió de la habitación y cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, se topo con la más fuerte del gremio de sirenas.

— Kagura.

— Lyon Vastia. — dijo sonriendo un poco. — Es bueno verte.

— ¿Qué haces por este rumbo?

— Voy en busca de Juvia Loxar, tengo entendido que está en la enfermería después de su pelea contra Queen. — contesto cruzando los brazos.

— Si claro, pero al parecer Juvia esta algo indispuesta.

— ¿Alguien está con ella?

— Gray.

— Entonces le diré a él acerca de la información con respecto a Yuu Amane, con permiso Lyon. — ella camino dejando a Lyon atrás, mientras este la miraba un poco preocupado, que el recordaba, Juvia había tenido una intensa pelea con esa mujer y no entendía que relación tenían ambas.

Kagura siguió hasta dar con la puerta de la enfermería y toco dos veces, abriendo la puerta cuando escucho al Fullbuster dar permiso para entrar, ella entro sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Kagura Mikazuchi? — el joven no sabía que decir.

— Gray Fullbuster ¿cierto? Lamento venir aquí en esta situación, pero quería saber si podía hablar con Juvia. — dijo viendo a la peliazul durmiendo en la cama. — ¿Crees que ella estaría dispuesta a escucharme?

— La verdad no sé, Juvia está descansando por las heridas externas que tiene.

—De acuerdo, entonces le dejare un mensaje contigo, hazme el favor de dárselo.

— Claro. — asintió para estar atento a las palabras de la joven.

— Veras, con lo que ocurrió en la batalla pasada, decidí expulsar a Yuu Amane del gremio, pero al parecer no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, así que Mermaid Heel estará atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso o situación, dile a Juvia que este tranquila hasta que se recupere ya que nosotras haremos lo posible para ayudarla.

— De acuerdo. — el Fullbuster se veía aliviado.

— En resumen, dile que se recupere y que tenga cuidado con lo que diga ya sea dentro o fuera del estadio, Juvia debe saberlo porque Queen es experta en el espionaje, así que tenga cuidado. — Kagura se dirigió a la puerta. — También dile que en algún momento iré a verla al alojamiento de Sabertooth, para mantenerla al tanto.

Gray asintió y la más fuerte de las sirenas se retiro, para irse al alojamiento de su gremio y descansar ya que el día estuvo algo movido por las relaciones y ahora lo que había que enfrentar en estos próximos días.

Gray coloco la silla que usaba para estar junto a la cama de Juvia, viendo como ella dormía tranquilamente, su respiración estaba ya tranquila y había recuperado color de su rostro ya que cuando la habían traído estaba mas pálida que se costumbre, al menos lo aliviaba ya que lo preocupo bastante y por esta vez no le importaba si lo dejaba ver a simple vista.

Ahora que Juvia apareció de nuevo en su vida se dio cuenta de varias cosas y quería que el error fuera dejado atrás en el pasado, ahora que Gray la amaba, haría lo que fuera para que todo sea como antes, se sentía un completo desgraciado por haberla lastimado, pero por eso insistía en todo esto.

Tomo la mano fría de la chica estrechándola suavemente y se levanto de la silla para acercarse a la chica peliazul, acariciando sus mejillas y mirándola detalladamente, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la maga elemental y pensó "¿Por qué rayos no me fije en ella antes?". Sonrió y entrecerrando sus ojos, comenzó a acercarse a los labios de la peliazul, aprovecharía aunque fuera su estado para poder hacer esto.

Quería besarla, ese era su anhelo desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso mucho mas del incidente del ataque del gremio hacia ella, porque comenzó a pensar en Juvia y quererla hasta que esos sentimientos se convirtieron en amor, esperando el día en que ella y Lucy regresaran con bien de la misión para poder decirle lo que sentía, pero al parecer la vuelta de hoja no fue muy agradable esta vez.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar esos labios e incluso rozarlos, se detuvo y frunciendo el seño mostrándose indeciso, se separo para mirarla y acariciarle el cabello.

— No debo aprovecharme. — dijo dolido. — Lo hare cuando ella este consiente. — se sentó de nuevo en la silla llevando una mano a sus ojos cubriéndolos por un momento.

Al parecer esa fue una buena decisión, ya que no se aprovecharía de Juvia y más cuando ella estaba más que molesta con él y con Fairy Tail, por eso no la beso. Lo haría cuando Juvia también tuviera las ganas de hacerlo.

Gray ya no sabía qué hacer con este sentimiento, ya dudaba si lo que sentía era realmente amor o culpa hacia ella, lo estaban confundiendo este sentimiento confuso lo estaba matando bastante y en algún momento estaría a punto de explotar. Ya no sabía que pensar y todo por las consecuencias de sus actos, de los cuales realmente estaba arrepentido, pero al parecer…

_Ya era demasiado tarde como para recuperar a Juvia._

* * *

-_ **C**ontinuara _-

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 12**: **T**ercer **D**ía — **D**escanso ¿**E**l **C**apitulo **0 e**stá **c**erca?

**P**arte **I**.

* * *

**[Importante leer estas notas finales]** Realmente lamento mucho haberme tardado, ¿pero saben qué? Me tarde porque me puse a escribir el capitulo 12 que este, y la verdad está algo extenso que lo dividí en dos partes, porque hay muchas cosas sobre lo que está sucediendo en la historia. Perdón también si este capítulo fue cortito, pero en el próximo será más extenso, se los aseguro.

Vengo a hacerles un **anuncio importante**, hice mis cuentas y me di cuenta que ya serán **5 años** que llevo aquí en Fanfiction, créanlo. 5 años que llevo en esta página compartiendo estas ideas locas que tiene su servidora para ustedes. Primeramente había comenzado con el Fandom de **Inuyasha**, seguido de **Bleach**, **Ranma** hasta finalizar con **Fairy Tail** donde actualmente sigo.

Para conmemorar este día especial, me daré un regalo y un regalo extra gigante a todos los que me siguen, así que se los diré: Como **regalo de Navidad**, el día 25 de Diciembre les traeré la continuación de mis demás fics incluyendo **¿La lluvia regresara?** Primer Fics de Fairy Tail que me trajo a este Fandom. **[Ojo]** Quizás **actualice antes **del 25 de Diciembre o **después** de esa fecha.

Además de una vez terminare lo que sería **Pecados Capitales**,** Culpabilidad **y **Frases de las Madres **para traer otros tres nuevos proyectos y les pregunto: ¿Cuáles quieren que publique terminadas estas? Solo lo que tienen que hacer es ir a **mi perfil** donde tengo la descripción de todos mis **proyectos futuros**, lo sumare a una votación. **Pueden ser Long Fics o One Shot/Two Shot.**

Les aviso para que después no se les haga muy extraño que cuando entren a Fanfiction, vean muchas actualizaciones mías. Sera como una **lluvia de actualizaciones** y de **nuevos proyectos**.

Y para que no digan que estoy de habladora, en algún momento en mi **Tumblr** [Que está en mi perfil], pondré una **imagen de las actualizaciones** para el 25 de Diciembre.

Otra cosa y muy importante: **Pienso cambiarme mi nombre**, ya que quiero comenzar una nueva etapa, 5 años con el mismo año y tengo pensado dos nombres, pero quiero que me ayuden a decidir.

**Elijan el que ustedes les agrade más:** 1. — "**Lady Bernkastel**" o 2. — "**Felli Loss**". O algo parecido a estos si Fanfiction no me permite ya sea porque ya han sido ocupados o no.

**[Nota: Todo lo que les pedí por favor que me respondan por Review o por PM –más recomendable–.]**

Eso es todo por el momento y la próxima semana actualizare este fics de nuevo, siendo el sábado siguiente o domingo.

Agradecimientos a: **Lee Ab Koi – kAeDe-HiMe – Dixie Ulquiorra – Anika Sukino 5d – konan Akatsuki – Sore-chan – hushgueass – rita uchiha namikaze – SilverTheHedgehog13 – Tsukita-amuto-sc – sinnombreespecifico – PoliFullbuster y Kim-blanca.**

Nos veremos pronto amigos y amigas. **Se despide Maleny**.


	12. Tercer Día - Descanso Parte I

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucy?! — Titania había golpeado a la pobre Juvia, para ser el blanco de todos los del Gremio, al final fue echada como un trapo sucio y por algo que no cometió. — ¡Juvia no hizo nada malo! — grito con fiereza la Heartfilia. — Bienvenida a Sabertooth, Juvia Loxar. — escuchaba la voz de Rogue a sus espaldas mientras ella miraba el edificio de su nuevo gremio. — ¿Daimatou Enbu?_

* * *

-_ **Sentimiento Destruido **_-

**Capitulo # 12: "Tercer Día — Descanso ¿El Capitulo 0 está cerca? **

**Parte I.**

**L**a luz de los rayos del sol entraban por aquellas puertecillas de cristal que conformaban la ventana, dejando que a su vez una suave brisa se adentrara haciendo danzar la pequeña cortina y a su vez jugueteando con los cabellos de dos personas que estaban en la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

La maga de agua estaba aun en reposo, recostada y durmiendo plácidamente y el mago de hielo estaba durmiendo sentado en una silla junto a la cama donde descansaba Juvia, con los brazos cruzados y una respiración tranquila.

La peliazul al sentir la suave brisa mañanera golpearla de su rostro, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente dándose cuenta que ya era un nuevo día y que estaba en la enfermería de su antiguo gremio, sintió una presencia cerca de ella y giro su rostro viendo a Gray que al parecer estuvo con ella toda la noche, no creyó que el pelinegro estuviera cuidándola.

_¿Gray? — ella se reincorporo y el sonido de la cama alerto al Fullbuster que despertó inmediatamente._

— Juvia ¿estás bien? — se despertó viendo que la chica estaba ya despierta y al parecer estaba algo mejor.

— Gray. — hablo mirándolo. — ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

— Dije que te cuidaría, así que me quede haciendo guardia y por si necesitabas algo. — dijo volviéndose a sentar. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Ya mejor. — Juvia al parecer dejo a un lado su frio comportamiento, aunque decidió por el momento permanecer de manera neutra. — ¿Y los demás?

— Durmiendo seguramente, al parecer hace una hora que amaneció. — respondió Gray.

— ¿Realmente estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? — noto que el pelinegro asentía y Juvia fijo su vista a sus manos que estaban en su regazo. — ¿Juvia debería darte las gracias?

— N-No es necesario, yo me ofre…

— Gracias. — dijo mirándolo e inclinando la cabeza un poco. — Juvia te lo agradece Gray.

— N-No hay -problema. — la miro un poco sorprendido y después vio que ella tenía la intención de quitarse la venda del ojo. — ¿Qué haces?

— Quitar la venda.

Se quito dicha venda que cayó sobre su regazo y Gray sintió alivio cuando vio que el ojo de Juvia estaba bien, teniendo su color de natural. — Sigue igual.

— Al parecer Porlyusica-san hizo algo. — menciono la maga elemental. — Juvia se siente mejor. — se levanto con cuidado de la cama, mostrando que vestía un camisón blanco de tirantes que llegaba a sus rodillas, allí Gray noto algo que le llamo la atención.

— Juvia, tu… — miro espectador la marca de Fairy Tail aun adornando la pierna de la joven. — ¿Por qué tu…?

Miro al mueble de junto fijando su vista en la ropa doblada que estaba encima de él. — ¿Una muda de ropa? — pregunto la peliazul cambiando el tema repentinamente.

— P-Porlyusica nos había dicho ayer que estarías mejor hoy, así que Yukino te trajo algo de ropa ayer al atardecer. — se preguntaba Gray ¿cómo era posible que la joven actuara natural con respecto al cambio de conversación? ya habrá otro momento para preguntarle.

Juvia tomo una de las prendas y vio al Fullbuster. — Vuelta.

— ¿Eh?

— Date la vuelta.

Gray se ruborizo un poco y se dio la vuelta para darle comodidad a la maga de agua quien comenzaba a cambiarse cuidando de que Gray no fuera un poco degenerado en querer verla aunque fuera de reojo.

Se vistió con unos jeans negros, botas blancas de plataforma no muy alta por el asunto de su tobillo lastimado, un suéter de manga larga con rayas horizontales azul marino y azul claro y con cuello de tortuga y una boina azul que por el momento no se la puso.

— Ya puedes voltearte. — escucho a la muchacha y volteo viendo que estaba ya vestida cómodamente, desenredando uno de sus vendajes de las manos y cuando poco a poco vio conforme se la iba quitando, la vio algo preocupada por las heridas de sus manos y brazos. Ella dio un quejido y volvió a colocársela, para cubrirla un poco con sus mangas.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Esta bien.

Noto que algo faltaba, así que miro por todas partes buscando lo importante que era para ella, llevando una mano a su cuello.

— ¿Buscas esto? — Gray al parecer había captado lo que ella quería y le dio la prenda tomándola de la otra cama que estaba cubierta por la cortina. — Toma. — se la extendió y ella la recibió para comenzar a enrollarla alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿C-Como…? — que ella recordaba, la bufanda había sido estropeada por su sangre el día de ayer en su batalla perdida.

— Lucy le pidió a Virgo que la arreglara, la noche anterior vino a dejarla.

— Gracias.

— O-Oye, quiero preguntarte algo. — dijo algo indeciso. — ¿Por qué te interesa mucho esa bufanda? ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa prenda?

— Es un regalo de Rogue-san. — respondió sin rodeos acomodando la prenda ignorando la posible reacción de su acompañante.

Eso cayó como un balde de agua fría a Gray, entonces con eso ya confirmo sus sospechas que tenía desde que empezó el torneo. Juvia y Rogue, ellos dos eran…

Juvia llamo su atención, yendo hacia donde estaba la mesa tomando un espejo de mano y unas tijeras que había por ahí.

— ¿Juvia?

— Juvia tiene pensado quitarse un peso de encima. — le extendió el espejo. — Ayuda a Juvia ¿sí?

Pasaron unos minutos donde la peliazul tomaba mechones de cabello y los cortaba con el filo de las tijeras y los restos de cabellos quedaban en sus manos para ser depositados en la basura. Cuando termino, vio un pequeño cambio y al final se coloco la boina en su cabeza, teniendo su cabello corto en capas, notándose tanto mechones largos como cortos. — ¿C-Como se ve Juvia? — le pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Te ves bien. — sonrió un poco el mago de hielo.

— Gracias. — ella se dirigió lentamente a la puerta. — ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿A dónde?

— Juvia esta aburrida, además tiene que buscar a Yukino porque le prometió una salida si ganaba su batalla, mas tarde Juvia buscara a Lucy para ir juntas al cementerio de la ciudad. — dijo saliendo siendo seguida por el pelinegro.

— ¿Está bien que salgas en esa condición? — comenzó a caminar a su costado tocándole el hombro, su andar era casi muy lento, pero esa todo para no perjudicar a la chica peliazul, un movimiento en falso y adiós a la poca recuperación y avance de ayer.

— Si Juvia no hace un gran esfuerzo, las heridas no se abrirán. Ya no duelen, solo es cuestión de tener cuidado y la fiebre se ha ido. Al parecer hiciste que la temperatura del cuerpo de Juvia disminuyera hasta que finalmente desapareciera ¿verdad? — lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa. — Juvia lamenta las molestias.

— Ya te dije que no es nada. — se ruborizo Gray un poco evitando la mirada. Rayos, Gray no soportaba mucho esto, Juvia le sonreía como si nada cautivándolo y tratando de detener los impulsos de abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, que haría lo que fuera por recuperar aquellos sentimientos que Juvia tenia por él. Solo que ahora el principal obstáculo era aquel DS de las sombras de nombre Rogue Cheney.

Ambos llegaron a las afueras del estadio, impresionados al ver que estaba ¿nevando? — Mira Gray.

— ¿Nevando? Ahora que recuerdo estamos en temporada de invierno. — menciono el mago de hielo. — ¿Tienes frio?

— Juvia está bien, es mejor irnos antes de que la nieve nos atasque. — respondió ella comenzando a caminar. — Nos separaremos en la posada de Honey Bone, Juvia tendrá que ir al alojamiento de Sabertooth a buscar a Yukino-san.

— Puedo acompañarte si quieres. — insistió Gray, haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Gray. — ella llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans mirándolo fijamente. — Juvia tiene curiosidad. ¿Por qué te estás comportando amable con Juvia? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual estas así?

Hubo un gran silencio por parte de Gray y Juvia estaba esperando su respuesta. — U-Únicamente quería… — llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y con ese rubor que no podía esconder. — Pues yo…

— Ya no hace falta. — ella le dio la espalda. — Al parecer no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo Tsundere de siempre.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gray no comprendió ese término. — ¿Como que Tsundere? Y-Yo no lo soy.

— Como sea. — dijo ella no teniendo el interés en confirmarlo.

— Espera. — Gray la tomo de la mano y cuando ella lo volteo a ver, retiro su mano inmediatamente. — Y-Yo… todavía no puedo decirlo.

— ¿Decir qué?

— Ya te dije, aun no es el momento. — agacho el Fullbuster la mirada mientras que la chica de nuevo y con lentitud comenzó a andar de nuevo. — ¿Esperarías un pequeño tiempo?

— Cuando se dé la oportunidad. — únicamente dijo eso, dándole la esperanza al Fullbuster de una oportunidad, el un poco aliviado la siguió para caminar junto a ella.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la posada de "Honey Bone", Gray iba a entrar sorprendiéndose de que Juvia también lo hiciera.

— Juvia necesita hablar con Lucy-san. — menciono la chica entrando detrás del alquimista de hielo.

Ambos al entrar vieron a unos pocos miembros del gremio, Levy con Jet y Droy, Gajeel estando en la barra junto al maestro y Lily, al igual que Lucy ayudando a Mirajane y Lissana con respecto al desayuno.

— Juvia. — tanto Lucy como Levy dejaron sus tareas para acercarse a la chica sin tocarla. — Deberías estar en cama. — dijeron al unisonó ambas, sacándole una sonrisa a Juvia.

— Juvia se siente bien, además hay cosas que Juvia tiene que aprovechar para este día. — sonrió levemente la chica.

— Al menos avisa Juvia, te hubiéramos preparado algo cuando estuvieras aquí. — dijo la rubia. — Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine para saber a qué hora iremos al cementerio. — dijo agachando un poco la mirada. — Podríamos ir al medio día ¿no?

— Claro. — asintió la rubia débilmente. — Aparte deberíamos comprar unas flores. — vio que Juvia asintió. — No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año y medio.

— Pronto se va a cumplir el aniversario de su muerte. — Juvia suspiro y cruzo los brazos. — Por eso debemos aprovechar ya que estamos en Crocus.

— Juvia. — interrumpió Gajeel desde la barra. — Recuerda que me debes una plática que tenemos pendiente.

— Cierto. — ella sonrió un poco. — No te preocupes Gajeel-kun, Juvia te asegura que tendremos esa plática. — ella se acerco para que ambos se sentaran en una mesa con Lily y de paso saludando respetuosamente al maestro que le ofreció una taza de café caliente.

Por otra parte Lucy, Gray y los presentes estaban aliviados de ver a Juvia bien, aunque no debían confiarse, quién sabe dónde estaría Yuu Amane y por el estado de Juvia, sería bueno vigilarla de vez en cuando para no tener problemas. Habría que estar precavidos por alguna cosa.

Cerca de 30 minutos pasaron para que las mesas comenzaran a llenarse poco a poco, en ese lapso de tiempo Juvia y Gajeel estuvieron conversando de cosas que no tenían que ver con la plática que tendrían más tarde, porque era algo privado para ellos y no querían a "chismosos" escuchando todo el tiempo.

Únicamente hablaban de sus nuevas técnicas, y las misiones que han tenido, sonriéndose de vez en cuando ya que recordaban sus momentos como compañeros de Phantom. Hacía mucho que no tenían una convivencia como esa y al parecer la habían extrañado, ya que en Fairy Tail no encontraban el tiempo suficiente como para volver a sentarse y hablar como los viejos tiempos.

— Juvia escucho que pudiste darle frente a Chelia-san. — decía ella algo impresionada, no necesitaba emocionarse demasiado, era Gajeel de quien estaba hablando.

— Es muy fuerte para ser una mocosa, fue difícil y mas porque curaba sus heridas. — decía recargándose en el respaldo de la silla desparramándose en ella y dando un soplido leve. — Como me saco de mis casillas.

— Lo mismo dice Juvia, al menos Juvia te comprende en eso. — la maga de agua lo golpeo suavemente con el puño al hombro de Gajeel. — Al menos lo bueno que ganaste.

— Y que lo digas.

Juvia llevo sus labios a su café tibio cerrando los ojos momentáneamente degustando de ese rico sabor, hasta que sintió una presencia junto a ella, abrió los ojos dejándolos algo entrecerrados y notando de reojo que era Erza, junto con Cana y Natsu.

— ¿Pasa algo? — la de orbes oscuros separo un poco sus labios, sosteniendo su taza de café con ambas manos y evitando el contacto visual.

— Únicamente veníamos a ver como estabas Juvia. — respondió Cana sorpresivamente sin ninguna gota de alcohol en su organismo.

Juvia termino su café y se levanto lentamente y sin hacer ruido. — Juvia se siente mejor ahora, únicamente las heridas siguen frágiles y Juvia no puede hacer tanto esfuerzo. — respondió naturalmente siendo neutra. — Por cierto Erza… — miro a la pelirroja e invoco su espada del reto pasado. — Quédate con esto. — le extendió la espada siendo la Scarlet quien la recibió sorprendida.

— ¿P-Porque me das tu espada? — se pregunto viendo a la espada y a Juvia y así sucesivamente.

— Porque no hace falta. — respondió. — Juvia no se acostumbra al manejo de armamento, así que tú eres la más capacitada para eso. — cruzo los brazos y comenzó a ir a la salida. — Y Juvia te conoce muy bien Erza, eres muy fuerte y una gran experta con el reequipamiento.

— Graci…

— No Erza. — Juvia la interrumpió. — Juvia no te la dio para que le dieras las gracias, eso sobra ¿sí?

— De acuerdo. — dijo Erza algo aliviada sosteniendo la espada. — Prometo cuidarla mucho.

— Nos veremos más tarde Lucy-san, Gajeel-kun, Juvia te vera a las 6:00 pm en la plaza de Crocus.

— Allá te veré Juvia y no te atrevas a huir. — Gajeel sonrió cuando Juvia asintió con una mirada algo burlona.

— Por cierto. — Juvia se detuvo en la entrada. — Mañana el reto será parados miembros, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

— ¿Participaras así en tu estado Juvia? — pregunto Gray preocupado por la situación de la maga de agua. — Tienes que…

— No. — ella llevo una mano a la bufanda que tenia puesta. — Juvia se retira hasta que sea el último día del torneo, ella hablara con los demás para que permitan a Dobengal-san que la sustituya por esos días, ya que por la situación actual, Juvia no está capacitada para volver, solamente estará observando desde el palco de Sabertooth. — se mostro con algo de molestia, y chasqueo un poco la lengua. — Juvia se ha vuelto tan incompetente, no pudo incluso vencer a Yuu Amane.

— No digas eso Juvia. — hablo el pelirrosa de apellido Dragneel. — No es tu culpa, además esa tipa rebaso el límite. Queen, Yuu Amane o como se llame, aprovecho la oportunidad cuando estabas enferma. Tu eres muy fuerte Juvia, la has vencido antes porque eres mejor que ella. No dejes que eso te deprima, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas y estaremos todos aquí para ayudarte.

Hubo un gran silencio y la chica no evito dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa, para después evitar que todos la vieran, mirando hacia otro lado. — ¿Cómo puedes alegrar a las personas con solo unas palabras Natsu?

— Así soy yo. — el Dragneel con su sonrisa tonta había llevado sus brazos tras la nuca. — Esto lo hago por una nakama.

La peliazul dio una pequeña reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas, mientras el gremio miraba en silencio la puerta, regresando a sus actividades sin saber que afuera Juvia estaba recargada en la puerta pesada de madera, su cuerpo tenía un suave temblor y algunas lagrimas caían silenciosamente recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas, viendo el panorama de copos de nieve que iban cayendo lentamente.

_Realmente Juvia no entiende a personas como ellas. — se refirió a todos los que conformaban Fairy Tail. — ¿Cómo son capaces de darlo todo por alguien que ya no tiene nada que ver con ellos? — limpio sus lagrimas para tomar su bufanda para cubrir su boca y nariz yéndose rápidamente al alojamiento de Sabertooth antes de que alguien se atreviera a salir de aquel lugar. — N-Nakama…_

Dentro de la posada, Gajeel había sentido en sus fosas nasales un ligero olor a sal que provenía de la puerta, cerró los ojos y dio un soplido al darse cuenta de que era Juvia quien había llorado en ese mismo lugar.

_No sé si seguir con esto o no… — se decía mirando el tarro de ron que tenía entre sus manos. — Juvia está siendo afectada y realmente me sorprende que sea muy fuerte como para sobresalir, pero ahora… con lo que le dijo el idiota del Salamander, quien sabe que rumbo tomara ahora._

— Gajeel ¿pasa algo? — pregunto Lily notándolo serio.

— No es nada. — de un solo trago, bebió de ron hasta finalmente acabarse. — _Al menos tengo que esperar hasta el atardecer._

…

— ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACES AQUÍ?! — ese fue el grito mezclado de Sting y Orga que había azotado todo el Alojamiento de Sabertooth, e incluso despertando a tantos perezosos que todavía estaban debajo de las sabanas.

Juvia los miraba confundida. — ¿Qué? ¿A-Acaso no se alegran de ver a Juvia? — se pregunto inocentemente y con una sonrisa.

— No. — Sting la regaño exageradamente. — Tú deberías estar en la enfermería de Fairy Tail recuperándote. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y en tu condición?

— Juvia estaba aburrida, además, gracias a las atenciones de Gray, Juvia pudo recuperarse completamente de la fiebre.

— ¿El stripper estuvo contigo? — quito su semblante enojado el rubio. — No te hizo nada ¿verdad? Estar toda la noche acompañada de uno de esos que…

— Juvia lo sabe, pero no tenía más opción que descansar aunque fuera dentro de ese lugar. — se sentó con cuidado en uno de los sillones. — ¿Y Yukino-san?

— Es un poco temprano, así que probablemente este durmiendo. — respondió Orga. — Deberías hacer lo mismo, así que lárgate a dormir ahora.

— Por cierto ¿Ya hablaron con Dobengal-san?

— Si, te sustituirá hasta el último día. ¿Está bien así?

— Gracias Sting-san. — se levanto para dirigirse a las escaleras, dejándolos solos en el vestíbulo.

— Esta mocosa es un caso perdido ¿no? — se quejo e de cabello verde. — Al menos ya está mejor, aunque no al 100%.

Sting permaneció en silencio y cruzo los brazos. — Al menos estoy aliviado, pero lo que no me queda en claro y más preocupante, es que no se ha sabido nada de Yuu Amane. — menciono pensativo. — Me tope con Kagura Mikazuchi ayer después de abandonar el estadio y me dijo que expulso a Amane del gremio. Ahora nadie sabe dónde está y como ella va detrás de Juvia, entonces no debemos confiarnos.

…

Juvia entro a la habitación y vio que Yukino estaba despierta. — Yukino-san.

— ¿Juvia? — la albina que estaba peinándose frente al tocador, volteo al ver a la peliazul aquí, preocupada se levanto y se acerco. — ¿No se supone que estarías en la enfermería descansando?

— Estaba aburrida. — dijo sin más la chica. — Además Juvia te debe una salida.

— No debiste Juvia. — Yukino se veía demasiado preocupada. — Por eso me extraño que Sting-sama y Orga-sama gritaran.

— Como Juvia se lo dijo a Gray, haciendo no tanto esfuerzo, todo estará bien. Así que es hora de irnos, ya que más tarde Juvia ira al cementerio con Lucy.

— De acuerdo, pero al primer indicio de que algo ande mal, regresamos. — esa fue la condición de Yukino, así que Juvia sonrió y espero que la maga estelar se cambiara para que ambas fueran a la ciudad.

— Vámonos Juvia. — sonrió la joven Aguria y ambas salieron lentamente de la habitación, para abandonar el alojamiento rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Ambas se aliviaron al saber que estaría nevando, que bueno que habían traído abrigos para protegerse del frio, así que fueron a desayunar a algún restaurante viendo los copos caer lentamente.

— ¿Cómo le hará Gray-san en resistir tanto frio? — se pregunto la maga estelar abrazándose del brazo de la peliazul.

— Gray fue entrenado desde las más remotas montañas nevadas, como tenía que aprender la magia de hielo, era normal que se acostumbrara al frio.

— Tienes razón, pero me pregunto cuanto tuvo que soportar.

— Al menos a Juvia no le importa el frio, al contrario, se está acostumbrando a él.

Ambas siguieron desayunando para ir a los miradores para ver la ciudad, al parecer no había cambiado desde la última vez que vinieron a representar a sus respectivos gremios.

— Por cierto Juvia, me tiene preocupada lo que paso con Yuu. — menciono Yukino viendo que su amiga estaba recargando sus brazos en el balcón de piedra. — ¿De nuevo pelearas con ella?

— No hay otra opción. — un suave viento frio las azoto débilmente, Juvia tenía los ojos cerrados sin saber más que contestar. — No hay otra opción. — de nuevo repitió. — Yuu Amane tiene que ser detenida o de lo contrario hará todo lo que se le antoje.

— Recuerda que nos tienes a nosotras Juvia, somos tus amigos y lo sabes.

— Por eso Juvia los quiere mucho, Yukino-san. — sonrió la maga elemental y abrazo a la albina por un momento, siendo interrumpidas por el sonido de las campanas de la catedral, dando en el reloj exactamente las 12 del medio día.

¿Tan pronto…? Ellas no creyeron que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, pero al menos estuvieran un tiempo juntas después de mucho tiempo, con los asuntos de las misiones, ahora que representaban al gremio, entre otras cosas, no tenían el tiempo suficiente para un tiempo libre, así que en parte agradecían los días de descanso del torneo, pero al parecer en esos días, Juvia estaría ocupada con algunos asuntos que no tenían que ver con el gremio.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a Honey Bone? — pregunto la de ojos cafés, recordando que en la conversación, Juvia había mencionado algo de ir al cementerio con Lucy al medio día. Vio que la Loxar negó con la cabeza y sonrió, así que le deseo suerte a Juvia viéndola marchar, pero algo no dejaba en paz a Yukino, al parecer nada bueno iba a pasar.

— ¿Por qué me siento insegura? — dijo cuando Juvia despareció de su vista. — Siento que algo no irá bien y que en una de esas no vuelva a ver a mi amiga Juvia.

Al parecer Yukino no sería la única con ese extraño y negativo sentimiento, podría ser que más adelante una que otra persona también sintiera lo mismo que ella está sintiendo ahora.

Por otra parte Juvia notaba que iba llegando a Honey Bone, pero cuando llego no creyó que Lucy la estuviera esperando con un enorme ramo de flores blancas y quienes la estaban acompañando, eran todos los del Equipo Natsu a excepción de Wendy.

…

Gajeel se encontraba solo en el bar, jugando con el tarro de ron vacio que tenía en sus manos, tratando de pensar en cómo comenzar su conversación con Juvia, tenia exactamente 6 horas para tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas y no sacar toda su furia con ella, furia que quería desahogar con su amiga por culpa de Fairy Tail, esperando a que la Loxar lo escuchara para sacar todo lo que traía dentro

— Joder, no sé qué decir. — dijo cabreado un poco rascando su cabeza.

— Únicamente di lo que sientes ¿no? — era la voz de Levy que lo sorprendió un poco haciéndolo girar hacia atrás viendo a la peliazul que se acercaba.

— Enana.

— Gajeel, al menos me alegro que hayas conseguido por fin hablar con Juvia. — ella se sentó frente a él. — Espero que tu y Juvia hablen de todo lo que han sentido en este tiempo.

— Quiero saber todo lo que le ha pasado mientras no estaba con ella, al parecer me siento mal por… — no quería decirlo frente a Levy, pero ahora no había tiempo para ser orgulloso y mas en un asunto delicado. — N-No haberla protegido.

— ¿Quieres a Juvia? Digo, porque la ves como tu mejor amiga, casi como una hermana.

— ¡S-Solo es mi amiga! Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que teníamos una plática tranquila y acompañada ya sea de bebidas o bocadillos.

— ¿Le dirás con respecto a tu ataque hacia Fairy Tail? — la joven McGarden se mostro algo preocupada, ya que ella había presenciado ante la furia de Gajeel contra aquel gremio "asesino/homicida", era la primera vez que Gajeel sacaba todo su coraje y en un gremio que le abrió las puertas a una segunda oportunidad.

Pero Gajeel tenía derecho para haberlo hecho…

— Sabes que siguen siendo nuestros amigos ¿no? Y ellos al parecer están arrepentidos de lo que hicieron, pero aun no me cabe la duda ya que cada vez que miran a Juvia, es mas con un sentimiento de culpa que otra cosa.

— Ellos son "amigos" que la verdad no sé si valen una mierda o no. — dijo no midiendo sus palabras. — Amigos que se dejaron llevar por las acciones y no por la palabras, amigos que lastimaron a una amiga, a la única que confió en mi en ese momento que estábamos en crisis de Phantom.

— Gajeel.

El Redfox permaneció callado por unos momentos, ya estaba impaciente de que fueran las 6 de la tarde, donde se revelarían que hicieron en este año y medio, donde muchas cosas los hicieron cambiar drásticamente.

— Gracias por escucharme, enana.

— De nada. ¡Y no me digas enana!

— _Gehe…_

…

Juvia y Lucy iban caminando algo temerosas al cementerio de Crocus, lentamente llevando el mismo ritmo tranquilo y sin prisas, detrás de ella iba el equipo Natsu en silencio con la cabeza gacha, aun a pesar de no haberlos conocido, les estaban agradecidos por haber protegido a Lucy y Juvia hasta el final, dando el último latido de su corazón.

Juvia aferraba entre sus manos aquel ramo de rosas que traía para ellos, teniendo su mano libre estrechando la de Juvia, ambas se detuvieron y miraron hacia arriba donde allí estaban las grandes puertas de mármol que estaban abiertas, dando el paso a todo publico de entrar con sumo respeto. Ambas volvieron al frente y caminaron adentrándose, las dos muchachas sentían que con cada paso, su corazón nuevamente desgarrado por completo, aquel sentimiento de tristeza iba comiéndolas poco a poco, pero aun a pesar de las circunstancias, ellas no querían llorar, aunque eso alivie el alma.

Era la primera vez que Lucy y el equipo Natsu entraban al cementerio, miraban atónitos lo hermoso que era el lugar para los difuntos, una enorme alfombra de pasto verde que abarcaba metros o incluso kilómetros de distancia, lapidas blancas de mármol que estaban acomodadas en filas y pequeños caminos que conectaban entre ellas, siendo acompañadas de la nieve que iba aun cayendo por todos lados llenando de blanco todo el lugar, todos miraban a más personas de lo usual estando frente a las lapidas, unos llorando y otros sonriendo de tristeza. El ambiente daba un toque de melancolía al parecer.

— Admiro a las personas que aun a pesar de tener una carga tan grande, son muy fuertes como para no llorar. — dijo Natsu en voz baja.

— Aye. — asintió Happy con la cara triste.

— Al igual que nuestras amigas. — dijo Erza mirando las espaldas de la peliazul y la rubia que iban al frente.

— No se trata de eso. — Juvia los interrumpió deteniéndose un momento sin mirarlos. — Llorar… no te hace ver débil. — una gran ráfaga de aire los azoto suavemente.

— Juvia. — susurro Gray.

— Esas personas si son fuertes, pero no será suficiente para que demuestren sus verdaderos sentimientos. Llorar no te hace débil, al contrario, demuestra que tienes emociones y es bueno el no tener que esconderlas. Demuestra que eres un ser humano y punto, llorar alivia el alma ¿lo sabían?

— ¿Pero y tu Juvia? — pregunto Titania. —Aun a pesar de todo, no muestras tus sentimientos a los demás, ahora eres fría con los demás que te rodean, exceptuando a unos pocos.

— Si, yo soy fría y dura. — Juvia ignoro sin querer su manera de hablar. — Es porque cuando era dulce y tierna, me hicieron mucho daño. — dijo mirando al frente con los ojos brillosos de nuevo caminando seguida de los demás.

Fueron a uno de los extremos que era un apartado exclusivo para magos que pertenecieron una vez a un gremio, había lapidas más grandes e incluso había estatuas que representaban a los magos caídos en batalla o de manera natural.

_(Escuchar: Tenrouju [Tenrou Tree] Fairy Tail Ost 4)_

Finalmente llegaron, Lucy y el equipo Natsu miraron sorprendidos las estatuas que allí habían, eran 3 estatuas frente a las correspondientes tumbas.

La primera de ella, era una estatua doble, representando a dos hermosas jóvenes de cabellos largos y ojos grandes que un día tuvieron un hermoso brillo, ambas estando de espalda y aferrándose a sus espadas, vistiendo el mismo diseño del vestido que llegaba a sus rodillas y al parecer botas que llegaban al dobladillo de dicho vestido, ambas mostrando una mirada determinante.

— Mizuki, Mitsuki. — susurro Juvia serenamente.

La segunda estatua era de un joven de cabellos cortos y ojos grandes, con una sonrisa tonta adornando el rostro del monumento, con sus brazos detrás de su nuca dejando ver su vestimenta que era una camisa sin mangas y pantalones holgados.

La tercera y última estatua era del integrante más serio, cabellos cortos y ojos algo afilados, mirada de desinterés y cruzados de brazos mientras en una sus manos llevaba una especie de pequeño libro.

—Kanon, Mamoru. — siguió Lucy.

Juvia sin mirar a Lucy le repartió algo de las flores para que ambas hicieran en total tres ramos e irlos colocando suavemente sobre las lapidas, donde allí eran acompañadas con cajas de cristal donde allí descansaban los objetos que utilizaron en vida.

— Aun si nos escuchan o no. — Lucy hablo algo temblorosa. — Queremos decirles que estamos muy agradecidas y que nunca los olvidaremos, ustedes eran los mejores, estando satisfechas de haberlos conocido. Pasamos un corto periodo de tiempo juntos pero, aun a pesar de ser tan repentino, queremos decirles que… — Lucy no lo soporto mas y cayó de rodillas para llevar sus manos a la cara. — ¡G-Gracias por todo! — ya no podía hablar más, lo mejor para ella en ese momento era desahogarse completamente.

Juvia únicamente había escuchado las palabras de Lucy seguido de sus sollozos, ella no tenía palabras para ello y se sentía mal por eso. Lucy había dicho todo lo que pensaba decir, así que ya no era necesario que ella dijera algo también. Sus manos se apretaron con la forma del puño mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, cayó de rodillas inesperadamente llevando sus manos al pecho dando un sollozo y después agachar la cabeza comenzando a llorar también, acompañando a su amiga rubia en aquel llanto.

Por su parte el equipo Natsu lo único que había hecho era acompañarlas en su pesar, mostrando condolencias por aquellos jóvenes caídos en batalla, Natsu, Happy y Erza iban con Lucy apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la Heartfilia mientras Gray hacia lo mismo con Juvia, estando así en un buen rato esperando que sus amigas pudieran desahogarse lo mejor que pudieran. _(Fin del Track)_

Pasado un rato, sintieron alivio al ver que Juvia y Lucy ya estaban tranquilas, habían estado allí por muchos minutos que parecían eternos, las ayudaron a levantarse para mirar las estatuas. Ya era hora de marcharse, pero prometían regresar cuando hayan terminado sus responsabilidades en el "Daimatou Enbu".

— Vámonos. — dijo Juvia y Lucy asintió, cuando todos dieron media vuelta, los rostros de las dos chicas mostraron sorpresa al ver a las personas que estaban allí frente a ellas.

— ¿Juvia, Lucy? — dijo una voz femenina mostrando emoción. — Son ustedes ¿verdad?

— Son ellas. — decía un chico también emocionado.

— Es un alivio ver que siguen con vida. — era otro chico al parecer.

Juvia y Lucy únicamente sonrieron y caminaron hacia esas tres personas para abrazarlas y todos reírse mientras las lágrimas de nuevo golpeaban los rostros femeninos.

— Al menos, ellas están quitándose un peso de encima ¿no? — sonrió Erza.

Natsu y Gray sonrieron teniendo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la escena. Pasaron unos minutos, para que todos se agruparan y conocerse.

— Mi nombre es Shun — se presento respetuosamente el joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, vistiendo de un traje negro sin la corbata y aferrándose a una espada en una de sus manos. — Un placer.

— Soy Kazuo — siguió el otro joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, era muy apuesto e iba vestido al igual que su compañero, pero el traje que llevaba era blanco y tenía una corbata negra. — Gusto en conocerlos.

— Soy Natsu Dragneel, también es un placer.

— Soy Happy, ¡Aye!

— Me llamo Erza Scarlet, un gusto.

— Gray Fullbuster, encantado también.

— Ustedes deben ser del equipo Natsu, hemos escuchado muchas cosas de ustedes por medio de Lucy y Juvia, esperando algún día conocerlos. — sonrío el rubio.

— No creímos que los encontraríamos aquí. — sonrío el otro joven pelinegro. — Aunque nosotros… — su rostro cambio mirando las estatuas. — Vinimos aquí para visitar a nuestros amigos.

— Así que ustedes son de aquel gremio que apoyo a Lucy y Juvia. — menciono el DS del fuego. — Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes.

— Al contrario, agradecemos a Juvia que diera una noble sepultura a mi hermano y a los demás. — dijo el de ojos verdes.

— ¿Juvia? — se pregunto Lucy. — Así que Juvia trajo los cuerpos aquí.

— Si. — dijo el rubio. — Como nosotros aun apenas estábamos empezando como Gremio, no teníamos suficientes fondos como para darles sepulturas en algún cementerio, pensábamos tenerlos en nuestro gremio, pero Juvia se ofreció en ayudarnos. Ella trabajo mucho para conseguir un lugar digno para ellos e incluso ella cavo las tumbas y trajo las estatuas.

— ¿Juvia hizo eso? —se pregunto Natsu sorprendido. — Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

— Esta con Yuuko ahora. — menciono el pelinegro señalando con la mirada a las dos chicas que estaban en una de las colinas del cementerio junto a un árbol que servía como decoración.

— Juvia se esforzó demasiado por hacer que nuestros amigos pudieran descansar en paz.

— Por eso el gremio entero está agradecido con ella.

— Ya veo. — Erza cruzo los brazos. — Juvia invirtió todo en ellos. Es admirable lo que ella hizo por ustedes, Juvia es muy amable.

…

— Es bueno volver a verte Juvia-san, ha pasado un año y medio desde entonces. — sonrió la de cabello gris. — Al parecer has cambiado bastante en este corto periodo.

— Lo mismo digo de ti Yuuko-san. — sonrió la peliazul. — ¿Aun sigues siendo la mano derecha de la Maestra?

— Si, pero ya sabes cómo es su temperamento.

— Cierto. — tanto Yuuko como Juvia tenían una ligera aura sombría a su alrededor. — Por cierto… tiene un mensaje para ti.

— No me lo digas… — Juvia ya lo suponía.

— "Muérete, niñata". — dijeron ambas con la cabeza gacha y la voz algo siniestra.

— Lo malo que vendrá a verte pronto.

— ¡¿Eh?! — ella la miro espantada. — J-Juvia aun no está preparada.

— Pues prepárate, porque vendrá con toda la hermandad. — dijo asustando mas a Juvia.

— Juvia al parecer morirá pronto.

— Soy yo o algo no anda bien ¿verdad? Tu cara me lo dice todo Juvia-san. — menciono aquella peligris mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba con ella, cambiando radicalmente de tema. — ¿Qué pasa ahora?

_(Escuchar: Majō no Tsumi [Witch's Sin] Fairy Tail Ost 4)_

Juvia dio un suspiro y la miro seriamente, era verdad, este no era el momento para esas cosas. — Yuu Amane… ha vuelto a las andadas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No se supone que derrotaste a todo el gremio de "Darkness Eyes"? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo la encontraste?

— Ella se hacía pasar por una participante del torneo, estando en el grupo de Mermaid Heel. — dijo mirando hacia colina abajo. — Lo malo de todo, es que por ella ahora Juvia no podrá participar más en el torneo hasta el último día y todo por ella.

— Lo siento Juvia.

— No importa, además Juvia tiene un asunto pendiente con Yuu Amane, así que cuando llegue la oportunidad. — dijo la peliazul. — Al menos Juvia tendrá que entrenar más. — dijo resignada. — Pero aun así Yuu se ha vuelto más fuerte, Juvia no logro derrotarla.

— No Juvia. — la interrumpió la peligris. — Estas mal, esa pelea ya estaba perdida desde un principio y lo que hizo Amane fue algo que cruzo la línea. Además, debes derrotar a Yuu en el manejo de la espada, es la única salida que queda. Se lo que paso en tu pelea, nosotros la estuvimos viendo el torneo gracias a las lacrimas visuales.

— Sabes muy bien que Juvia no está especializada en armamento. — dijo de mala gana la peliazul al recordar su incompetencia en el uso de armas.

— No solo me refiero a eso, sino que debes derrotarla en su propio juego o no tiene caso que sigan con esa rivalidad sin sentido y más aun cuando ella te quiere matar ¿no lo entiendes? — Yuuko se mostraba algo molesta por la actitud de su compañera. — Juvia, no debes fiarte de Yuu Amane, recuerda quien es ella en realidad.

— Eso Juvia lo sabe, pero no sabe qué hacer para derrotarla.

— Te lo dije, debes especializarte un poco en armamento, al menos las armas que tienen influencias con tus poderes mágicos, serán muy útiles.

— Rayos. — interrumpió la de orbes oscuros. — Ahora Juvia recuerda haberle dado su espada a Erza.

— Idiota.

— C-Cállate. — dijo la maga elemental apenada.

— Tienes que hacer algo ¡ya!

— Juvia lo sabe, así que entre más pronto Juvia entrene, más probabilidades habrá de vencer a Yuu.

— ¿Incluso matarla? — cruzo los brazos mirando como el rostro de la muchacha cambiaba. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿La mataras? Recuerda lo que ella hizo, destruyo tu vida, destruyo la vida de Lucy por unos infinitos momentos y destruyo los sueños de nuestros amigos, así como el de todo el gremio de "Wings of Light".

— Esa es… — Juvia comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los otros. — Una pregunta sin respuesta. — la dejo sola momentáneamente, por otra parte Yuuko descruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

— Quien sabe lo que dirá la Maestra con tu situación Juvia. — únicamente se limito a seguir a la peliazul, para reagruparse con los demás. _(Fin del Track)_

Los miembros de "Wings of Light" dieron información a las chicas, que la hermandad llegaría en el quinto día del torneo, para conmemorar el aniversario de la muerte de sus amigos y les dieron la invitación para estar en la ceremonia, cosa que ambas aceptaron e incluso también Fairy Tail era bienvenido al funeral también.

Todos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos, algo aliviados de ver que Lucy y Juvia se veían mas calmadas y no mostrando aquella culpa que llevaban cargando desde mucho tiempo.

…

El día transcurrió hasta finalmente casi ser las 6 de la tarde, el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un hermoso rojizo dando un panorama bello y único, Juvia iba a la plaza donde se encontraría con Gajeel, estaba nerviosa y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversación.

Llego a la plaza ya siendo la hora y no estaba Gajeel por ningún lado, busco por todas partes e incluso comenzó a dar una que otra vuelta por la plaza y nada, hasta que alguien le tomo del brazo suavemente, ella al principio se asusto, pero ese susto se olvido repentinamente después de ver de quien se trataba.

— Gehe ¿tratabas de escapar de mí?

Juvia sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Crees que Juvia es capaz de huir?

— Te conozco muy bien Juvia.

— Si, conoces bastante bien a Juvia, Gajeel-kun.

Hubo un silencio y el viento soplo, esta era la oportunidad para hablar… y revelar… como han ocurrido las cosas.

* * *

-_ **C**ontinuara _-

**C**apitulo **# 13**: "**T**ercer **D**ía — **D**escanso ¿**E**l **C**apitulo **0** **e**stá **c**erca?

**P**arte **II**.

* * *

La próxima semana, traeré la segunda parte del capitulo. Se revelara el ataque de furia de Gajeel contra Fairy Tail, el como se entero de la supuesta muerte de Juvia, como reacciono, que pensamientos había en su cabeza, la relación que llevo con FT después del suceso, entre otras muchas cosas.

Y el esperado momento Gruvia, para ustedes que desde hace mucho están esperando. Se esforzare mucho para esta segunda parte.

**Un proximo proyecto de Shingeki no Kyojin de Rivaille x Petra (Bajo Tus Alas) extension de One-shot.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Dixie Ulquiorra - AnikaSukino 5d - sinnombreespecifico - AleriaScarlet14 - Lee Ab Koi - rita uchiha namikaze - Sore-chan - SilverTheHedgehog13 y Sejo Riama. **

**Nos veremos en la proxima actualizacion.**

**Atte: Maleny**


End file.
